A bastards tale
by writersblock23
Summary: This is the story of Anastasia, the only bastard the king has taken in. Following her affections for Jon Snow and her connection to Daenerys Targaryen. Takes place throughout the first and second season of game of thrones. Please read and review.
1. A bastards tale

A bastard's tale

She rode with the king's party; they could just see the mighty walls of Winterfell. It had been almost five years since she had been inside. Though she was barely clinging to life at the time it was still one of her fondest memories, she thought of the friends she had made. She had changed so much in the time that had past.

Anastasia had hated the journey although it was nice to flee north away from the sun; she had been shackled to her true born half-brother Joffery. He was an annoying brat when in the best of moods, along the road Joffery was not in the best of moods he'd made it his personal agenda to annoy Anastasia to an inch of beating him. Anastasia spent most of her time when not with the royal brat, accompanying the hound. She wasn't sure of the hound, he was an excellent warrior but he had no heart. Anastasia had modelled herself after the hound when she changed everything.

It wasn't long before they were entering the gates of Winterfell. Anastasia was left in shock, there stood the Stark family, and they'd grown since she'd last seen them even if it was only from the shadows. It wasn't the beautiful heirs standing in front of her, that Anastasia admired it was him Jon Snow, he was just like her. A bastard child kept as a pretty little pet by their high born fathers.

Anastasia had always loved the north it was big and wide and pure. You could so easily lose yourself in it, you could be free. Anastasia felt this way whenever she was near snow. Things were less complicated in the north you didn't have to hide everything you felt or thought, you could just exist. She never understood those silly northern girls who left this wonderful white place for the soul destroying south. They came as wide eyed girls and they left as bitter old women. Once the south got you never get out.

After the pleasantries were exchanged, "Ned I'm sure you've heard of my family before. But this one I've been hiding in the south. Anastasia come here."

She made her way towards her father and the Stark family. She tried to look important with her sword at her side. "Lord Stark it's a pleasure to meet you and your family."

"May I ask why your daughter is dressed like a man?"

"I don't if you have ever tried wielding a sword in skirts, but I can assure you that it is not a pleasant experience."

"Quick one isn't she. Ned take me to your crypt."

"My sweet, we've been traveling all day, surely the dead can wait."

"Anastasia accompany the queen."

"As you wish your grace."

As the day drew on Anastasia wanted to scream she had been, left in the hands of the ever cold Cersei Lannister and Catelyn Stark, Lady Stark wasn't so bad, though Katherine got the feeling she resented her.

"Is this your first time in the north your grace?"

"Why yes it is but it comes highly recommended by my husband's bastard. Isn't that right girl." She basically sneered at Anastasia.

"Yes I do love the north, seeing it I can't imagine why anyone would head south."

"Well some people find it too rough."

"Well I have no problem with rough my lady."

"Ha, I don't imagine so, have you ever heard how the men found this one after her mother died?"

"No I don't believe I have your grace."

"It is a strange yarn, she was out in the woods with that bastard brother of hers, covered in animal blood. The little savage had been hunting king's deer."

"Oh my, that is quiet strange."

"I'll take my leave now your grace." Anastasia said as she bowed to her wicked step mother.


	2. To meet again

Anastasia made her way outside into the northern air she loved the way it bit her exposed skin. She was looking for him Jon Snow; she knew he'd not be allowed to attend the feast regardless of the fact that he was a Stark through and through.

She didn't have to make her way through the wintery air for too long; he was beating the living day lights out of a practice dummy in the training yard. She was about to approach as him when she was interrupted by his uncle Benjen, Anastasia didn't dare interrupt Benjen Stark was a member of the nights watch, Jon admired him and rarely got to see him Anastasia knew how much it meant to Jon to be able to talk with this man. So she snuck into the shadows up high of a roof above her, Anastasia always liked to be up high, no one ever looked there and you heard the most interesting things. They weren't together long before Benjen ducked inside.

Anastasia finally thought she had the chance she'd been waiting for all day. But alas she was stuck in her hiding spot for a bit longer as Tyrion Lannister approached with a flask of wine in hand as usual. Anastasia had always been fond of the dwarf, he was funny and smart. He started telling Jon about accepting his fate. Anastasia had told the dwarf many of the things he told Jon, when he asked her how she felt about being a bastard.

It had never particularly cared that she was a bastard she saw it as being a child of love rather than some weird sense of duty. Many nobles did not marry for love. But she was a whore's child so to some extent her father had to be attracted to her mother. He did always call her the prettiest whore in the seven kingdoms, though she was glad she wasn't born a high born noble girl she'd never cut it, the women in court were much more difficult to handle than their husbands the battlefield.

"And what would you know about being a bastard?"

"All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes." Tyrion said simply as he walked away.

"He's right you know. Being a bastard isn't the worst thing in the world. You should listen to Tyrion he's the only Lannister who's ever worth trusting." I said as I maneuvered myself out of my hiding place.

"Yeah what would you know?"

"Do you not remember me Jon Snow? We met not too far from here many years ago."

"Yeah I remember, it's just that you're not the same person you were, when we met."

"How's that?"

"The Anastasia I knew would never have lied to me. Well I guess she would but I'm only finding out about it now."

"When did I ever lie to you Jon? I told you I was a powerful man's bastard, and that wasn't a lie."

"Yeah but you never said it was the king and when you said people would coming looking for you I didn't think they'd be the king's soldiers."

"Would it have changed your mind if you had have known all those things? Would you still have helped me get in and out of Winterfell?"

"I don't know maybe."

"Then why is it such a big deal?"

"Cause you trust me with this and I don't even know a thing about you. What happened to you Anastasia?"

"Do you want the official story or the truth?"

Author's note: Sorry it's so short but it's just building the relationship between Jon and Anastasia. The next chapter should be good it reveals a lot about our leading lady.


	3. All journeys begin with heartbreak

Author's note: The next chapter is really intense and full of not too nice things, people just remember that it's a story and does not reflect my personal opinions.

"What's the official story?"

"Well if you were ever to find yourself in the capital and asking you would be told that after the tragic death of her younger brother the king's wayward bastard was in need of a rest and so was taken further north in order to flee the gossip and grieve without the prying eyes of court in the northern air. This trip was supposed to last for several months. Then one night the young bastard was so grief stricken that she climbed out the window. They searched for several days before word was sent to the king, blood and animal tracks were found but no bastard. After sending the kings guard scouring the forest and the surrounding area it was officially ruled that the young bastard was dead. Until she appeared four long years later, having been soul searching comes home and is saved. Now filled with duty has found a place in life and is ready to serve her king to the fullest."

"What's the truth then?"

"The truth is that I found out I was going to take a trip nearly a month before my brother died. You see the real reason I was taking a trip north was the fact that I was pregnant with a very key member of court's bastard."

"Who? How?" Asked Jon completely caught up in Anastasia's story.

"I was raped by one Jamie Lannister, now of course this information could not reach my father's ears. So it was not to long before I found out that the queen was all knowledgeable about the fact that I had her little niece or nephew inside of me. At first they tried reasoning with me, telling me how much it would hurt my family if this vulgar news was to reach anyone else's ears. Of course this did not faze me that Jamie's head would probably end up on a spike. Then they moved logically on to threatening me, telling about all sorts of accidents that I could have. It wasn't until my brother's safety was involved that I was unable to fend them off. You have to understand that my brother was more like a son to me I'd been raising him since he was two years old. At that point I kept my mouth shut about why I felt ill, because I was so young and nobody knew that I bled it was not as simple to put together the pieces. As time grew nearer to me showing I knew I must be going somewhere as there was no one trusted enough to keep such a secret as the removal of my child."

"You were going to have it killed?"

"No, at eleven I was not ready to be a mother, but nor was I ready kill a little bastard. But it was getting close when my brother had his fever. That was the moment that I knew the Lannisters were out to get me. So I was taking my trip for my grief. We travelled north not too far from Winterfell, there; there was a sister's house. A place were young girls go to have babies away from home. I spent a few months there growing fatter and fatter with his child I did begin to hate it, for its fathers sins. I was never alone I had a sister with me or was under the watchful eye of Jamie Lannister, I actually had a crush on the blonde knight before I began to see his true colours. Though as the time passed I thought that he had developed feelings for me, something I tried to rationalise that he had when he gave me my child, how else would he get his blood up. It wasn't that horrible though the place though the sisters took care of me even if they didn't approve of my choices in life. But eventually the time came as it always must that my baby was coming. It was long and painful as I spent hours that felt like an eternity with my legs spread pushing him out, I'd never screamed so much in my life as I clutched the side of my bed, digging my fingernails into the wood. But eventually he came, they cleaned him up, but he was still covered in blood and goo. But I held him and he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. I kissed his little head and smelt my little baby. He was just perfect there was no other word to describe him." Anastasia had to stop as she held back tears.

"What was he called?"

"He was a little Snow, my boy I called him Drake, Drake Snow it means dragon you know."

"And what happened to Drake?"

"It was really confusing, I was so tired that I could barely keep my eyes open and yet I couldn't look away from my little boy I just held him for hours until I couldn't fight it anymore. The weariness took over but just before I fell asleep with my little bundle of joy, Jamie came in he was nicer to me than he had ever been; he asked if he could hold our child. I was overwhelmed by the fact that he said our child like he was drawn to this little boy as much as I was. I handed him over and shut my eyes. I was asleep for a couple of hours before I got the feeling that something was wrong, I woke up in a second and searched for my baby, he wasn't anywhere to be found. I can't really describe it but there was this forced that pulled me out of my room, it was almost like I'd been taken over by some force that pulled me out in bare feet and just a night robe, I stood in the snow and watched the seen in front of me. It was Jamie, I remember at the time I was so relieved that he had little Drake with him, my baby was okay but he was without a blanket. I wanted to scream to him, but my mouth stayed shut and I crept into the shadows as though this was something I was not supposed to see. What happened next will stay with me until the day I die. Jamie took out his knife and slit my baby's throat, nothing could keep me from reacting though. I screamed into my own hand as tears cascaded down my checks. I cried as I fell to the cold snow covered stone and wept for my child. I watched as he kicked a small layer of snow over my baby's body and walked away. I lost any single ouch of respect I had for that man. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I clutched the still warm body of my little boy to my chest and made my way back to my room. I packed up anything I needed and dressed for the weather outside as I wrapped my little boy in his blanket. The last thing I did before I left was folded a piece of paper on the front I wrote 'Jamie' and inside 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' I climbed out the window with my dead baby clutching him to my chest the entire time. We made our way through the forest I hadn't eaten in nearly four days when we arrived at the small pond where you found me. I found that place and knew that it would be easy to come back. I picked the prettiest tree I could find and put him in, even though he'd been dead for a couple of days and started to decompose, he was still the most precious thing to me. I carved above the hole where I laid him 'here lies Drake Snow son of Anastasia Drackest and Jamie Lannister'. There is no pain worse in this whole world as burring your own child. I wasn't too long after I'd said my final goodbyes that I met you."

"That's what made you so sad that day."

"Yes I'd lost all reason to live, after that. As I sat there crying I just thought that I die in that clearing and be with my little boy I had my knives on me, but I don't think I could have done it pulled the thing up my arm and taken the easy way out. But as I sat there this wide eyed scruffy looking noble boy comes up and asks me why I'm crying. He's only about my age, but he looks down at me sad and pathetic on the ground covered from head to toe in cuts, bruises, blood, leaves and dirt. He pulls me up and offers to take me to a mender in Winterfell, he so scared when I come to life screaming that I can't see a mender they'll them, and they'll come for me. He was so nice to me that kid he says he'll help me, because it's no place out here for a defenceless, hurt southern girl. I resist but end up agreeing as we walk the small distance to Winterfell, where he hides me somewhere he can go every day without being noticed or me being caught. It would just happen to be that little crevasse over there where a young girl could easily fit in and a boy could smuggle her food and medical supplies to patch herself up. This goes on for weeks as she convinces him not to tell against his better judgement and doesn't push questions she doesn't want to answer. He's even brave enough at just twelve years old to lie to a king's guard with a straight face, while she secretly flees out of Winterfell, and not to return for five years on this starry night."

"Anastasia I never knew," He says but is cut off before he can speak anymore by her warm lips on his.

Authors note: I really want to know what people thought of this chapter. So please rate and review, and tell me how this makes you feel about Anastasia.


	4. The smile before departure

Authors Note: I went mad writing on Saturday and finished five chapters but my internet crashed and I haven't been able to update. So here is the fourth chapter and could somebody anybody please review I'd really like to hear what you think.

Jon flopped back onto his bed, while Anastasia dismounted and lay next to him stroking his chest. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I spent the first seven years of my life growing up in a whore house, do you honestly need to ask that question."

"I know but wow."

"It's just because you're a virgin. So what's next in the life of the infamous Jon Snow?"

"Well I plan on taking the black."

"You really want to try celibacy after that; then I obviously need to try harder."

"No I want to stay but I can't."

"Well I know you wouldn't be you if you didn't, but how about this you and I pack a couple of bags in the middle of the night follow the wind and don't look back."

"Sounds fun but I like most of my family."

"You could write to Araya, Robb, Bran and your father if you really wanted to. But you could go out see what's beyond the walls of Winterfell; you wouldn't imagine the adventure you have on the road."

"You've been home for what a year since you went off and you're ready to do it all over again."

"No not all of it, there are some parts I'd rather not see the likes of again, but the most part is good." Anastasia said as she climbed out of bed and began gathering her clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to my room and messing up my bed a little, so everyone thinks I turned in late and so that you still have your cleaner than new linen image."

"What time is it anyway?"

"Should be just before dawn, what you not usually up at this time of night Jon?"

"Only since I've met you apparently."

"Well then come to the dark side Jon Snow."

"Anything, planned for tomorrow, well today actually?"

"Yeah I'm going to visit someone,"

"Your son."

"Yes, I thought I should visit, it's been nearly four years since I saw him."

"I'll be here if you need a shoulder to cry on or anything else tonight."

"I like the sound of anything else." She leaned over and kissed his lips for a while, as he shifted pushing her onto him. "No I've got to go unless you want to become Winterfell's regular man whore."

"I don't think that would happen."

"Yeah all the girls would be begging for if they thought you'd give it out. You wouldn't even have to pay like Theon to get at some girls cunt."

"You talk like a man, that's not a very attractive quality, you know."

"Well fuck me, I'm sorry my lord."

Anastasia made her way to her room she knew Jon was going to leave and take the black, but she felt as though someday she'd see not to long from now that the wall would become irrelevant and he could come back to her.

Anastasia didn't know what to do with herself she wasn't tired, and her bed was sufficiently scuffed up that whoever changed it thought she'd been there, she didn't want to bring scandal to Jon, he one of the only decent men she had ever met in her life. Anastasia decided that she'd go running, this early in the morning nobody would be up to see that she was only wearing light pants and an under top. She began with a nice run. She loved the feel of the winter air as she ran as hard as she could. She ran for a couple miles, she always felt better after running like she was invincible like nothing in this world could ever catch her.

She ended up working out into the early morning. Pulling herself up on a bar, she could see both men and women turning their heads as they passed men to perv and woman to gossip. She was a hot gossip topic at all times back in the capital, the girl that dressed and acted as though she was a man's equal. Though there was one passer-by who did feel the need to talk, one Theon Grayjoy, Anastasia had been to the Pyke before and they were all the same so far, but he'd been brought up with the Starks. Though he did have the half drowned look of theirs.

"I heard over dinner last night your father remark that your mother was the prettiest whore in the seven kingdoms, is that true?"

"Quite possibly, but there are quite a few whores in the seven kingdoms and I'd bet that my father hasn't fucked them all."

"He doesn't, have to fuck them just see them, you stupid girl."

"I don't think you understand the point of a whore then Theon, or is seeing all you can get done with them. I mean it is rather cold up here and some men just can't handle that." Anastasia said as she dropped from the bar and landed on her feet.

Suddenly Theon grabbed her from behind and gave her tits a squeeze. "Do you follow after your mother, because the only the women convulsing under me call me Theon, is that understood." He breathed hotly into her ear.

Anastasia surveyed the area around them and saw that nobody could see them, as she elbowed Theon in the stomach. "Touch me like that again and I'll castrate you, is that understood." She said as she kneed him in his special place, before walking off.

Anastasia had changed into something less scandalous, as she entered the hall the eat breakfast; she couldn't see her father obviously he was still recovering from last night but he was the king who was going to tell him he couldn't.

"Anastasia, sit with me," Araya Stark bounced in her place. Anastasia smiled, she wanted to get to know the sensible Stark girl. The other one was sucking up to Cersei, only heartbreak would follow she'd seen it one to many times in order to feel anything. "That's a cool sword can I hold it?"

"No, this sword was a gift from my dancing master."

"What's its name?"

"I call her Fate."

"Why?"

"Because she decides the fate of whatever man she comes in contact with."

"Have you ever killed a man?"

"Yes,"

"How old were you when you started?"

"I was seven when I started with a sword, but I'd been using bows and knives since I could get my hands on them." Anastasia liked the girl's enthusiasm, but she had somewhere to be. She pushed herself away table and began to walk.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here,"

"Can I come?"

"Not this time little one."


	5. The plot thickens

Anastasia sat on the wide branch of the tree where her son's corpse laid. She stared down at the beautiful flowers she'd picked specially for him, they were snapdragons she wasn't sure if he'd like them, but then again she didn't really know the boy that rested in this tree, but she knew him better than anyone else. "I don't know what I can say to you, but here." She placed the flowers in the hole. She couldn't believe the inscription she left was still there, a little faded but still legible. "They made me think of you, their little dragons, just like you were. I don't know what I can say to you my darling boy, except I love you and I'm sorry. I knew shouldn't have let you go I should have held you until the world we knew was crumbling around us, you should be five now, happy to be skipping and playing. But you're not; I can't help but wonder what it would be like to see you grow up. I don't care how far I have to go the Lannisters will pay for what they've done to our family, they poisoned your grandmother and your uncle. The control your grandfather like a marionette, and they gave you the most beautiful I've ever had to me and then they take you away. I promise that it wasn't you I ran from all those years ago my dear it was them. I love you with all my heart and no matter who fathered you I could never hate you. Please rest your eternal slumber peacefully now that you know. There is only one god that I pray to and his name is death and the only thing I ask him is why it wasn't me?" Anastasia kissed two of her fingers and pressed them against the bark of the old tree. "Forever and always you'll be my little one."

"Anastasia what the bloody hell are you doing up a tree?" It was Ned Stark; he probably wouldn't understand that she was saying she loved her dead bastard child. Anastasia made her way down by flipping and jumping from branch to branch with all the grace and precision of a dancer. "Well you've got style, girl. What are you doing out here?"

"Admiring the view, it's so big the north there must be places where no man has ever set foot."

"Yes, but you could really admire the north room your room."

"No I couldn't it's not the same as living and breathing the air, being in the middle of it all."

"Spoken like a true northern, are you sure you're from the south?"

"Yes my mother and her family have been in the capital for generations, and Robert isn't much of a northern down to earth man."

"My wife tells me you've been up here before."

"Yes, I have I spent quite a bit of my travels in the north."

"What did you do on these travels, which is the first thing we hear about you."

"You mean after I'm a bastard. Well I did a little bit of everything here and there. I started out right here in Winterfell, and then I joined a traveling company of acrobats, spent half a year with them perfecting what you saw before. Let's see after that I spent eight months with the shadow warriors, I refined and perfected my sword work."

"That took only eight months?"

"When you spend every hour of every day putting into your sword, you become one with it, after that I spent some time passing from town to town learning all manner of trades. I worked as a minstrel for some time as well and spent my time walking among to the common man. Before I boarded a ship and crossed the narrow sea where I spent a year and a half traveling with a Dothraki herd, it teaches you the simpler ways of life and how to survive. If you don't mind Lord Stark I'll be leaving I'll have to relieve the Hound of his duties soon."

As Anastasia entered her room, a figure crept out of the shadows. "I heard that you were off with the other bastard last night."

"How is it that such a small man hears so many things?"

"Oh I love this game you mock my height and I your bastardy."

"What is it you want Tyrion?"

"To commend you on forging stronger Stark Baratheon ties, who knows at the rate you and Jon Snow are going we might have a new little bastard before your next name day."

"What are you saying imp?"

"That by the time you find out he may have already taken the black and will be completely unreachable to you and your little problem."

"That's none of your concern."

"I'm saying on the side of caution, may not do you any harm, I do so enjoy your company in court"

Anastasia was on her way to the hall for a meal, when she was pulled into the shadows by Jamie Lannister. "I heard that you unexpectedly met Ned Stark in the woods today; tell me why a bastard like you would be there. It's buried here somewhere isn't it?"

"Why do you want to piss on his grave just to further hurt my baby?" She accused as she walked off.

Authors note: Rate and review as always. Thanks.


	6. The end of my time in Snow

Anastasia had enjoyed her time in the north she felt good, even though she'd be stuck back in the south while Jon headed even further north to the wall and beyond. The wall was as far as she'd ever be allowed because she was a woman. Jon and the rest of the Starks had not been the same this past week and a bit since Bran's accident. The poor boy, she knew he'd live, he was a strong one but still he'd never be the same. She'd reassured Jon more times than she could count that his brother would pull through.

The Starks all handled it differently Ned prepared himself for the journey back to King's Landing , Robb took it out on dummies with his sword, Sansa spent her time acting like a proper lady, playing the part perfectly she'd be Cersei's perfect little bird. Jon spent his time when he could with her or otherwise engaged ready to head north. Rickon clung to Robb's side while their mother spent every waking minute at Bran's side, Anastasia would never question the love that lady Stark had for her children. Araya was Araya rebelling against the institution of womanhood.

Anastasia had made it her job to help the Starks in any way that she could. She showed Araya the basics of wielding a sword, and even packed the girls cases for her. She took Rickon off Robb's hands and told him stories so that he would sleep peacefully and not worry about his big brother lying limp in a bed, unsure if he would ever wake again. Sansa was beyond Anastasia's help she had nothing to help the little twit, except useful advice that would go unheard because she loved her sweet prince and thought the queen had her best interests at heart. Cersei cared for nobody who didn't have Lannister blood running through their veins. She tried with the lady Stark to help, but the woman was grieving the loss of a child, something Anastasia could sympathises with even if she wasn't allowed to admit it, the lady was breaking and had no one to blame so she shouted at everyone, she told Anastasia she hated her because she was a bastard, Anastasia knew that it wasn't the reason, but she took it on the chin anyway.

There was a very simple way that Anastasia helped Robb she practiced with him. They clanged swords and did hand to hand combat until they were barely able to stand, she liked Robb he was a good warrior and a respectable man. Her favourite Stark to cheer up though was the one they called Snow she took his mind of everything in his world changing by using her womanly talents.

It was the eve before they both were bound to go their separate ways her south and him north. They just laid there they had spent much of the day entwined, right now they just held each other and waited for the sun which would ultimately part them. Anastasia rolled over so that she was facing her beautiful Jon Snow. He was hers even if it only to the sun made its appearance. "Here, you can have this until you're done at the wall." She said passing him her first blade. "It brings good luck you know I've never spilt a drop of blood while I had it in my hand."

"Thank you, but you'll never see it or me again."

"Yeah I will, the nights watch always comes to the capital a couple times a year to collect their new recruits. But I'll see you I know you'll be finished with the wall before our lives see their end."

"Alright, I'll give you something to remember me by then." He turned to his draw and produced a moderately beautiful silver ring on a piece of rope. "My father gave this to me a couple of years ago he said it was my mother's. It's the only thing I have of hers, but I'd like you to hold onto it while I'm gone."

"Thank you; do you remember your mother Jon?" She said as she slid it around her neck and felt the cold silver hit her chest, she owned a few pieces of jewellery but this one held more sentiment, then anything her father had given her.

"No, I don't know anything about her. What about you do you remember yours?"

"Yes I have many fond memories of my mother, she was pretty and smart and always looking out for me." Anastasia paused. "I'll write you know."

"Okay, I'll wait to receive your letters, then." He said sadly as he kissed her forehead and she left.

Anastasia walked down the hall to her room, her heart full of sadness, she knew he had to leave, but she didn't know it would hurt this much. She'd already stashed a few letters to him throughout his pack. As she dressed for the ride she knew that they'd met again.

She watched from a far as Jon said farewell to his father, and rode to the wall, she prayed to all the gods, that she could think of that he'd be safe.

Author's note: Thank you if you're still reading this story, I know I go off on a tangent sometimes. I'd also like to say thank you to the nearly six hundred people who've read my story. I've never had one this popular, but could someone please review to boost my confidence and a million apologies for not updating sooner, I've been having some technical difficulties.


	7. On the road again

Anastasia continued along the King's road with the rest of the party as Jon travelled further and further north, how she wished she could go with him. Anastasia never really understood her hatred for the south she had been born in the south; she'd lived most of her life in the south. Her mother was a southern yet she was always drawn to the north, even before she'd come there. She always thought that because the south was full, there was nowhere new to go, everyone was piled on top of each other and you could never be alone, everyone new every secret you hid. Anastasia also considered the fact that court was in the south, she hated court, not a single word spoken in it had any sort of truth to it and everyone was out to get someone or something.

Anastasia had to ride alongside the blonde brat, as he complained about everything in sight, the weather, the scenery, his saddle, the company. Anastasia had almost had it with this little brat; she couldn't believe that someday it would be king. "Hey whore brat," He used that term of endearment whenever he wanted her attention.

"Yes my prince, what is it?"

"I have tried with this saddle; have someone change it for me." He commanded like a right royal prick.

"We are due to stop in less than an hour; surely you can wait until then."

"No, I will not wait until it is convenient for you. A king never waits upon anyone."

Anastasia had snapped her day was going bad enough as it was she couldn't deal with Joffery's antics. "Well, you are not a king yet! And in order to be a king you do need to grow a pair. Something you are severely lacking in. I should probably go and get Princess Myrcella at least she wouldn't bitch as much." She rode head of him going to join the front of the pack instead of being stuck up the back.

"Come back here I should have you whipped for speaking to me as such." He yelled like the spoiled brat he was. Anastasia knew it was an empty threat he'd been saying for years that he'd have her whipped but it had never happened. She'd made friends within the guard, and knew unless her father commanded it, she'd remain fine.

They rode on until they came to a halt in a little patch of greenery. Anastasia dismounted and made her way to a nice tree and pushed herself up the branches quickly and silently. She peered down at her father and Ned Stark. They chatted about old times and Daenerys Targaryen, Anastasia's ears perked at the last bit of their conversation. She knew of Daenerys, she was the only surviving Targaryen girl. Robert wanted her dead.

They hadn't finished their argument when Cersei came barging in her skirts all in a twist. Anastasia knew this was about her. "Where is she?" Cersei asked venom in her voice.

"Who, woman?" Robert answered.

"That little bastard you insist on letting parade around."

"I don't know where Anastasia,"

I slipped off my branch and dropped gracefully to the ground right behind Cersei's back. "I'm right here your majesty."

"Oh, how many times have I told you not to do that?"

"It's not my fault you're not aware of your surroundings."

"Robert has she told you, that she insulted our son."

"And what of it woman, children will be children."

"Joffery is not a child he is next in line for the throne and deserves respect from those below him."

"To be frank my queen, my respect is earned, not by who your father is by the measure of a man. So your son does not deserve my respect."

"What exactly did you say to the boy that riled his mother up?"

"I simply told him that he is not a king yet, and in order to be a king that he must first be a man, which he also is not. I may have also mentioned that your daughter would be more suited to ride as she complained less."

"How dare you, say such things to your future monarch."

"I didn't say a single thing to him that isn't true and unless you start treating him like a man, you're going to end up with a snivelling little boy that hides behind his mother's skirts ruling the kingdom. How could that ever lead and army or unite a nation, tell me my queen, is that the future you want for your son."

"Robert, punish her, she has no right to insult your family like that."

"She's spoken nothing but truth. What do you want me to do whip her for trying to turn that sap of a son of mine into a man."

"This isn't over," She sieved at Anastasia. "Keep that girl away, from our son."

"It would be my pleasure." Anastasia mocked at her step mother.

"Off with you woman. Now Anastasia, what do you know about this situation in the east?"

"Well I have the privilege, of knowing the Dothraki that the Targaryen girl is married to. I travelled with Khal Drogo's khalasar for nearly a year and a half."

"Do you think you could get a letter to him?"

"This is Khal Drogo we are talking about. I've seen the man rip another man's throat out. He is the Khal of Khals. But he doesn't read."

"Bloody savages."


	8. Dinning with wolves

Anastasia was taking care of her horse, while others took their evening meal. "Hey, whores brat." Joffery stumbled toward her.

"Yes, your grace,"

"My mother wants your head on a spike for what you did. She says it's treason, and my first act as kings should be to put your head on the castle gates, I agree with her."

"Of course you do, you really are a pathetic excuse for royalty."

"I'll tell my mother."

"By all means go, run now tell mother and have a woman fight your battles for you for the rest of your life."

Anastasia knew that was going to bite her in the ass, but she really didn't care, Cersei didn't have anything on her and she knew it. Anastasia made her way around the camp that had been erected. She was about to sit with the soldiers to have her meal, when a familiar face appeared from the flaps of a tent. "Anastasia, come and join us." Araya bobbed as she talked.

She didn't really want to but she could see no harm in spending an evening with the Starks. She was led by the hand inside the Starks tent it was pretty nice for a tent. "Ah, Anastasia I didn't realise you'd be joining us." Ned Stark said as he stood.

"It's alright Lord Stark; if you want I'll leave."

"No it's just unexpected." The food was quite nice, as Anastasia sat there and observed the Starks and they watched her right back. "You know I've never seen anyone talk to a Lannister like that before."

"Trust me Lord Stark, when you're surrounded by them day and night, you start to dislike them."

"I find the Lannisters as very nice company" Sansa chimed in, with her proper lady voice.

"Well, I'll give you this advice sweetie, run far and run fast away from the lot of them. Lannisters only look out for themselves, everyone else is expendable."

"Can I ask you a question Anastasia, they say you don't bare a bastards name is that true."

"Yes, I took my mother's name."

"But, why, it's tradition for bastards from the south to be flowers?"

"Because I am still my mother's child, she loved me and took care of me and spent every day providing for us until she died. So I thought it fair to remember her by caring on her name as everyone else does. I plan to give the name to my children as well."

"Won't you want to give them your husband's name?"

"I like the idea of children but I see a husband as optional."

"You can't do that!" Sansa said full of disgust.

"Why can't I?"

"Because, it's not how life works."

"Honey I've spent way too much of my life rebelling against men, to roll over a do what one wants just because he gave me a ring."

"You've got no problem, saying what you want do you?" Said Ned.

"Well I think she's rude." Sansa stuck up her nose.

"You'll fit right in at court lady Sansa. It's one of the ladies favourite activities hating me. If you'll excuse me I'll be leaving thank you for my hospitality."

Anastasia hated being looked down upon especially by some stupid little girl she'd even tried to help. How could that little bitch think that she was better than her, really she was pathetic. Anastasia just wanted to sleep, she set up her gear in a nice big tree, and she preferred it to some tent where she couldn't see the stars or anything around. Anastasia was just settling into sleep, when she heard a voice that was always constantly humming in her ear. "Come down here bastard." Cersei commanded from the ground aimlessly looking around the tree. "I know you're here, I had the guards watch what plantation you decided to climb into tonight. We need to talk."

"Well, you talk and I'll listen." She chimed from my position, making sure she couldn't place exactly where I was.

"Come down here, now as your queen I command you."

Anastasia decided to climb down from here position, slipping to the ground without even cracking a twig. "What do you want Cersei? It's obviously something big if you came in person and only to boot, to meet the wicked bastard."


	9. Family affairs

Jon thought of her constantly as he travelled to the wall. He'd made up his mind up years ago that he would take the black; he would be a ranger just like his uncle Benjen. Jon was looking through his pack when he found it a note from her. It was beautiful, written so finely and elegant just like she is. He flipped it open to see what she put into a note that she couldn't say in person. It read:

Dear Jon

I hope that this note finds you well; I know I always try to act brave and strong. But such is not the case, I am a weak girl, if I wasn't I wouldn't have needed to send this letter I would been able to man up, and tell you myself. But due to these not being the circumstances instead of hearing this straight from my lips you must read it off this letter.

Anastasia stood and faced her wicked step mother as she paced. "It is really rude of you to spend your time up a tree instead of in the tent your father has provided you with. But then again how well-mannered could you expect a whore's daughter to be, one who belongs in a brothel somewhere lying on her back rather than mingling with lords and ladies in court."

"What do you want Lannister?"

"I want you to disappear, like you did last time, but I don't want little Anastasia to do another magical reappearance like last time. Here that's more than you had before, take the money and a horse if you want ride north, go over the narrow sea, I don't care. I want you to stop disgracing my family and the only way you can do that is if you're not here, I'm tired of picking up the pieces after you."

"I can't be bought Lannister. Now what are you planning if you're willing to pay me, in order to get rid of me."

"Nothing, I just want you out of my hair. This is the diplomatic way of solving things, though if you were to stick around you could simply find that you're taken ill rather suddenly."

"There's the Cersei I know, threating me. What threat do I pose to your plans?"

"I don't have any plans."

"Of course you do, you're a Lannister after all. You always have plans."

"Don't push me girl, I could get rid of you."

"I don't doubt that after all, you got rid of my mother, my brother and Jon Arryn. But do know Cersei that there are places where if a blade was to slip, it would end in certain death. These things are easily covered as well; who knows the queen could have been suffering from a great sadness."

"You'd never be able to do."

"You seem to be quite schooled in the ridding of people when they become a nuisance, enlighten me. What exactly did my mother do that was worth your horrid poison?"

"She was a whore."

"My father fucks many whores, yet I don't see them turning up dead."

"What can I say, I didn't like the woman."

"Oh, Cersei I've been waiting a long time for this. You killed my mother for a reason; I want to know what it was."

"I had nothing to do with your mother's untimely death. Maybe she just caught something from one of her lower patrons."

"No, you did. For you see she was the first of your poisonings, you gave her something that anyone who looked hard enough could see was poison, of course who would notice a whores death, they'd put it towards some disease or another."

"Maybe I just wanted Robert to pay more attention to me and she got in the way."

"No, you had something more sinister than that. You made her suffer for days fighting the toxin, if you simply wanted her gone, you could have had murdered in the streets another robbery gone wrong, who'd question it."

"Maybe I wanted her to pay for her crimes."

"Cersei Lannister high and mighty, no you have no moral compass, you don't care about in justice or crimes. You care about yourself and your children. So answer me this, what possible threat could a common whore pose to you the queen of the seven kingdoms."

"You want to know the truth about your darling mother. She was in the way. She had the affections of Robert; he actually cared for the woman she looked and acted like his precious Lyanna Stark. We'd only been married for weeks and he'd turned to a whore. The woman like me had never stepped foot into the north and yet she spoke so passionately about it. She had lived her entire life in the capital, she was pretty and was just like me yet he preferred her. She was a common slut and I was of noble birth. I had been upstaged by this stupid whore; Robert had her come by for things other than fucking. That I could deal with, but love, he loved her. Then not to long after that she brought you along. Did Robert ever tell you that he was present for your birth? I was sitting in that castle pregnant with our first child and instead he chose to be at your mother's side for the birth of his bastard. He came home that night and drank to the health of his beautiful daughter, and there was no question that you were his. A Baratheon if I ever saw one he said. After that he wasn't even present for Joffery's birth he hunted. How could he do that to me, I would have given up anything for that man! I had come to terms with being second to a dead woman, but I couldn't handle being behind a whore. A whore who had this little girl, something I wanted and I was stuck with this little monster. I threw myself into finding anything that would condemn that woman that would make him see that I was his only option. I used every resource I had to dig up something, anything that would bring her down and there it was a little thing that could bring her down. The bitch was a Targaryen hand maiden. I had it, I ran to Robert I tried and I tried but he wouldn't listen to me. He refused to believe that his little Imogene was a dragon in sheep's clothing. There was nothing I could do. So I had to protect my husband, my king and my country. It was easy; I had a servant put some hemlock in her tea every time she visited the castle. Then she couldn't anymore, like you said she fought it for days, until she eventually died in that disgusting whore house where she belonged."

"You killed her to protect, your country and Robert. From a girl who braided a Targaryen's hair. Oh I'm shaking in my boots. By the way the reason that Robert wouldn't listen is because he already knew. She begged him for mercy because she served his enemies. You killed her for nothing but your jealousy." Cersei fled the scene not willing to face the hard truth. Anastasia made her way back up the tree. Thanking the gods that, that was the extent of Cersei's knowledge of her mother.

Jon was left in shock as he lay on the hard ground and tried to sleep, how could she have kept this from everyone. He read the letter over again.

I am a Targaryen. My mother was Imogene Targaryen, the eldest daughter of the mad king. Because she was locked away for the majority of her life her appearance was elusive to most. Fearing the worst she left her safe keep a week and a half before Jaime Lannister killed the mad king and your father and the rest of the rebels invaded the capital ultimately seizing control of the kingdom and giving Robert his crown. My mother was aided in her escape and proceeded to cut and dye her hair from Targaryen white to Baratheon black. She ended up in the employ of Littlefinger working as one of his whores, under the pretence that she was a hand maiden from the castle desperately in need of a job. This was all part of the plan she had been scheming since her father, was first opposed in order to bring the Targaryen name back to power after their impending fall, her plan was to infiltrate the new kings trust as a whore, she would then be able to give him a bastard child. One who would have both the old and the new lines blood flowing through their veins; they would then have the greatest claim to the iron throne as the joining of Targaryen and Baratheon. A boy was the desired outcome, but alas I was the child she bore. I'm sorry I hope you understand that I couldn't choose my parentage, and I do not wish to take the iron throne. But I hope you can forgive me none the less. I would enjoy if you would continue to write to me. But I understand if you can't due to our families bloody past.

Forever loving you Anastasia

Authors note: Sorry but this may be the last update for a few weeks, because life gets in the way of writing. But please I would love to hear what you think in the mean time.


	10. Where his loyalties lie

Authors note: A million thanks to Danni for the awesome review glad you like it and don't worry I'd push Anastasia off a cliff if I could get with Jon Snow.

Anastasia sat in the tree relieved by the lack of knowledge which Cersei had on her mother's past, which would keep it all safer. She had always feared that Cersei would know her mother's true identity as one of the surviving Targaryen children, if that information was to be leaked then Anastasia's head would surely be secured firmly on a spike. The day was dull as they travelled along, Anastasia stayed up the front of the party far away from Cersei and her offspring. Anastasia was bored when they stopped for their midday meal, she sat with the young Stark girl. As always Araya was full of questions. "Why do you always wear your hair in a braid?"

"When I lived with the Dothraki, I learnt that the men wear their hair in braids because they are strong, they are a symbol of strength, only cut when they lose in battle. I could braid your hair, if you like."

"Alright." Anastasia sat down on the grass behind Araya and began to weave her hair together. "What was it like travelling with a Dothraki heard?"

"They aren't a heard, they are a khalasar. It was hot and crowded most of the day as you spent day after day walking until your feet bled, you had to fight for everything you had, but you truly knew who you were, because you were stripped of all things that don't matter, you were respected by how strong you are."

"Why did you leave?"

"Because I had things to attend to here, child. I'm done." Anastasia said as she laid the braid on Araya's back. "Now go and practice, being a warrior." Anastasia encouraged as she watched Araya make her way of the practice with a wooden sword. Anastasia remembered when she was young and learning how to use a sword. She had always preferred her knives, but still liked the power of wielding a sword, a man's weapon in her hands. She had started when she was seven and hadn't gone a day without practicing since.

It was an eventful afternoon on the king's road, the youngest Stark girl had been accused of beating Joffery with a club while her dire wolf attacked his arm, and the butcher's boy had been caught up in all this mess. Anastasia had tired of these events many years ago, Joffery had always been a little bitch when it came to a fight, and he hid behind the hound and shouted commands from a safe distance like a true nobleman. The accusations had also come from the mouth of her horrid step mother, so Anastasia was inclined to not believe a single word of it.

Anastasia stood as her father heard her father deliberate on the issue, she had just heard that the butchers boy had been ridden down by the hound. Anastasia held her tongue as Cersei pour many little lies into Roberts head. Anastasia practically shock with anger as Robert had the other wolf murdered, she watched Sansa's face as she heard that her precious Lady would be slaughter. Anastasia didn't like the girl, but she didn't deserve her animal to be killed.

It wasn't until after the proceedings that Anastasia spoke her mind. "How could you do that?" She fumed at her father.

"I did what I had to do." He replied sullenly.

"No you did what Cersei wanted, you served her little plans over the truth and you sent both an innocent boy and wolf to their deaths. When are you going to start acting like a king instead of like a martinet puppet?"

"Watch your tongue girl, you are raising your voice at a king."

"No I'm raising my voice at my father, how can you let this happen, let Cersei control you like this, let your son grow up as a pussy, hiding behind his mother's skirts whenever trouble is near. What kind of king are you if you can't even raise your own boy right?"

Robert stood tall as he approached her, the old man was quick she didn't see the back of his hand coming as she struck her face. Anastasia was shocked as she bit her freshly red check; she balled her hands into fists. "Think carefully before your next move girl, otherwise you'll find yourself in a cell. Now get out of my sight."

Anastasia stormed out of the tent, she looked at Ned Stark as she left and mouthed 'he's your problem now'. Anastasia retreated to her tree; she looked up at the stars and wondered what tomorrow would bring."

In the morning Anastasia was summoned to her father's tent, which was never a good thing. There they sat Robert and his queen. Cersei's face lit up when Anastasia entered; she had feeling that this was her doing. Robert sat on his travelling throne looking rather kingly he stared at her with little warmth; Anastasia knew she had wounded his pride yesterday, but she didn't think it had been enough to be prosecuted for it. "You will ride north before you head to the east; see what you can find out about the Targaryen with those savages of yours."

Anastasia stood shocked at how he could choose that bitch Cersei over his own daughter.


	11. Troubles from the east

Jon made his way further towards the wall and father away from Anastasia, he imagined what it would be like, and he'd never been south. It could only dream of what she'd look like dress in southern attire instead of like a man. He felt warm at the thoughts of Anastasia, he didn't care that she was a dragon; he would never judge anyone based on their birth. Jon sifted through his pack only to find another letter fall from it. Jon opened it to find that it was once again in Anastasia's hand.

Dear Jon,

By now you should have read about my turbulent family history, I hope you are able to accept me and don't intend to burn this letter unread. I wrote this letter to inform you where you will receive my letters when you reach the wall. There is a small section down to the west of the main gate, there is a small keep there were for small favours a man can get letters sent and delivered. I won't write until after I hear from you, the ball is now in your court Jon Snow.

Anastasia prepared her horse for the long ride, the king had spared no men for her, but that did not bother Anastasia she had always preferred the allure of the open road alone. She left the kings party before dawn; there was no point her staying where she was not wanted.

Anastasia loved travelling along the open road alone, there was never ending possibilities, she rode her horse harder than necessary, and she was thrilled at the possibility of seeing Jon so soon. Her father thought that he was punishing her by sending her back north, but in fact nothing would make her happier, she loved the north and had always wanted to see what it looked like beyond the wall. They also thought it was a terrible thing to be sent over the narrow sea, but she could not wait until she got there. Anastasia had heard stories while she travelled with the Dothraki that the remaining dragons stilled live near the red waste, she wanted to see for herself the family she was supposed to be with.

Anastasia spent much of her time upon her horse, riding the long forgotten roads; she didn't like staying in towns, because there was always some horny bastard who was up for the challenge of a woman with a sword. Anastasia much preferred sleeping in a tree, there was the purity of it. Her journey was largely uneventful, until the third day. She was travelling through a thick clearing of trees, when a familiar figure appeared Sheridan was a mighty woman warrior. Anastasia had met her while she resided over the narrow sea. The woman was fierce, but never had learnt how to be silent when she moved.

"You're a long way from home aren't you?" Anastasia said as she dismounted her horse.

"I could same the same for you."

"Well, what do you want I take it this isn't a friendly visit otherwise we may have meet somewhere more public." Anastasia kept her eyes on the wild woman, while her hands inconspicuously made their way to her blades.

"I would, have met you on an open field, but the rat you are sneaks through the country, you hide in your castle and now along this hidden track. I'm here in order to take you home, back to your Khal. I'm not supposed to hurt you as you are still my Khaleesi."

"I'm not a Khaleesi, I never wed your Khal, and if I remember correctly I left before the wedding with his horse right here." She said patting her beautiful stead.

"I do not agree with you being my Khaleesi, but the Khal has sent me to retrieve what is his, so he may mount his bride."

"Your Khal had something I wanted and I took it, it's not my problem he thought that access to my cunt came with it." Anastasia threw a knife faster, than Sheridan could blink the blade flying past the woman the blade close enough to trim her hair with it. "The next one won't miss, now do you want to leave or have me show you why he wanted me as a Khaleesi."

Sheridan was not one to be threated she pulled her blade and launched herself at Anastasia, I piercing battle cry on her lips. Anastasia moved to the side, leaving the woman exposed from the side, but choosing not to take the easy shot, she simply put a swift kick into the woman's side, hoping that if she just left her bruised, she'd leave with a wounded pride instead of as a dead woman. Sheridan was thrown of course, she stumbled sideways. Anastasia let her recover, but the woman just kept coming each time getting closer and closer to striking Anastasia, Anastasia was tiring of sparing this woman, had she wanted to kill her the woman would be dead several times over.

"Back down or I will kill you and it won't be a pretty sight." Anastasia threatened.

"You have not killed me yet, why would I back down?"

Anastasia grabbed the blade from her lower back and threw it true into the woman solar plexus, making Sheridan drop her weapon and reach for the blade. Anastasia grabbed it first and shoved it further into the wild woman before, whispering in her ear. "You will ride with your ancestors in the night lands, on this night." Anastasia pulled the blade up further.

Anastasia looked at the woman's blood filled mouth as she spluttered "Your mercy."

Anastasia was tired when she looked at the dead woman's body. Anastasia sprung to action, gathering wood as she built a burial pyre. Anastasia had much experience in the construction of these sadly. By the time night had fallen the fire blazed and Anastasia looked into the flames which ate the wild woman, "You were brave, regardless of how stupid, you were brave. Rest in peace now."


	12. The Wall

Anastasia tried not to think of what had taken place along the road as she entered the mighty structure that was the wall. Anastasia had always had a deep appreciation for the wall and its purpose; her only problem lied in its ancient beliefs that women were weak and had to be protected by the men of the night's watch. Anastasia was met with stares of awe as walked through the training yard in order to meet with the lord commander of the night's watch. The senior member that led her said with rather contempt. "The king didn't send word that he was sending a little girl, to inspect the wall."

"Do you often receive word straight from the king, sir? I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"You know if you were a man I slog you a good one."

"Well you can try but I tell you, you'll end up on your ass."

Anastasia made the rest of her way to the lord commanders' chamber in silence. The quickest way was to cut through the training yard, there Anastasia was met with many hoots and wolf whistles. A small smile crept across her lips she'd always wanted to be respected by men but she didn't mind admired either. Though she guessed it wasn't much of a compliment, most the men of the night's watch would gladly bad anything that moved. "Pay attention you bastards, it's only a girl for Christ's sakes, you haven't even been here for two months and you're losing your minds over the first piece of meat that walks through the yard!" The trainer yelled.

As Anastasia made her way up the stairs she caught the eye of Jon Snow, she winked and he was knocked flat on his back as he watched her go. Anastasia was not nearly as playful as she entered the commanders chambers. "So why does the king bother sending a high born lady to inspect our ranks?"

"Do to the fact his wife wanted be out of her sights before she pulled all that pretty gold hair out of her hair, and I'm not a high born lady, just a common bastard."

"How is it a bastard came to be so close to the royal family?"

"I just happened to come out of the right man's balls, so now I'm stuck to live out the rest of my days in the horrid southern courts."

"So what do you make of our old establishment, do you have as much contempt for it as Lord Tyrion, the people's princess."

"I didn't know my reputation preceded me Lord Mormont."

"Of course it does, most of the men from the capital sing your praises."

"I doubt that. I have much respect for you establishment which was built on honour and duty, but I don't like its blatant sexism."

"Would you have women guard the realm girl?"

"Yes there are many women who'd willing give their lives to the night watch just as you have men take the black willing. At least it would also give somewhere for those we find in the dungeons of king's landing to go as well."

"And how would you propose happen then girl? You've got vision I'll give you that but not sense."

"Are you telling me with the skeletal forces which currently man the wall, as you put it with every one of your letters that you send to king's landing, that you can have a sufficient number of men at every post?"

"You definitely have a southerns tongue. What is your idea then oh wise woman." The commander mocked her.

"I suggest that you set up women's towers. Where you have no men man the wall, that way you can avoid any children being born at the wall, and it would give you more troops then you'll ever be able to scrounge off of the king. Women who have no use in the world we have out there, where they're expected to be pretty little things."

"You carry a sword as your side girl can you use it?"

"Better than most of the boys that you have out in that training yard."

The lord commander stood and led Anastasia back out into the snow, they made their way down the stairs into the yard the men stood at attention as the lord commander entered, eyes forward and backs straight. "The girl here has insulted the lot of you; she thinks she could easily best you all with a sword, the rest of the night of training and any other duties for the man or men who can best her and this one is made of tough stuff boys so don't hold back on the little lady." He turned and addressed the next part directly at Anastasia. "You beat all of my trainees and I'll consider your suggestion, any questions?"

"Yeah do you want me to use live steel or wood?"

"We've got cheeky one here, you can use practice swords, not sharp enough hurt that pretty face of yours but sharp enough to teach you a lesson and leave you a little worse for wear."

"Fine." Anastasia handed her swords to the lord commander. "I wouldn't want any of your men cutting themselves on the pointy end."

Anastasia stepped forward onto the field in the middle of the circle of men who had formed, one of trainers handed her a practice sword. Anastasia stood side face and waited for them to come she tensed her muscles and surveyed the surroundings ready to show these boys a thing or two, the first attack came from behind her she spun around and didn't even use her sword as she threw her foot into his gut before spinning herself into elbow his nose, sending his head back before grabbing his sword and twirling it before throwing. "Next." She called as the boy lied unconscious on the ground. The boys who came next didn't like their chances on their own so they circled her; she casually leapt into the air vaulting herself over the men pushing one of them into the others balling them over like pins.

Trainers dragged away the wounded and unconscious, the better of the group started to step up, they threw themselves at her again and again as she used her speed to move out of the way before they could touch her and pushed them this way and that not afraid to pass the sword and surprise them as she showed off her hand to hand training as well, eventually all the willing ones had stepped up, none of them had bested her they had gotten a few lucky shots into her or even knocked her to the ground once or twice but Anastasia had never given up, she'd learned long ago that all battles were winnable and if you could still breathe you could still fight, until the very end. Every man who maned the night's watch who wasn't urgently needed stood and watched the southern girl that was knocking men of the night's watch down faster than fire ravaged a city.

Anastasia looked in victory as no one else stepped up to face her. "So commander should we discuss my ideas now." She smiled smugly as she caught her breathe.

"No one more, Snow step forward. I notice how you haven't tried to wipe the smile off the girls face yet. Do you not want the night off?"

"Not enough to hit a lady lord commander, I was taught never to strike a woman."

"Come on Jon show me what you've got." Anastasia teased, smiling.

Jon stepped up sword at the ready.


	13. Its an uphill battle

Anastasia stared down at Jon as he stood at attention waiting for her to make the first attack. They began to circle each of them biding their time until the other made a move, they were stopped by the lord commander, "Jon you've used live steel before, correct?" Jon nodded in response to the lord commander. "And Anastasia from watching I'll take it you've actually fought for real before, correct."

"Yes, I've been in a few situations which have required the use of steel."

"Then here." He threw both of them real swords with mighty fine edges on them.

Anastasia caught the blade as her dancing master had taught her; Jon fell to the ground trying to get his sword. Anastasia smiled at him she liked it when he was a fool, since he spent most of his time being so serious. They both held their blades ready to attack Jon moved first trying to get her from the side. Anastasia dodged manoeuvring herself in a position to take him out behind the knee. Anastasia would have if she was really fighting but she didn't want to hurt or embarrass Jon in front of his new brothers. Anastasia just playfully pushed him over. Jon picked himself up off the ground and faced her again this time he went for a more head on charge, Jon was blinded by his rage so he didn't see that he'd left a giant room for attack in his stance Anastasia took it, drawing herself closer to Jon so they were only inches apart throwing his blade across the yard and taking his legs out from under him with her foot. Jon landed flat on his back, Anastasia feeling dramatic put the tip of her sword to his throat and said. "Yield." A wide grin on her face.

"Not today," Jon said smugly as he move foot up her arm and kicked the blade out of her hands, before kicking her knee making her fall to the ground. Jon quickly leapt and pinned her to the ground. "Yield."

"Not a chance honey." She whispered in his ear as she pushed both her knees into his stomach and kicked him backwards. Before straddling his chest, outing her knees on either side of his head, keeping his arms subdued as they both panted, while Jon kicked his legs in a hopeless attempt to break free.

"Alright you lazy bastards back to work, that includes you Snow." The lord commander yelled, Anastasia got up slowly and helped Jon to his feet.

"Pathetic, the lot of you beaten by a girl." One of the trainers said as the men fanned out into their daily chores.

Anastasia winked at Jon one last time before jogging to catch up with the commander. "So when will I being seeing girls at the wall?" Anastasia asked.

"Never." The lord commander answered plainly.

"What, but you said."

"I said I'd think about it and honestly, the men of the nights watch is an old and noble intuition and it will not be sullied by having women."

"So all of you are just as two faced as those in the southern courts unwilling to accept my help even when you so desperately need it."

"We do not need your help. We have convinced Lord Tyrion to bring our plight to the king himself in order to obtain the men we need, and to explain how it is in the best interest of the realm that we are returned to all our former glory in order to help fight the things that put all of the seven kingdoms in danger. For we are the night's watch and we are respected and necessary." The lord commander shut the door to his chambers right in her face.

Anastasia was fuming at the man's insolence, if he wanted hard truths than she'd give them to him. Anastasia would not be ignored. "You want to know something honest, in the royal courts I'm the shit kicker because anything the king doesn't want to hear about is thrown to his small council and if they can't be bothered with it, I am given the prestigious honour of dealing with it and I can tell you know the night's watch is one of the things I deal with regularly, because down in the south you are viewed as a pointless institution, to guard the realms from story characters, men who waste their lives searching in the snow for things that don't exist. All letters from the night's watch come to me barely read."

"So what would you have us do, put a few girls on the wall, that won't bring us back to our full numbers and, how many of them would know how to use a sword."

"A few girls on the wall are a few closer to what you need and how many of the boys here have used a sword before."

"How would we train them?"

"There are a few female dancing masters that would die to be able to train young women how to fight. I could probably train your worst man here and teach him at least how to use a sword properly."

"You think so." The lord commander walked out of chambers and yelled. "Sam!" Just then a rather fat young boy came bounding in the chambers. Anastasia didn't remember him from anywhere in the training yard. "Anastasia meet Sam Tally, he is without a doubt the most unskilled man we've had at the wall. Now Sam, Anastasia here is going to train you for a week and in that time she reckons she'll have shown you how to use a sword properly."

"Hello." Sam said awkwardly as he stared at his feet.

Before Anastasia left she was informed by the commander. "You'll sleep in one of the spare chambers, best sleep with a blade."

"I spent time with the Dothraki I am a very light sleeper."

Anastasia look up at the ceiling of Jon's room as he breathed heavily beside her. "You know this is breaking my vows."

"And which vow is that?"

"That I shall take no wives."

"Did we get married during that because I was under the impression that it was sex?" She mocked him.

"They're the same thing."

"No their not, sex is when two people give into their animal instincts and mount one another, marriage is when two people are stuck spending the rest of their lives together generally hating each other more as the years go on. I've got to go and sleep before I begin with Sam in the morning. "


	14. Training begins

Author's note: Sorry for the delay on update but I had other stories that were easier since I had a tab bit of writers block, but read and enjoy.

Anastasia woke early, she'd only had a couple of hours sleep but she was fully awake. Anastasia made her way to the training yard, she searched the entire place for him but Sam was nowhere to be found , Anastasia had told him to be early she had no illusions that it was going to be easy to teach the fat lordling how to fight but she would do it, even if it killed her.

Anastasia collected plenty of ice from around the yard and melted it slightly, that was one thing the wall was not in short supply of ice, she marched up the stairs that lead to the trainees room, bucket in hand. Anastasia kicked open Sam's door with a little too much force, throwing the contents of the bucket over the sleeping Sam. It was quite a girly squeal when the practically frozen water hit his skin. "Alright up, time to get up." She yelled as she poured the last drops on him.

"Oh leave me alone, I need to get dressed." He whimpered from under the covers.

"Honey I grew up in a whore house for seven years trust me, you don't have anything special I haven't seen before." Anastasia stood in place arms crossed and hip pointed out. "Now come on get dressed, we should have already started because I'm only here for a few days and you are a lot of work."

"You said we were starting early, I thought that was ten minutes before everybody else."

"No early means by daybreak we've already got a sweat going, understood."

"But aren't we going to have breakfast?"

"I'm going to get another bucket and so gods help me if you are not in that training yard dressed and ready to work, I'll…" Anastasia bit down on her tongue. "I can't even finish that threat, but it will not be pleasant."

Anastasia marched back down the stairs to find a smug Alistair Thorne grinning ear to ear. "So how is training her lady pork going?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic." She snapped at him.

"I will enjoy watching you fail, a girl has no place with a sword in her hands."

Anastasia stormed off into the armoury to get the supplies she needed, when she came back out there stood Sam watching his feet. "Alright let's begin, now I'm going to just block your attacks while you show me everything you've got."

Anastasia threw him the sword and he missed by a mile, she stood waiting while he blunder time and time again because the thing was slippery. She was glad everyone else was breaking their fast as she tried to make this man into a weapon. Eventually he was able to pick up the practice sword and swing it at her; she had seen children in the streets with sticks that had better form than Sam Tarly.

"Alright you just need to hit me; I promise I won't divert the blow in anyway."

"But you're a woman, I can't hit you." He said meekly stared down at his feet once again.

"Now listen here boy, you look at me when I'm talking to you and you listen good. I've taken so much shit in my life that I don't even feel it when I get hit most the time, so you sack up swing that bloody sword or I'll show you how much it hurts when a girl hits you okay."

By the time they headed up to eat because Sam would not shut up, she was almost at the point of beating his head in with a solid object. Anastasia sat down next to Jon while Sam went and got food.

"What not hungry?" Jon said as he stared down at the lack of food in front of her.

"No I can't eat; I've got to turn him into a decent sword." Anastasia said disheartedly looking at her empty place. "Is there anything he's good at?"

"He can read really well." Jon said around a mouthful of bread.

"That's not helpful. Is there something he can do? Can he read an opponent or hide behind a shield at least."

"Sam wasn't cut out for swords and battle just quiet and say you we're wrong." Jon said disinterested in the whole matter.

"And what show those sick bastards that run this place that I'm a week little girl who's going to run for cover at the first sign of trouble. No I'm going to do this even if it kills us both."

Anastasia went back to the yard and prepared for Sam's return. Everyone cleared out of the hall at the same time, so now Anastasia had an audience to watch her fail. There were still many wandering eyes and a few calls as they saw her ready to start, it made Anastasia sick at the amount of disrespect. But it was one little arrogant shit that got her blood boiling, it was the stupidest comment but it set her off. "That bitch belongs underneath a man not trying to teach a craven how to fight." The one named Rast said.

Anastasia snapped at that she turned around and grabbed the little prick by the throat holding against the wall with a life strangling grip. "Now you listen to me you mother fucking cunt, I have worked every single day of my life until my fingers bled in order to prove to arrogant fucks like yourself who think that just because they were graced with the prestigious honour of having a cock between their legs that they're allowed to use and abuse me, that they are better than me. Well let me tell you something boy that privilege can be easily taken away with one swift cut and I will not tolerate someone of the likes of you telling what I should be doing and if you ever suggest that I should be some sex toy for a prick of the likes of you again I will personally show you every way my dancing master taught me to make a man scream in cry in pain before he dies. So if you have anything else that you want to come out of that little piss ant mouth of yours you let me know." She said holding the cold steel of her blade to his lips before slamming his head back against the wall and throwing knees into his crotch, stomach and nose. "And that goes for the rest of you to."

"Sam move it, we don't have all day." She yelled at him, it wasn't going to be easy but she had to do it.


	15. Marching orders

Anastasia worked Sam to the bone; they skipped the midday meal and continued long after the other boys had gone off to their own accord. "Isn't there a chance we can stop now?" Sam puffed, he hadn't taken a proper breath in hours as Anastasia kept pushing him further and further, repeating things like every bruise is a lesson and every lesson makes you better. Sam dropped his sword, he was completely exhausted.

"Fine we'll call it a day, you've got ten minutes until evening meal by the look of things. We begin before day break tomorrow okay." Anastasia said as she wiped away the small amount of sweat she had from lunging and blocking for a few solid hours with Sam, he was covered in it though since he insisted on wearing the stupid amount of layers while they fought.

"Why are you bothering with this? I'm never going to be good enough to beat anyone, regardless of how many lessons I learn."

"I want something and I've never been one to give up on it and if I have to perform the miracle of teaching you how to hold a sword then I will, or I'll die trying."

"I can see that you're determined but isn't this excessive, even Thorn isn't this hard on us. I bet your teacher was never like this on you."

"That was easy boy. When I was travelling I perfected my art with a sword by spending eight months with the shadow warriors, in that time I would practice twelve to fourteen hours a day. I was taught body training in which you are subjected to temperature control so it can never affect you. Do you know how they do that boy?"

"No." Sam looked mystified as he looked at her, at least she'd accomplished that today he could maintain eye contact with a girl.

"They throw you underneath the water of a lake that's been frozen and they hold you down until you can barely breath before pulling you back out and doing it all over again. Now do you think my training is cruel?" Anastasia walked off not even bothering to hear him. She walked into the food hall while they were all still eating, the room was full of chatter before she had stepped in, but it went quiet as the grave when she entered.

Anastasia was used to being hated by those who viewed themselves as better than her, she made her way to Jon's table they were relatively close to the fire, though she could feel the icy glare from across the room, it came from the brother she had humiliated this morning, his lips turned up into a shallow smile as he caught her looking at him. That was odd usually when you broke a man's nose he was pissed. The food at castle black was nothing spectacular, mostly dry bread, meat and stale ale. Anastasia didn't have a rich taste in food but preferred it to not taste of salt.

She decided to take her leave from the men so she could wash, they only had the one place so she figured it was better to get in now before some bright spark suggested communal bathing. Anastasia striped off and put herself into the cold tub, it was almost icy but steam rose from it after her skin graced the water, she didn't know why but she always ran hotter than everybody else. The maesters could never tell if she actually had a fever, it was known by many that you could almost fry an egg on her forehead. Anastasia sunk further into her bath liking the water all around her skin; it took all the stress and problems away. Anastasia heard a noise, like the door opening. "Whichever one of you sick freaks are in here planning on have a show, better get out before I do otherwise you won't be able to piss without seeing blood for a month." She yelled from her bath, she heard the door close as quickly as it had opened and sunk back into the water.

Finally when Anastasia had decided to return to real world instead of her watery bliss, she found that her clothes had been taken. They better get a good laugh out of this before I take all their teeth out, she thought as she strode to the hall wearing nothing but the small towel she had planned on using for her hair. When she walked into the hall for the second time that night she was greeted by silence, all of them stared in awe as a beautiful young woman stood in front of them almost as naked as the day she came into the world. Anastasia could feel so many pairs of eyes on her as she made her way to the table furthest from the warm fire. She had to make sure not to bend otherwise these guys would see more than she was comfortable with.

"Are you cold my lady?" Asked the scumbag Rast.

"No, we southerners run hot, but if you don't give my clothes back you and that precious cock of yours will be parting." She spat at him.

"And what will I get if I do give them back, you removing that nice little towel of yours."

"No you'll get to keep a few of your teeth." She threatened.

"That's enough of this," The lord Commander boomed from his seat. "You will behave as a man of the night's watch and give the woman her clothes back and you." He said pointing a stern finger at Anastasia. "Will get dressed and come to my chambers immediately, is that understood?"

Anastasia took her clothes back grateful and walked behind one of the counters away from the prying eyes of them and put her clothes back on, she was fairly warm so she didn't bother with her over shirt instead deciding to just have the under one. She walked straight to the lord commanders chambers; he was in a right fury. "You haven't even been here a week and already you've crushed the moral of most of our trainees, you've brought scandal and resentment among the men and you want me to put more of you at the wall, girls you're all poisonous snakes weaving your way into men's minds before killing them slowly. The night's watch shall remain as it always has, with men only. I'll hear no more of your ideas about putting women at the wall, one of you causes this much chaos, think of what a dozen will do. I write up what we need and what I want you to pass on to your father, I expect you'll be leaving in the morning."


	16. Not going anywhere

Author's Note: I'm sorry I know it's getting a bit boring but once we get over the narrow sea and back to king's landing it should be all good so please hang in there.

Anastasia slammed the door to the lord commander's chambers as she left, heading to Jon's room before she detoured to the maesters. She knocked on the door for it to be answered by one of his stewards. "What may I do for you ma'am?" He asked hesitantly.

"Nothing I'd like to speak with the maester." She informed him before steeping into the chamber. The steward just looked dumb struck as she waited there. "Now would be preferable." She said as he started to scurry of in order to find the maester.

The maester came in very slowly, "Ah, so what ails you my lady. I'm sorry to say I don't get many females come to see me." He laughed at his own attempt at humour. His steward stood at his side waiting, the maester sat himself down next to the fire.

"It's something of a rather private matter maester; I would appreciate it if you would ask your man to wait somewhere else." She nodded towards the steward, who left without even needing the maester's order.

"Now what is it bothers you girl?" He asked leaning closer to the fire.

"You are Aemon of the house Targaryen correct."

"Not for many years my child, but how is it that you can to be in this knowledge?"

"Do you remember Ayres daughter Imogene, she was only a little girl of five or six the last time you visited the capital."

"Yes I remember her distantly, she was beautiful with her Targaryen silver hair. I still hope that she is out there somewhere, since she disappeared before the rebels stormed the castle. Why do you bring her up child?"

"I'm sad to tell you that she does not live, she died nearly nine years ago, and she never left the capital, she worked in a whorehouse until she was poisoned."

"And how is it you know of my niece when everyone else in the seven kingdoms believes she vanished into thin air or died."

"Well she had three children while she worked at this establishment a daughter Maria who was fathered by a spice merchant but was a stillborn, a son Egan who was fathered by a northern farmer who had decided to spend the money he had just come into on a first class whore, he died at the age of seven from poison and a daughter Anastasia who was fathered by the current king Robert who sits in front of you."

"Is what you say true?"

"Yes, I needed to send your man away because even if they forget our family's past for you, it may not be the case for me. My father is not informed on my mother's bloodline and I'd like to keep it that way." Anastasia rose ready to leave.

"Why do you tell me this now?"

"Because there is a good chance that tomorrow I will be forcibly removed from the grounds. It should be quite a spectacle, me kicking and yelling as they have ten or twelve men try to pick me up and carry me off."

Aemon laughed at that. "It's good to know that some of my family still exists and came to see me. I pray that you never meet the fate that our other kin did."

"Me too," She said thoughtfully as she left the maesters chambers.

The next morning Anastasia had Sam up long before dawn she had practiced just four moves with him, the essentials of swordplay, she would prove to the commander that she wasn't some poisonous snake. "Alright now left Sam," She commanded as the Mormont stepped out of his chambers. "Right," Their blades crossed again and again, he wouldn't win any prizes but hopefully what Anastasia taught him would keep the boy alive.

"What are you doing girl? I expected you to be gone by this hour." He looked down at her, as if she was a great disappointment.

"I never do as people expect for fear of becoming predictable. You gave me a challenge to turn this boy into a man who could use a sword and I plan to see it through to the end, my lord." She bowed before continuing to throw instructions at Sam.

"Very well then but give me some results."

While they were packing up for the day Sam had the courage to speak to Anastasia directly. "I was wondering, why you talk so fondly of your time with the Dothraki, from everything I've read they're horrid savages that eat their own horse." They made their way through the stables to the armoury.

"You see my stallion there, he was a Khals horse before I stole him, it's a great dishonour among the Dothraki to have your horse stolen, but after that I earned respect from the next khalasar I joined. I loved the fact that it didn't matter that I was a woman, because if I could beat a man in battle then I was held in a higher esteem unlike here where no matter how many times I pushed those bastards into the ground they'd just get back up and say that I didn't deserve to wield a sword, that is why I respect the Dothraki." She walked away leaving Sam to contemplate what she had said.

It was a few days before Sam was ready to at least challenge an opponent just in time for Anastasia's departure from the wall.


	17. Goodbyes

Anastasia waited nervously among the crowd which surrounded the fight she looked down at Sam, she had taught him everything that she could in the short time she had but, she wondered if it was in fact enough. Sam stood at the ready they had at least matched him fairly with some other trainee who had no talent, Anastasia was thankful for that, she couldn't have bared it if Thorne had been cruel enough to give him a man who could actually use a sword. She watched in anticipation as they two of them fought. Sam swung his sword without a streak of grace or finesse yet he hit, Anastasia was immensely proud of him she had only taught him the six essential moves involved in swordsmanship, torso block, parry, left jab, right jab, high blow and low sweep, they wouldn't win him any tournaments but they would keep him alive if he ever needed to fight. They bashed play swords together for the better part of an hour both of them leaving easy holes in their defence but finally with one triumphant blow he knocked his opponent to the ground and unarmed him.

As Sam stood victorious over his fellow brother much to the surprise of the audience, Anastasia ran up, almost crying with joy and threw her arms around the big man, she had to lift herself a little just to get their but she was filled with such joy that this man had secured her dream of having women at the wall. After releasing Sam from her arms she looked through the sea of men in black to find the lord commander, his face was hard as stone. "Shall we talk about arrangements?" She asked smugly as she sauntered over to him.

Later that night Anastasia crept into Jon's chambers, where he was waiting. "I can't believe it." She rejoiced as she leapt into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, planting a wet kiss on his lips. "They're going to let women take the black, and serve the realm just as you do. It won't be for quite a few years but it's closer than ever before."

Jon placed Anastasia down on the bed. "Will you be taking the black and joining me up here?" He asked his voice so sweet.

"No, I was planning on head east to live out the rest of my days." She said twisting her fingers in his hair and pulling him on top of her. "But I was planning on you joining me." She kissed him passionately.

"I can't my place is here, I plan on saying those words and being a ranger, just like my uncle Benjen. Proud to serve my life as a man of the night's watch, doing all I must so that the seven kingdoms are safe."

"Just think about it you and me, a little house not too far from the sea in the free cities. Our lives shaped how we want them, our children living in the heat and the water as we live in love and don't give a fuck about our birth. Can't you see it? Jon don't you want a life of your own?"

"I can't, I have duties here. There is always a Stark on the wall; my uncle won't be alive forever, my father is the lord of Winterfell and the hand of the king he must remain there, Rob will be lord after that, Bran is crippled and Rickon is six, I'm the only one who can be here."

"You know the things I love about you are also the things I hate the most about you, right? I wish you'd consider running with me, but if such is not the case I guess I'll have to fuck you like it's our last night on earth."

As Anastasia gathered her clothes off of the floor, she looked at her beautiful Jon lying in bed looking happier than a fat cat. "I may not see you for years to come, so don't forget to write and if you ever feel as though your work here is done do come and look for me."

"I must stay here until my death, Anna. But I believe this will be my hardest sacrifice."

"You never know what life will throw at you, my love. There very well may be harder tests to come, until next time Jon Snow. I wish you safety so that you may return to me." She leant over him and kissed his lips while silent tears ran down her cheeks.

Anastasia left the wall having accomplished almost everything she had be sent to do, she had seen the state of the wall, had written report that she would make sure reached her father and she had gained a place for women in the Wall. Yet her heart was heavy with the thought of possibly having years before she would see her Jon again.


	18. Mummy dearest

Anastasia stepped onto the ship that would take her across the narrow sea and to her family. Anastasia had only met a few dragons and all of them had been nice, but she wasn't fouled by that she wasn't deaf as her mother was to the horrors that her uncle and grandfather had committed. She hoped that remnants of Targaryen line were like her mother, not like their father. Anastasia thought of her mother, she had disclosed much of her life as a princess to her daughter.

Anastasia remembered the one time when she was just four or five her mother was pregnant with her brother, she sat her daughter down on the bed and whispered in her ear. "We are the blood of the dragon, one of the old lines of the seven kingdoms born to rule over the rest. My father was king before yours, he was fierce like the beast we have for our emblem, he was a good king he kept our family safe. He kept me safe in my tower where I would wait until my death because I was pure. I'd stay in my tower, locked in since my third name day. I saw my brothers and my father only on special occasions. I was only allowed out twice before I had to leave for Rheagar's wedding and the Stark lords executions, that day my father presented me with a necklace from the throat of Lyanna Stark, the one you now wear, it was covered in her lord father's and brother's blood, blood which is still encrusted on it, it is said that the blood can never be scrubbed clean."

"Why did you have to leave, mother?"

"I needed to leave because nasty men were coming to take our home from us, my mother had fled weeks ago in order to save my younger brother Viserys and my unborn sister Daenerys, she pleaded with me to come but I said I would stand with my father until the end. The rebels where advancing towards the capital, I left after the news came they killed Rheagar, he was our last hope father wanted the place burned. I could see their banners from my window, I panicked they had killed my brother and they would kill my father, and all those of the Targaryen name. But I wouldn't let our line die, I cut my hair and dyed it black the ways my handmaidens had taught me and I ran to lord Baelish's whore house pleading for saving I said that I was a handmaiden of the lady Imogene Targaryen." She moved closer to Anastasia and whispered softly. "We are the last of the dragons and we shall retake our rightful place on the iron throne with blood and fire. Your name my darling means she who will rise again, and so you shall with the blood of the old and the new reign running through your veins, you shall take what is ours and restore the Targaryen's to their former glory."

"Will it be a dragon?" She said putting her hand on her mother's stomach.

"Yes, he will be a dragon, but you will rule on that throne my beautiful little one for you are the first and only child. It's a shame and a blessing that you were born without the Targaryen silver, I hoped that you would look like a Targaryen when you climbed those stairs but you have my face at the least."

Anastasia had never wanted the future her mother wanted but she loved her. Imogene Targaryen was a smart woman; she had taught Anastasia that in life we must play the role we are given only when others could see. She had showed Anastasia how to be what the situation required whether it be whore, warrior, diplomat, spy, liar or honourable. She had learned each part well until she was all wrapped into one. Anastasia remembered as a child having her mother scold her for having her navel pierced because that was not something a lady did, but Anastasia had never been able to play the part of a lady. Anastasia had always preferred to run in the streets with the other children as opposed to sit in the court and listen to everybody lying to each other


	19. Allegiances

Anastasia looked at the beauty of the free cities as she stepped off of the ship, she was close enough to travel by horse back now, it was said that Khal Drogo and his Khalasar along with the Targaryen's where making their way east. Anastasia had to ride many days on her own before she found the Khalasar; it wasn't like they were hard to miss. She came in from the side to meet some very hostile faces, it was obvious from her stallions' appearance that he was a Khal's horse, but she was certainly no Khal. Anastasia knew that if she wanted something she had to be strong when talking to the Dothraki. "Take me to Khal Drogo." She commanded in Dothraki.

The men were not happy with being told what to do by a woman, especially a foreigner. "Do you want to be a mount for my Khal?" One of them replied in Dothraki.

"No, I wish to speak with his bride but if you don't bring me to him I will bring him your head." She snapped.

After that point they were more than compliant with her leading her through the Khalasar to the Khal, who instantly recognised her face. "Anastasia." The way he said her name in the common tongue with his accent was odd but she was still able to understand him. "Why have you come?" He had switched back to Dothraki, not all could master both tongues like Anastasia.

"I have come to meet you're bride." She quite frankly to him, it was the only way to speak to a Khal. "She is family and I wish to congratulate her."

Anastasia was invited to ride just behind the Khal and his blood riders until they made camp when she'd be able to see the Khaleesi. Anastasia spent the day on her horse while they walked so far. When they made camp Anastasia sought out Daenerys. She found the girl being ushered into her tent by some handmaidens. Anastasia strode towards the tent when she was stopped by a man who had a very Westeros appearance. "Who are you, girl?" He held a sword in front.

"A friend of the Khal, who has come to give congratulations to his new Khaleesi, now please move aside sir." He stepped aside angrily as Anastasia pulled the tent flaps open and stepped in. There she saw Daenerys she was the sight of Targaryen perfection, she had the violet eyes and silver hair that her family was known for, Anastasia had only inherited the cheek bones and fair features that many other houses boasted.

"May I help you?" She asked in a voice so beautiful that Anastasia felt like crying she was everything her mother had said a dragon was.

"You are Daenerys Stormborn of the house Targaryen of old Valyria, princess of the seven kingdoms of Westeros, are you not?"

"Yes I am, but who are you?"

"I am Anastasia Drackest."

"And what may I do for you?"

"Stay alive my princess."

Daenerys stared at her like she was mad. "I don't understand."

"May we sit," Anastasia sat down and watched Daenerys slowly lower herself to the ground. "You know these pins." Anastasia handed a family pin, her mother only kept one it was considered treason to be in possession of these.

"Yes, they are my family's. I don't know why you'd bring this up."

"Do you know what happened to your family princess?"

"Yes my brother was killed by the usurper; my father was slain by the Kingslayer, my mother died in childbirth, my sister disappeared during the sack of King's landing and countless cousins, uncles and aunts were slaughter both young and old."

"That is mostly true but your sister did not die until some years after King's landing was seized, in that time she had a few children, one of them sits in front of you."

"No that's impossible, you can't be. You don't look like a Targaryen."

"A fortunate thing, since they still believe that all of us should be dead. I inherited many of my mother's facial features, but my father's eyes and hair."

"So why have you come niece?"

"I have come to plead for you to hold of trying to cross the narrow sea for years to come, for I do not want to be in the middle of a battle with family on both sides."

"Who is your father?"

"My father is King Robert Baratheon, the first of his name ruler of the seven kingdoms."

"You are the usurper's bastard, and come into the dragon's lair." Her voice rose a little.

"You call him usurper and I called him father, just like I knew my grandfather as the mad king, where you know him as father. I bore the greatest love for your sister, a child's unyielding love. But I also share that love for my father and although I wish to see our family once again rule I will not choose you who are family only by name until a future time over the man who is responsible for my existence."

"And what of when you're father's heir comes to power, will you stand by him."

"No I will be more than pleased to see his head on a spike somewhere." Anastasia grabbed her aunt's hand and looked at her. "I'm on your side but not while my father is alive."


	20. Across the sea

Anastasia was with Daenerys until sunset, she talked of the place they both called home. Anastasia described every surface of Westeros that she could think of, from the chilly north to the humid south. Daenerys was none of the things everyone said about the remaining Targaryen's she wasn't mean nor cruel, she was sweet and quite innocent from Anastasia's point of view. Even though she was her aunt, Anastasia talked to her as a child, in truth Daenerys was barely a year older than her. It was pleasant until Viserys interrupted them.

"Who are you to claim to be a dragon?" he roared as he entered the tent.

"I am Anastasia Darkest of Westeros, bastard daughter of King Robert and your niece."

"You dine with our enemies spawn." He yelled at Daenerys, raising his hand towards her.

"Brother you don't understand she is Imogene's daughter, she has dragons' blood flow through her veins as we do." Daenerys shrank back as he stepped forward and slapped her across the face.

"How stupid are you, our sister mothered no children she died in kings landing the same as many of the others in our family. This impostor is a hired knife bore from the loins of the usurper, the man who killed our family and exiled us to this desert. I say we take her head off and send it back to the usurper, so that he will know the power of the dragon." Viserys grasped the handle of his blade, Anastasia could tell just from how he gripped it that he had never learned how to use it.

"You better not draw that blade boy, for better men than you have tried and failed in the pursuit of my head." Anastasia stood and grabbed him by the arm twisting it behind his back before kicking out his knees so that he knelt on the floor. "You also should never raise a hand to your Khaleesi." She twisted his arm back further. "And I am the usurpers bastard not his true born, do you think any man would be stupid enough to send his child over to the enemy." Anastasia let go of his arm and pushed him to the ground, placing her foot on his back so that his face stayed on the ground, Anastasia pulled her necklace from her throat. "You see this," She shoved in right in front of his eyes. "This necklace belonged to Lyanna Stark before it was given to my mother, your sister, Imogene Targaryen as a gift, it still has the blood of both Brandon and Rickard Starks dried and forever encrusted upon it.

"How dare you treat your king like this!" He yelled from the ground. Anastasia removed her foot from his back. "I am the last of the dragons not you or this horselords slut and when I take the iron throne I shall see that you have your head mounted on a spike."

"Well you'll have to see to that yourself for I am known as the people's princess, loved by the common man and I have earned my place among a Khalasar as I ride a Khal's horse."

"Then swear your sword to me and give me the necklace it is a precious object among the Targaryen's of which you are not."

"No my sword belongs to me and I will only follow someone I would want to rule and a child like you is not. This necklace was passed from your father to my mother who before she died gave it to me for safe keeping and as reminder of our family's past."

After that Viserys left in a fluster yelling about how he was a king. "You shouldn't have done that, you don't want to wake the dragon."

"That man is no dragon Khaleesi, nothing but a lordling without land. Are you alright?" She asked gesturing toward Daenerys swollen cheek where Viserys had struck her. "As a Khaleesi you should have his hand taken off."

"Thank you, nobody stands up to him. You are truly brave Anastasia Darkest of Westeros."

"My close friends call me Ana." She smiled at the girl across from her, she had so much potential she just didn't realise it yet.

"You can call me Dany." She returned the smile with one of her own.

Author's note: I was thinking of continuing this in private so let me know if you guys want more.


	21. No turning back

Anastasia spent most of her time with Dany; they rode together, supped together and spent endless hours talking, all with the stares of Viserys and Jorah Mormont. As the days passed Anastasia grew fonder to Dany and more hate filled toward her brother and his sellsword. Viserys pranced around the Khalasar as though he was already a king, he reminded Anastasia more of an arrogant lord then a great conqueror.

Dany was very interested in the lands off the seven kingdoms and what she could expect when she was to reach their shores. "War, most likely princess." Anastasia answered her frankly.

"Why do you call me princess, you have the same standing as me?"

"No I do not, because my parents didn't say some words in front of a priest before they were bedded, I am a bastard considered lesser regardless of whom my parents are."

When Anastasia wasn't with Dany she often spent time out with the men fighting hand to hand, there were some, no matter how many times she put their manhood to shame would come back again and again. Once she was even privileged enough to have the Khaleesi and her brother watch as she took down man after man, requiring a few cuts and bruises of her own but their prides were hurting more than anything else.

"You fight well." Dany praised her, giving her a hug as they walked off. Dany had offered her a tent, but Anastasia had refused stating she'd rather sleep outside under the open stars.

"Savage." Viserys muttered as he trailed behind.

"You shouldn't call me that uncle, or any of these men for a fact. Drogo said he would give you men, that don't mean they will listen to the likes of you." Anastasia still addressed him like a stranger.

"They will listen, for I am the rightful king of the seven kingdoms, and who are you to tell me how to rule?"

"The Dothraki only follow the strong and you have not proven yourself a man for them to follow. Your birth means nothing to these men for they are men of the east not the seven kingdoms; they only see your homeland as another place to rape, pillage and plunder." Anastasia entered Dany's tent and left the would-be-king outside where he belonged.

Daenerys looked sadly at her feet while they sat. "Is something wrong Dany?"

"Who will we trust when we make it over the narrow sea? The Baratheon's overthrew our family, the Starks are cold and heartless in their pursuit of our deaths and the Lannisters slaughtered our family even though we gave them power, the boy slew my father and the father butchered the children."

"I know the men you speak of, but you do not. The Starks are not cold, Lord Eddard never agreed with my father's actions against our family, especially the children that was a sad day for him, they did not speak for nearly fifteen years after that. You do have one thing right though, you should never trust a Lannister, they have spilt Targaryen blood since that day and I will kill them before I am done." Anastasia was supposed to leave the next morning, but she had one last piece of business to attend to before she could leave. Anastasia found her way to Sir Jorah Mormont. "I know what you are." She accused him.

"And I you, you were sent here to see that the Targaryen children do live so that your father many have them killed."

"No Sir, I was supposed to kill the Targaryen children primarily Daenerys, but due to my allegiances I won't. When I get back to King's landing though I will tell the tale of how the young princess was met with an unfortunate accident where she fell from her horse, they tried to nurse her back to health, but sadly the girl perished and soon the Dothraki will turn on Viserys, so there is no need to dirty our hands with anymore blood."

"And what is my part in all this?"

"As the spiders little bird you will sing the same tune, the girl is dead the boy without allies. Then we all go on living the lives we did before, Dany will not make it over the sea for years to come, by then having several heirs from the looks of things, and you Sir may have gained a pardon from this. Hopefully my father is not still with us when she does cross."

"For my silence of the actual events, I could go home."

"Not until your work is done, but do hear me if you ever betray her and cause any harm to Dany or her children I will give you a fate befitting a Lannister."

"What if Viserys is able to cross the narrow sea before you wish it?"

"Viserys will never cross the narrow sea, for he is a child playing at warlord. The last part of my tale will come true, he will never lead an army but she possible will. Viserys is common and weak, but Dany is special, it took but one look upon her for me to know exactly where I stood, how many people in this world have that draw. I wish you well Sir Jorah and hope to share the battlefield with you one day."

Anastasia was set to depart the next day, when she was stopped by a very excited Dany. "I'm with child." She beamed.

Anastasia placed her hand over Dany's stomach, feeling the warmth of growing life a feeling she had felt not too long ago. "You take care; I want to meet my cousin." Anastasia kissed two fingers and pressed them against her skin. "Safe travels Daenerys Stormborn of the house Targaryen, you shall return our family to all it was when you sit on the iron throne." Anastasia galloped off towards the sea towns.


	22. Back home

Anastasia stepped off the boat; it had landed in kings landing. Anastasia remembered the last time she had arrived here her hair streaked with red, she had been gone for nearly four years she had left a little girl and returned as a woman, nobody had noticed her the last time except the red woman Melisandre, she had picked Anastasia out of the crowds easily and stated that she had kings blood and a great flame within her. Anastasia had grown pass the flattery of the red priests and priestesses of the free cities. Anastasia remember how one of them used to visit her on a regular basis when she lived and worked in a whore house with her mother, he often asked her to bless swords which he'd light on fire with her blood.

She never understood how it was that these people were drawn to her they just were, saying that kings blood worked best for their spells and that she had some sort of fire burning within her that meant greatness. Anastasia was relieved as she looked around to find not a sole clad in red. Anastasia made the long journey up to the castle from the port. She took in all the sights and sounds of the city she had grown up in, whether it be as a whore's brat turning tricks on the street or stealing and fleeing from the gold cloaks.

Anastasia made her way through the streets giving familiar greetings to all those she knew, unlike the majority of the aristocracy she was well received by the people, she had been one of them and she'd never forget it, they were better people than those in court. Anastasia snuck into a small fishing sector. There she saw Cassandra a trusted friend of hers, she had saved the girl from being raped by a couple of 'knights', her and her family had rallied around the community to find funds to get Anastasia out of cells early. "Hey, I'm back."

"Lady Anastasia." She said happily, running up and hugging her tight.

"I'm no lady, but thanks. I thought I'd come by before I have to go back to the castle. You know sometimes I think I should take a ship one day and never come back. What do you think?"

"You can't leave us, we need you to protect us, nobody else will." Her eyes looked so sad at the prospect of Anastasia departing, the people in court said she had a gift with the common people, but she knew that any of them could have achieved that so long as they treated them like actual people.

"One day I won't be here and you'll have to protect yourselves."

"No, many of us visit the Sept every day and pray for your health."

"You don't need to child I'll stay until I'm no longer needed."

"Then you'll never leave."

Anastasia flashed her, a small smile before she departed; Anastasia used one of the tunnels that began not too far from Cassandra's house. The spider had found his way into the Targaryen tunnels but he didn't know them as Anastasia did, her mother had made her memorise them until she knew every tunnel as though it was her room, she knew where they led, which ones carried sound and which ones had been locked. Anastasia walked into the small councils meeting, surprisingly there was her father in attendance, they were arguing, she heard the name Targaryen mentioned more than once.

She dropped to a knee holding her hand over her heart in front of her father. "Niece we weren't expecting you for several days." Renly always addressed her as niece, he was much more affectionate toward her than Stannis he hated her.

"We had the best possible winds."

"Rise Anastasia. Why wasn't I notified when you reached the main gate?" Her father snapped he sounded as though he'd already had a few too many cups of wine.

"I didn't use the main gate."

"What news of the dragon spawns?"

"The princess had a rather unfortunate fall from her horse; it does not appear that she shall live sadly."

"And what of Viserys?"

"Now that the Khal likely has no bride he will have no reason to give the beggar king anything and due to his disdain for the Dothraki he is likely to end up dead in the sands of the red waste somewhere. I saw no need to touch the boy, why dirty my hands when he will spell out his own fate."

Anastasia left the chambers and allowed them to resume their arguing after that, she sought out Liv after that, she found the fiery blonde working on a stable boy, she waited until the boy had cleared off before speaking. "So how is Angela?"

"She is fine; since you've been gone Eddard Stark has been snooping around the events surrounding his friend's death. He has found two bastards."

"That man is going to get things messy with his honour."

"That's all I know, I have no idea whether he knows all about Joffery and the other children."

"I'll see what I can do. Thank you." She said as she left, nobody had seen them speak it was always the way in kings landing the way to keep your friends alive was to pretend they didn't exist.

Anastasia made her way to the tower of the hand awaiting Ned's return. Anastasia happened upon Syrio Forel and Arya Stark; they clashed wooden swords together while Anastasia watched quiet as a shadow. "You are a dead girl."

"Don't worry Arya it is worth the bruises and scratches." Anastasia walked into the room confident.

"Ah, little Anastasia has returned." He greeted her pleasantly before whipping his sword at her; Anastasia drew her own sword and counted the blow. "I'll get you one day."

"Do you know Syrio?"

"Yes child he is the reason I can wield a sword, and I'm the reason he now works for nobles. Do you know how we met?" Arya shook her head in response. "Well it was a hot day a few years ago when I was still living with my mother, I used to steal. Well one day I decided to try for this foreigner, I thought he wouldn't know the streets of kings landing and therefore I'd make an easy getaway. I went and picked the coin from his pocket, only for him to turn around and grab my wrist. He underestimated me as I kicked myself free with a move a sellsword taught me. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me taking every twist and turn I could, but still kept pace until I finally thought I'd beaten him only to find him waiting for me at my space along the streets."

"The next day Syrio Forel took the girl on as a trainee, putting a sword in her hand. I knew she would have skill it takes someone with many skills to even slightly steal from the first swordsman's of Bravos."


	23. Truths

Anastasia had spent her time sitting in the sun on her little balcony; she'd had the same room since she had been brought to the red keep to live. Anastasia was disturbed by a dishevelled young girl, "Ma'am the hand has returned injured, most of his guard is dead."

"Who was it that injured the hand and killed his guard?"

"It was the Kingslayer ma'am; he fled with some of the crimsons guards afterwards."

"Thank you, I'll see to the hand."

Anastasia sat on the side of the hands bed, wiping his forehead of sweat and taking good care of him, she had sent the maesters away once they had seen to his knee, Eddard Stark would live but probably wouldn't be able to walk without a cane. There were many things Anastasia wished to discuss with the hand.

Eddard's eyes opened wearily, he could barely see. As his vision began to clear he saw long dark black hair flowing "Wylla?" he said disorientated.

"No, it's Anastasia." She said lifting the cloth to his forehead once again wiping away the perspiration.

Eddard was confused as he looked up at the king's bastard; she leaned over him as she sat on the edge of his bed. "Where are my daughters?" He asked wearily, his voice scratchy from his dry throat.

"Would you like something to drink Lord Stark? You need not concerned yourself with the wellbeing of your girls, Arya is practicing with needle and Sansa is being a proper lady somewhere, don't worry they'll be fine. Now I think you and I need to talk." She said as she held a skin to his lips, he drained the water. "Now I would like to make this very clear Lord Stark, my family is the most important thing to me and I will not have them harmed." She pressed her hand into his injured knee. "I can be a very good to you so long as you stop digging, I can help you get out of kings landing, even secure it so that you can live up in the north and have no more trouble. I've been down this path before and it didn't work, there's no need for a second hand to die."

"What do you know of Jon's death?"

"I know that it's my fault for showing him the truth he died for."

"The bastards."

"They're part of it, at the moment you are innocently ignorant, and I suggest you stay that way."

"Who murdered Jon?"

"You already know that, lord Stark. Call upon me when you figure it all out, if you're still in the city." Anastasia left the chambers calling the maester to him.

It was not too long before Eddard called upon her, they sat on her balcony. "Joffery's birth was what Jon died for."

"Yes, have I ever said anything different. He's Lannister through and through."

"Why would you just stand by and let him die?"

"I didn't I told him he should have published it across the kingdom instead of just trying to tell my father."

"How do you know this?"

"When I first came to the king's court I had a small fancy towards one Jaime Lannister and so I used to follow him around in secret, for years I'd done it, it wasn't until one time when my father was off on a hunting trip that I caught them together, him and his sister. I was caught fortunately unlike Bran there was no convenient window to push me out of. Instead they found another way to silence giving me my own secret that I couldn't have revealed, and my younger brother payed my debts so I would always know just who I was dealing with." Anastasia held back tears as she remembered her brother and son. "Then I finally thought I could trust Jon with this and he ended up dead. I didn't think you should have the same fate."


	24. The crying Stag

Many days passed, Anastasia spent her days as she always had in King's landing looking for a way out. She knew every one of the tunnels underneath the city better than she knew the back of her hand, but she still was trapped within the high walls of the capital. Eddard had spent most of his time ruling Anastasia could see clearly he never would have survived if he had of claimed the iron throne, he was too honest and good. Anastasia was enjoying the company of Arya Stark, showing her a few tricks that Syrio didn't approve of, when the news came of the kings return.

Anastasia wanted to run to her father's side when she heard the news that her he laid dying in his bed but she couldn't, she needed to prepare for when the time came. Anastasia made her way back to the fishing sector of the city using her family's tunnels; she could not have the spider finding out any of her movements. She met with Cassandra and a few others she trusted within the community. Plans were made, put into place and Anastasia was back within the red keep before the sun started to dip back behind the clouds. She made her way to her father's chambers, where she was greeted by two of the king's guard. "Move aside." She commanded like a princess would, Anastasia never used her name as a reason to treat people lesser, but she needed access her father was dying.

"Only those who are family or of the small council are to be admitted to see his grace."

"I am family."

"The queen has forbidden, you from the chambers she believes you should start to pack if your father dies we have orders to escort you out of the city."

Anastasia's temper roared to life, she threw herself at the guards. They were able to eject her after much fighting, but she had left them with a broken nose and ribs each. Anastasia barely left the hall before she was out one of the windows and climbing the tower, she scaled the side of the building, making sure she didn't fall until she reached the balcony outside her father's room, she hoisted herself up and over before pulling back the flimsy curtains to reveal the sight before her, Robert lying in his bed sickly with sweat covering his brow, Ned, Cersei and Sir Selmy standing to the side while Joffery clutched her father's hand. Anastasia stepped forward Selmy pulled his sword out and raised it. Anastasia couldn't have cared she stared down at her father dying and tears began to gather in her eyes. "Daddy." She choked out running to Robert's side, clutching his hand as she sat beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Cersei screeched like a harpy. "You were supposed to be away, this is no place for a whore's brat." She seethed.

Anastasia pulled her tear filled gaze from her weakened father to look at the queen. "He is more my father than any of your brats," She spat at the queen. "And I bore him much more love than you ever did so don't tell me that I shouldn't be here." Anastasia didn't even look at her reaction she just continued to stroke her father's hand.

"I can't bear to have you two argue; my daughter was always the one I knew in life, Ned you and Anastasia stay. The rest of you out and let me die in peace."

"But my love..." Cersei began before one look from Robert silenced her.

"Ned bring paper and ink. Now copy this down."

Anastasia sat as he recited to Ned what was to happen once he was dead; Anastasia couldn't bring herself to smile as he spoken in a very Robert fashion. After he was done Ned was sent away and Anastasia continued to sit by his side, cleaning his brow and humming to him. The maesters entered a few times while he drifted in sleep and asked if she would let them give him milk of the poppy so he many feel no pain. She had screeched at them until they left and then as soon as the door shut she would weep, for the father she knew she would lose. "Don't leave me alone. You're all I have left." She pleaded with him as she moved closer.

"I won't leave you." He whispered from his bed. "You're my favourite child how could I ever leave my little Anna." He rubbed his thumb lightly over her hands that cradle his, they were so feverish. "You look like Lyanna." He spoke so softly. "Even as a child you reminded me of her, so did you're mother. You got my hair." He said as he stoked it lightly. "And my temper, but you always remind me of her you're beautiful and fierce, do you remember the first time you we're brought to court after your mother died. We had been searching the capital for days looking in every street, before they found you skinning a king's deer in the woods." He smiled as he laughed, causing pain to cross his face. "Just like me you were drawn to the wilderness. I still can remember the sound as Jaime Lannister and two other members of the kings guard came in struggling to hold a seven year old girl, even though you had your hands bound, a sack over your head and had been lifted up by both your arms. I saw as the pulled the bag off of your head and threw you to the ground and laying a foot on your back, before going into detail of how I sent fifteen men out and it had taken them nearly a week to capture one little girl. Then you were the snippiest little bitch I had ever heard you spoke to me as through I was a person, all the lords and ladies face in court that day were filled with shock, until sir Meryl I believe tried to get you to shut up by pushing his foot harder into you asking you who's on the ground, and what does my daughter do?" He sounded so full of pride as he spoke. "She slips her hands out of the ropes trips a member of my guard down before disarming him and standing on his throat answering that he is." Robert had a good chuckle at that one as he grimaced from the pain. "It became even more of a shamble when they brought out that brother of yours what was his name?"

"Egan." She replied flatly, it was just a reminder if what else she had lost.

"Then they brought him out, you told them to unhand him, the guard ask or what and before he could finish the sentence he already had a blade pinning his wrist to the wall, do you remember what your answer was?"

"Or else you lose the use of your other hand."

Robert laughed at that. "And then my little Anna sang ever so sweetly for me, didn't you. A voice just like Littlefinger promised. Will you sing for me now, child?" He gently stroked her cheek.

"Of course father, I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go when all those shadows almost killed you light." It was a lullaby her mother had taught her one that had emerged in her chambers when Robert was outside the gates of the city. "Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound." She finished prettily Anastasia watched as Robert's eyes closed. She sang that song all night until the morning came. Anastasia stared down at her father and watched as his breathing started to hitch. "Oh no, please no." She sobbed. "Help him!" She cried futilely to the maesters but they stood as his last breath left his body, Anastasia dropped slumped over her father's body she cried more tears then she knew she had. As her father's body began to cool, Anastasia heard a whisper from one of the maesters so soft it was almost a dream.

"We need to start with the body." He placed a hand on Anastasia's shoulder.

Anastasia stood up and leant over her father's body, she kissed his forehead before she whispered in his ear. "Sleep well father, you are with your Lyanna once more." She moved her hand to fully close his eyes; Anastasia looked up her eyes swollen from so many tears. "You make take him."

Anastasia stepped out of her father's chambers to find Cersei, Ned Stark and the king's guard waiting. They all looked at her awaiting the news she brought. "He's dead." She could barely whisper the words as looked at their faces. Cersei played at grief for a second before announcing that they must prepare things for Joffery's coronation. "I was always taught never to hit a woman, but in your case I may make an exception." She looked and saw no emotion in the queen's eyes. "You heartless bitch, you couldn't even shed a few fake tears for him." She screeched as the kings guard moved to protect the queen. "You did this to him, you killed him. I'll put your head up on a spike!" She yelled as swords were raised.

Anastasia felt Ned Starks arms wrap around her lifting her off the ground as she kicked trying to get hands around Cersei's pretty little neck. "She has just lost her father, put your swords down."

Anastasia turned her face into Ned Starks chest and cried, while this happened the kings guard left and Ned realised that Anastasia was only a girl older than Sansa but younger than Robb with so much on her shoulders.

Authors Note: In case you were wondering the song she's singing is safe and sound by Taylor Swift, it's from the hunger games hated the movie but loved the song and figured it fit well with her life.


	25. Forgiveness

Anastasia stared into the darkness, the confrontation in the throne room was a blur Anastasia felt as though she wasn't even there, and she was separate from her body watching as they fought the Lannisters. It was going well until the gold cloaks turned on them. It wasn't a surprise when they tossed her and Ned down in the dungeons. There was darkness all around them; Anastasia could barely make out the shape that was Eddard Stark.

It was dark and there were leaks but it beat being stuck in the presence of Cersei and her little brat. Ned started to stir as Anastasia thought to herself he'd passed out as they brought them down here, his leg was still giving him worries. She heard the chains as he moved around confused. "Ned sit down we're going to be here for a while, best to just and sleep until they drag us away."

"Anastasia where are we? Where are my daughters?"

"We're in the dungeons, as far as I know your daughters aren't hurt."

"Why are we here?"

"We are in here because you and I are being accused of treason and trying to usurp Joffery's throne by spreading malicious lies as to the origins of his birth as well as attempting to seize the throne by force."

They sat in silence for a time before Ned drifted back into the realms of sleep Anastasia wept silently in the dark, looking only at her chained feet and the rocky ground on which she sat, while Lord Stark slept, she missed her father. "You really mean it don't you?"

Anastasia looked up; her vision was blurred by the tears still in her eyes, to see Ned sitting stiffer then when he slept. "I'm sorry my Lord did I wake you?"

"A shadow could wake me in these cells. The tears you shed in front of Cersei and the king's guard were not false." He stated.

"No I spent most of the night crying as I sang to my father. I didn't stop clutching his hand until a time after he was gone and the heat of him started to fade. My father was an average king, he was neither cruel nor especially kind, and I think I'll be the only one who weeps for him."

"Robert was my good friend and I know he loved all his children even if they're not his, they'll weep for him."

"No they won't Cersei put as much distance between those children and my father as possible she didn't want them to learn any of his habbits, to think he had fourteen children, seventeen if you include his 'trueborns' and only I will even miss him. Robert was more my father then any of them and now they'll say that I betrayed him."

Another day passed before Anastasia was able to speak to Ned again; there was something she needed to say before they both died. "Lord Stark, I need to beg you for forgiveness."

"Have you wronged me?"

"No but my family has, I know what is like to lose a brother and a sister and now a father. I even know what it is like to lose a child and a mother and I would never wish any of these things on someone like you and yet my family took your brother and your sister and your father."

"The Baratheon's never wronged me in such a way." He was confused by all the things she said.

"It is not my father's side that I mean to seek forgiveness for, it is my mother's." Ned looked around in shock as if he could not believe what his ears were telling him. "I wish to put the bad blood behind us that our families shared. I wish to beg your forgiveness for the atrocities they have dealt your family with all their blood and fire."

"Did Robert ever know?"

"No, my father was unaware until the very end that I am blood of the dragon. There was a time where I was going to tell him a secret can't be used against you once it is known. I started off slowly but as soon as the name Targaryen passed my lips he flew into a rage claiming he'd hunt them all down and kill them all, even the children I asked him and he told me them especially since they would rise against him in his old age when he couldn't defend himself. When I leant over his body I wanted to whisper my truth in his ear but I couldn't bring myself to even in death I thought his rage would not subside."

"I forgive your family, I never held your line at fault merely those who committed the crimes, I hated Ayres and Rheagar, I don't hate you. But how is it possible that a Targaryen was in the city all this time and nobody gave you up."

"Because we keep our cards very close to our chest and lived in fear every day that we would be discovered, my mother was terrified after she told me that I would let the secret out, she said she couldn't bare it if she had to know her children had met the same fate as Rheagar's, she said that I should rule the seven kingdoms with the blood of both old and new king running through my veins, though I thank you Lord Stark for your forgiveness you did what my father never could." She dipped her head. "Lord Stark it won't be long before they come to collect us for the execution, I've made arrangements for us to safely take from the city." Anastasia leaned as close as she could and whispered a softly as possible what would happen when they were taken to their fates.


	26. Escape

The days passed slowly as they awaited the inevitable in that time they spoke little and were only visited by Varys, the eunuch wouldn't even look at her. The guards came and pulled them both to their feet and marched them to the great Sept of Baelor Anastasia could hear the crowd as they cheered and yelled. Joffery was riling those up for what he thought would be her head but she knew better it wasn't until they called Ned to the stand that she started to fear, they named him a traitor to the crown and mob below yelled louder.

Ned was forced to his knees and in the sight of gods and men he admitted to treason which she knew was just but Anastasia did not fear for his life Cersei knew that he was too important to kill but too dangerous to keep in the capital, she would have him sentenced to the wall. Anastasia on the other hand would be met with her head on a spike. The only problem with her plan was that she had anticipated that they would try to kill her first before making Ned confess so that he may see what treason did; the difficult part would be trying to get Ned away from the guards as they took him back to the cells.

Anastasia stared at the line there was the queen, Joffery, Sir Ilyn Payne, Princess Myrcella, the high Septor, prince Tommen was absent he was feeling sick and lastly Sansa Stark. Anastasia felt sad that they'd have to leave Ned's daughters behind but she had people around the city ready to move if the time should come when they could safely remove the girls. People threw rotten food and rocks as they booed Ned while he confessed, once he'd finished speaking Joffery silenced the crowd before he put his big ugly foot in his mouth.

It happened so fast Ned's head was on a block while Ilyn Payne unsheathed ice and then it was off, Sansa fell to her knees crying as she watched them hoist her father's head up for the people to see, before Anastasia could comprehend what was happening she was being pulled up the stairs. Anastasia stared down at the crowd she saw as their faces changed people who'd been yelling and screaming for Ned's head had burst into tears to see her in front of them, it filled Anastasia's heart with some warmth to know that when she did die someone may actually weep for her. Anastasia was thrown to her knees it wasn't Joffery but the queen who stood in front of her. "Any last words traitor, before you met the fate of your leader."

Anastasia looked at her straight raising her head. "Oh how the mighty shall fall, Lannister." With those words still fresh in Cersei's ears Anastasia whirled herself around throwing her force behind the blades she hid in her boots, they opened the flesh of her headsmen throat. Anastasia jumped into the crowd, she was lost in a sea of bodies. Cassandra had done well and those who were grateful to her moved themselves in masses sheltering her as she ran through the city streets Anastasia ran through the city streets like she had many a time when was a girl dodging obstacles left right and centre she left the crowd behind, as she headed towards the fishing villages, with one glance behind her she could see people being pushed out of the way for men in gold and red cloaks.

As Anastasia saw the end of the jutting cliff she muttered a prayer. "Not today. Not today.** NOT TODAY!**" She screamed the last one as she threw herself from the ground, the air swirled around her as she saw the rocks below. She felt the water encompass her as she was swallowed into its depths; she felt the tide crush her as she moved with it and the loss of breath.

Above many looked down at the violent waters as they crashed high against the cliff face and waited but nothing moved or emerged from the dark waters.

Jon Snow didn't know why he had been summoned to the lord commanders chambers, as he entered the crow crowed for corn. "Snow bring me some wine and pour some of yourself to." As Jon brought back the wine and started to sip his own the lord commander continued. "We received a raven in the night, I'm sorry lad. Your father is dead he was accused of treason and beheaded."

"No, he never would have." Jon cried in disbelief. "What did the letter say?"

"You can read it if you like." Mormont searched his desk. "It says that your father and Robert's bastard tried to deny the throne to king Joffery. It says that they were in league together as she had seduced the hand and planned to rule the seven kingdoms. Your father was beheaded before the girl ran and threw herself off of one of the high peaks in King's landing." Jon read the letter over and over again but he couldn't believe that both his father and Anastasia were dead. He spent the night alone in his room, staring at the dagger Anastasia had given him and thinking of how much he would give to have there with him.


	27. Burning

Dany stared at the pyre where Drogo laid; they tied the evil witch to it and began to pour the oils.

Anastasia threw her head out of the water gasping for breath she had swum from the cliff face out of the city and to a small port town nearby, Anastasia pulled herself from the water and staggered onto the sand falling to her knees breathing heavily, she looked up at the night sky it had been only slightly after noon when she jumped from the cliff. She found the cave were she had hidden everything she'd need in case of her father's death she looked down it was all she owned in the world now, the two swords she kept, the majority of her knives, her mother's Targaryen pin a few stags, a couple of dragons, a few pieces of jewellery, a few sets of clothing and some of the letters from Jon. Anastasia felt a heat rising in her chest, she felt like she was on fire Anastasia saw blood begin to drip from her pores as she fell to the ground heat running through her body her blood felt as though it was alive a separate being trying to escape her body.

Dany entered the flames she felt them like her skin as she climbed on top of the pyre. She watched as the eggs began to hatch from stone came small wings.

Anastasia felt her back heave as though there was something about to break through her skin, her skin itself felt as though it was like that of a reptile her nails dug into the sand, she wanted to scream desperately but she couldn't force the noise from her mouth as the world went dark around her.

Dany emerged the next morning her dragons wrapped around her as she moved from the ashes to watch as her people bowed down before her.

Anastasia woke before the sunrise, face down in the sand of the cave she examined her skin it was the same as always smooth except for the scars which made their way appearances on her arm. She felt different her clothes were still soaked through from her swim and she had a breeze off the ocean, blowing on her all night but she felt none of it, she pressed a hand to her arm and found it warmer than ever.

Anastasia changed from her wet sand encrusted clothes into something dryer she left her cloak in the bag and made her way to the vantage point they had agreed upon. Cassandra stood waiting, half asleep on her feet as she looked around hesitantly holding the reins of Anastasia's stallion. Anastasia gave the signal as she approached; Cassandra hugged her when she emerged from the bushes in the beginning light of dawn. "We feared you dead. But I still came." She wouldn't release Anastasia from her grip until she was sure that Anastasia was real.

"And what of the boy?"

"The boy has been given safe passage to where it is that he needs to go." She looked down at her feet as she spoke.

"What is it?"

"You won't hurt him will you?"

"I'd never hurt Tommen he's a sweet child, it's only for show."

"Where will you go?"

"Where I must." Anastasia was about to depart when Cassandra grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for another embrace.

As they separated Cassandra looked sad. "That was for Liv and Angela, they want you to know that they'll miss you as well. Angela arranged your saddle, Liv was able to reach your room before the guards and put the knives she could find of yours in there as well as, your bow, a quiver of arrows, some coins, food and two extra sets of clothes."

Anastasia climbed on top of her horse and looked down at the pretty, young fisherman's daughter. "I don't know how to thank you and them as well."

"Just come back to us princess." She dipped her head. "What is to be done about the girls?"

"Angela and Liv will free Sansa at the quickest possible time, you look Arya. Hopefully she's already made it out of the city. Make sure you get out before the city is sacked."

"Yes princess."

With that Anastasia rode off with the breaking sun lighting her way. She could see the city behind her it was so small from here. She rode in the direction of the river lands. Anastasia picked up those she needed along the way and hoped that they'd listen to her.


	28. The king in the north

In the early morning light Anastasia sat on the ledge of the well, in the middle of the town square, she picked her nails with her knife and waited for the northern men to appear. The sun had risen higher than expected when they showed. She was met with looks of confusion as she sat there with her knife picking away at her nails. Nearly ten minutes had passed and the northern's still held their swords towards her before one of them finally worked up the courage to speak. "What business do you have here wench?"

Anastasia looked up from her nails and smiled. "I'd simply like an audience with your king of the north."

"She's a Lannister." Some shouted from within the crowd.

"If you want to see what I do with Lannisters you need only look at the south wall, I think you'll find my hangings quite to your taste."

"We will not bring some traitor to have a private audience with our king." The first one called back. Anastasia noticed that none of them would step any closer to her that was good they feared her.

"I never asked for a private audience just an audience, you can bring your king out and we'll talk with all his big strong men ready and waiting to cut me down should I lay a finger on him."

"What will be the matter of this discussion, why would we risk our king's life to talk to you in the open when we could bring you in chains?" They had a good laugh at that.

"Because none have stepped even one foot forward, and if the Lannisters couldn't hold these lands against me, what makes you think you can?"

"Where are your men?"

"Who said I had men? Would you send for your king already?" She looked back at her nails and began to clean them.

"The king is several leagues away he may not be here for some time."

"Then send a quick messenger and find Robb a quick mount, I can wait all day if need be."

They complied reluctantly; Anastasia continued to clean her nails as the northern's stared at her. She heard them whispering among themselves, "Just push her in the well." One whispered though his voice wavered with fear, before he was finished Anastasia was staring at him with what her mother called the Targaryen stare. "She's a witch." Another one whispered. "No man alone can bring down a place this big let alone a woman, there be bad things in this."

They sent men to inspect the south side and did find all the Lannister corpses hanging from ropes. It wasn't until after that, that the leader found the courage to speak to her again. "Where are the towns' folk?"

"What concern is that of yours?"

The sun had crept near midday by the time she heard the clatter of hooves and the shouts of 'the king in the north' Anastasia peeled her eyes away from her spotless nails to see a man on horseback. Robb Stark dismounted and walked through the lines of his men as they knelt, he was quickly followed by Theon Greyjoy and Lady Catlyn Stark. Their faces were astonished as they glimpsed her sitting there.

Theon was the first to speak. "But your dead."

Anastasia began to pat all over her body. "No, I seem very much alive."

"But how?" Robb asked staring at her.

"Walk with me your grace." She told him.

Robb stepped forward. But his mother placed a protective hand on his arm. "Not alone." She whispered.

"Who is she?" A man yelled from the lines.

Robb turned to face his men, a stupid mistake if she had of been his enemy. "She is Anastasia Drackest, a bastard child of King Robert and partner of my father." He spoke like a king. But he looked at Anastasia strangely when he used the term partner. Anastasia had heard the rumours about her and Ned Stark. Robb turned back to her, bringing two northern men with him. "These men will accompany us, will that suit?"

"Are they mutes?"

"No."

"Can they keep their mouths shut?"

"Yes."

"Then they'll do." They head off walking out of sight of his men before they spoke. Once then had rounded a corner Robb smiled at her and Anastasia embraced him.

They separated and looked at each other. "How?" Robb asked amazed at the sight in front of him. "Everyone saw you die."

"No, everyone saw me jump, they never found a body." She looked him in the eye. "Robb I promise you that what is being said isn't true."

"That what isn't true?"

"I never meant to have your father killed and we were never together like that."

"I know." He looked down at his feet. "I never thought you were, your only three years older than Sansa and a year younger than me, my father couldn't have you're a child."

"I'm not a child, but what you say is true. Robb answer me a question, was your father a good man?"

He hesitated, and then answered uncertainly. "Yes."

"You have not known many men well, if you needed a second to answer that. Robb the world has few good men and fewer good women, you can't trust them like you did your father. In the short time I've seen you rule, I've seen so many mistakes."

"I don't want to rule, I want to have Joffery's and the queens heads on spikes, so we can all go home."

"You can't do that, you put on that crown, the second you did that what you want no longer matters. So now you are a player in their game, Robert was an excellent warrior, and you are turning into one, but battle is not the problem. I'll lend you some advice Cersei gave me and your father, in the game of thrones you win or you die there is no middle ground."

"What middle ground?"

"The north, you can't rule one half of the kingdom and not the other. If you are serious, then you need to take the entire country and I am here to support your claim. I will not have my father all over again, he was a leader but he never was a ruler, I don't want this repeated once your dead."

"You have two uncles both who want the crown, why would you choose me?"

"Because Renly would need every sword in Westeros in order to ever seize the iron throne, but for all the love they have for him he is a ruler for summer. What are your words Robb?"

"Winter is coming."

"We need a strong leader in winter."

"Why not Stannis he is a strong leader."

"Have you ever heard anyone talk about my uncle Stannis, they say he is iron, that he will break before he will bend, Stannis will never heal a broken people, because he is too honourable. If I were honest I'd rather have your father then you on the iron throne but he never knew how to play the game, but I will teach you. Robb am I a good woman?"

He didn't hesitate this time. "Yes."

"No, I am not." Anastasia rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "You have much to learn, if I were a man I may be considered good but as a woman I am not, I have my own opinions, I could never blindly follow orders and I hold on too dearly to things the good and the bad, both love and hate." She removed her hand. "You have much to learn, but I shall teach you. I offer you my service and all the things I can offer. Do you accept?" Robb nodded solemnly. The two of them reappeared, in front of Robb's men. Anastasia whistled, from all around appeared ten people, two women and eight men. "Bring Chad out and the villagers." She commanded one of them ran off. "You wanted to know how I took the holdfast with twelve good swords including my own. Robb remember that quality beats quantity."


	29. Threats

Anastasia watched as the villagers were ushered out the majority of them were unharmed, some had a few bumps and bruises but nothing major. Her own soldiers stood in line. None of them looked like soldiers and that's what makes them perfect for what they do. Anastasia smiled at them, a small child ran up to her. "Here." He handed her a bottle of fine wine. "As a thank you, madam." He smiled before he ran back to hide in the crows.

Anastasia rode back next to Robb, the rest of the party lagging behind. "Robb may I ask you a favour?"

"Most people address me as your grace now." He said snarky.

"I'll call you your grace when you rule a kingdom, at the moment your Robb and not too far off from being boy."

He laughed. "What is it you want Anastasia?"

"When we return to camp I'd like a private audience with the Kingslayer. No guard just me and him."

"I can't let you kill him."

"When I kill that man he will have a sword in hand and will die screaming, is that understood. I don't want to just stab a fish in a barrel and call it a catch."

"Yes, you'll have your audience. Anastasia you must tell me how did take a hold fast with only twelve, let's call them men?"

"That's a trick for another day, I'll answer something else if you'd like."

"Did you just refuse your king?"

"No, I just redirected the question."

"Why is my father dead?"

"Because he knew something he shouldn't have, and plans were changed originally it was me that was supposed to lose a head and he'd have been sent to the wall. I thought I'd pulled the escape I did, except I would have grabbed your father first, we would have sunk into the crowd and be safely escorted to a tunnel entrance that would lead to a cave where I stashed supplies and mounts where being brought. We'd ride and met up with you, your father would assume command and you could go home and protect the north."

They rode back in silence to the camp. Anastasia was escorted to Jaime Lannisters cell. "Leave us." She commanded the guard.

He looked terrible, a shaggy beard was around his mouth and he was covered in filth. "What can I do for you, my lady?" His mouth turned up into its smug smile, even when imprisoned he was an arrogant arsehole.

"Wipe that smug smile smirk off your face unless you want me to slap it off."

"Is this how you always imagined, Anastasia? Me covered in my own shit, tied to a post." He mocked.

"No, in my dreams." Anastasia leaned forward so I eye to eye with him. "You're washed and clean shaven." She took one finger and stroked it along his cheek and over his lips and back again.

"I like where this is going." His lips spread further apart.

Anastasia's finger was at the top of his cheek, when she dug the nail in and began to talk real slow. "You're still in chains, but it's to a wall they're around both hands and your neck you have to stand, though the manacles are so tight they cut off the feeling in your hands." She started to drag her finger leaving a trail of blood behind it. "You're grateful though because I've taken your sword and shoved it through your right hand, blood slowly drips down it as the rot begins to set in and every inch of your skin scarred and burnt. It takes months as I drag it out, slowly peeling everything away from you, you scream as I begin to flay the skin off of your body, piece by piece. Once you've experience every form of torture I've learnt and have no more can possible be done to you, I give you the death you've begged me for. Just something to look forward to Kingslayer." She whispered in his ear as her finger finished scraping his cheek, she stepped back from him.

"Is that supposed to scare me, or insult me with Kingslayer? I don't care what you call me girl and don't fear you." He began to laugh.

"You may fool everyone else Jaime, but you can't fool me. I know you and I know that you put up this wall, try to convince everyone that you don't give a flying fuck, but we both know you do. That's why I call you Kingslayer. I think you did the right thing honestly. But if you're not scared of me then you're a fool." She stepped closer to whisper in his ear. "And we both know I stop being a girl a long time ago." She chuckled slightly in his ear.

"Is that what this is about, do you want me to do. Apologise, for what I did to you and that thing all of it for my lovely sister." He was mocking her still.

"I don't want your apology Lannister, I want your blood." She paced around him digging her nails into his shoulders. "But while we're talking, I want to ask you one thing."

"What, there's something you don't know about me." Anastasia sunk her nails in his skin further.

"Did you feel anything when you open your son's throat and left him in the snow?"

"Anything?" He questioned.

"Love, hate, relief?" Anastasia raised her voice that time.

"How do you even know it was me that killed your little lump of skin?"

"I saw you, as you did it and left him to twitch in the snow as the last of his blood poured out and how you just kicked a little snow over his body." She sneered at him.

"I didn't feel anything as I took my dagger and plunged it into its little throat. It was like killing a pig took only a few seconds and there was a little squealing noise, but afterwards you're more than happy to eat a little ham." Anastasia turned away for a second to wipe away the few tears that were in her eyes. "You actually loved that little bastard child, even though he was mine. I never picked for you a little girl, but you held a baby one time and you think you're a mother." He laughed at her.

Anastasia hand flashed out and slapped his face Jaime spat blood. "You know originally it was just your sister I was going to kill, but then you had to go and do that. You had to kill my son for that cunt, costing you your life and Joffery's. I'll make sure you out live them so I can see your face as I have you watching their faces as I make you wish you were never born." Anastasia grabbed his face. "You could have let me go, with my son and I'd probably have forgotten about my vengeance, but you didn't. Now you must to fear my wrath."

"You'd never live if you killed Cersei, my father and I would hunt you to the ends of the earth."

"How will you do that changed to a post covered in your own shit?" Anastasia turned and walked out of his cage.


	30. Advice

A squire arrived with summons for Anastasia to a meeting with the king of north. She entered Robb's tent, he sat at one of his war council meetings. She looked around the table there was Theon Greyjoy, Lady Catlyn and several of his lead bannermen. Anastasia stood and waited as they talked of plans and stared at a map of Westeros. Robb lifted his eyes to see her, "Leave us." He commanded, the bannermen all stood to leave while Theon and Lady Catlyn both stayed seated, "You too." Robb said strongly. Lady Catlyn tried to protest, but Robb wouldn't hear of it. "I must speak with her." Robb whispered to his mother, Anastasia didn't show any signs that she was listening. Theon rose and left like a sullen child, Catlyn carried herself with all the grace that was expected of a lady of her position, but she cast one of the darkest looks Anastasia had seen in her life.

"What do you want Robb?"

"What did you talk to the Kingslayer about?"

"Something personal, if I had of wanted you to hear, I would have brought you."

"You will ride with my mother on the morn. She is to see to Lord Renly to help us and to put the feud between him and his brother to rest and fight our common enemy. You will go but you will meet with Lord Stannis to ask that he also put aside his feelings towards his brother and help us capture the south. Theon will go to Pyke and convince his father to also lend us ships and men." Robb pulled at his shoulders.

"Something wrong with your back?"

"It's from wearing armour all day." He explained rubbing at them.

"Sit down and take your shirt off."

"What?"

"Just do it." Anastasia positioned herself behind him and began to rub his back. Robb fidgeted at her touch. "You northerners, you are right to try and make allies out of your enemies, but it won't work." She pulled at the knots in his lower back. "You know nothing about my uncle Stannis, if you think that he'll settle for only half the realm, or that he will ever work with Renly. Stannis has been playing the same sad song since Robert's rebellion finished, that Storms End is rightfully his not Renly's, as well as if you believe that he'll listen to me." Anastasia moved up his back.

"A little higher." He instructed her. "That's it. Stannis is your family surely there is some influence in your words."

"In all honesty neither Stannis nor I consider each other family. The first time Stannis met me he told me that I was a worthless whore's brat that belongs earning a living on her back rather than in the royal court, I was seven at the time. Robb there is much more to family than blood, if you were to send me I would be more use to negotiate with Renly, but it makes not much difference he won't win he has men, but they love him, they don't fear or respect him. Love without either of those things gives no loyalty or certainty when times are tough. You should probably switch if you have any chance of winning, say you support Stannis and want Renly to put aside his ambitions of being King. Send your mother to Stannis; he would have listened to your father. The last thing you need to do is keep Theon Greyjoy close at hand. Balon Greyjoy will not accept being given a crown, he'll wish to pay the iron price and Greyjoy's are slippery creatures, Theon is no different he will side with his father and betray you. If you are desperate for the strength of the iron islands send a man, but know his head is all that will return at best, though the iron islanders will be more cautious, while we still have a Greyjoy at hand."

"Theon will never betray me. He is practically a brother to me." Robb's voice was full of confidence.

Anastasia put her hand on his face. "I forget how young you are still. You have not yet been betrayed. The first time is always the hardest." She rubbed her thumb over his cheek, before she went back to his back.

"You don't know Theon, like I do. You'll set out tomorrow, is there anyone you'll be bringing with you?"

"No, Robb. If I walk in alone, I've got more chance of walking out." Anastasia finished massaging Robb's back, she stood to leave.

"Anastasia what do you know of betrayal and war?"

"Far too much." She bowed her hand and walked out.

Anastasia sought out Lady Catlyn. "My Lady." She curtsied like was expected, even if she wasn't in a gown.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Nothing, I just came to speak with you."

"Then speak quickly, I have to ride tomorrow."

"I know, your son has asked me to join you on the road. I was just hoping to make the trip more pleasant for those accompanying you, why do you hate me, is it just because I'm a bastard or because I am everything a woman shouldn't be?"

"There are parts of that." She wouldn't look at Anastasia as she spoke.

"If it's about your husband, I can assure you rumours are not true. Ned was a good man and maybe if he was ten years younger, but we were nothing of the sort."

"And what is your dislike of me?"

"The fact that you are a bit of a cunt, sometimes." Catlyn just scolded Anastasia. "I need none of your absolutions, bastard. It should have been you."

Anastasia left Lady Catlyn alone, and went in search of Theon. It seemed she was playing the guardian angel this night. Anastasia found him drinking in his tent. "What you couldn't lore a camp follower back here with you tonight."

"Why would I when you can't stay away. Finally want to take me up on my offer." He smirked as he sunk further into the cushions.

"No, I can to give you some advice. When you go home don't wear anything fancy and don't be expecting a warm welcome, with everyone bowing down ready to kiss your feet, alright princess."

He just smiled. "That is just what I expect I'll give my father a crown and I'll be a prince, girls will flock to have me inside them and I'll leave a trail of bastards. Now why don't you come here and you can be the first to have one."

"Balon will destroy you, but know when you betray. I will hunt you down and skin you, with pleasure."

"I'd never betray Robb."

"Robb said the same thing, but you and I both know deep down you just want daddy's approval."

"You know one day when I'm a prince you'll be begging for me to fuck you."

Anastasia didn't say a word she just walked out to her own tent.


	31. Thinking of you

Anastasia entered her own tent, she was tired already of being everyone's hindsight. But this was the path she had chosen for her life. Anastasia looked around all of her people were welcome in her tent at any time they knew that but they didn't abuse the privilege. Most chose to sleep among the common soldiers, Anastasia wished she could, like she did when she travelled with her father, but there were too many secrets she'd need to keep. Only Chad had come to her tent tonight, Anastasia had smiled at him, making himself comfortable lounging in the cushions piled around her tent. Chad was one of her closest men, he had been and acrobat when she join a travelling show after she left Winterfell. She had grown very fond of the Dornish boy with the shaggy blonde hair in the six months that she had travelled the county side, he even trained with her among the shadow warriors. The two of them had split after that, though they had spent many blissful afternoons together and many steaming nights as well. There were paths of them each needed to travel alone.

"Wine." He offered her a glass.

Anastasia took it and swallowed all in one gulp, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "I need something stronger if I'm to survive this war. What do you want anyway?"

"I hear you're leaving in the morning. I'm coming." He stood.

"Sit down, you're not coming. Somebody needs to keep all an eye on our king." Anastasia poured herself another cup of wine and sat down pulling him down beside her.

"Yes I am." He moved so he was kissing her neck.

Anastasia lent back into him feeling the warmth of his lips and the sensations it gave her, she imagined his hands pulling at her shirt and her running her fingers through his beautiful black locks, Anastasia sighed, taking a length of blonde hair between her fingers and twirling it. She let go and pushed him away, no matter what he did they weren't the hands or lips she wanted touching her. Anastasia slid out of the arms he had wrapped around her. "Are all Dornishmen as frisky as you?"

"They try but none of them can keep up." He flashed a perfect smile, but it wasn't the one she wanted to see.

"Get out." She said playfully. "I don't need this tonight, find a washer woman to play with."

"But washer women are nowhere near as much fun as you." He moved to her neck again. "You can pretend I'm him, I don't mind. Shout out his name as loud as you want, I'll still get to feel your skin." He moved his lips to her shoulder.

"You can come tomorrow, if you get out now." She swatted him on the arm.

"Our young wolf doesn't know what he's missing." Chad gave her shoulder a squeeze before departing; Anastasia threw a cushion into the back of his head on the way out.

She found the parchment and ink; Anastasia stared down at them for a long time wondering what she could possible write.

Dear Jon,

I'm alive, I love you. You don't need to fear I've joined Robb and I'm safe as anyone else in the seven kingdoms, I'll write as often as I can. Keep yourself safe for me.

Always thinking of you, Anastasia

She'd wanted to pour her heart and soul into the letter, but she had neither the time nor strength to. Anastasia called Jade a woman from the free city of Myr, she took the paper away and promised to have it to the way to the wall before the next moon. Anastasia huddled herself up and stared at the bracelet around her wrist there were many charms on it, she need to add some and more she feared before this war was done. Don't end up around my wrist Jon Snow I don't think I could bare it. Anastasia fell asleep that night dreaming of Jon, back at Winterfell, his warm lips pressed against hers, his hands exploring the secrets of her skin and the feel of his dark locks running through her fingers. Her lips parted and in her sleep, she whispered. "Jon."

Jon looked at the whiteness of beyond the wall they'd been traveling for nearly a month; he pushed himself to work, so he could forget about what was happening on the other side. His father and Anastasia both dead and his brother of fighting a war, Jon had wanted to escape the night before he took his vows he wanted to join Robb. He wanted to talk with his father about his mother and he wanted to hold Anastasia in his arms again, feel the warmth of her body against his again, and hear the sounds she made when he was inside her, he wanted to have her there for him to kiss and touch. Jon had been irritable since the night they'd told him. Everyone thought he grieved for his father, nobody knew about Anastasia. Nobody knew how when she was at the wall she'd spend her nights warming his bed and giving him joys he wasn't supposed to know as a man of the night's watch. Sam tried to lighten Jon's spirits, making jokes and such but it just made Jon's mood darker, Anastasia loved to laugh and joke and, to drink and fuck and enjoy all the things in the world. She'd asked Jon what was the point of living if you didn't enjoy it. Jon fell asleep thinking of Anastasia in all her perfection.

Anastasia awoke to the light just before dawn, she searched for his warm body beside her but found only empty air as her eyes opened further she remember that she wasn't at Winterfell tumbling in between his sheets, but in her own tent. Anastasia's head drooped as she thought of months or even years without feeling his touch, she rubbed her arms and dressed for her rid.

It was a small company Lady Catlyn had five men with her, plus Anastasia and Chad. They set off at first light.


	32. Uncles

Anastasia and Chad departed from Lady Stark's party. It hadn't been a pleasant trip Lady Catlyn would only give her dirty looks. Anastasia was glad to depart with Chad at least he had a sense of humour. They were barely a day's ride from Renly's camp. Anastasia could see both camps from the hill on which sat.

Just before they were visible by the guards Anastasia turned to Chad. "Make yourself scarce."

"Of course." He headed off to the side, he would travel unseen.

Anastasia came to edges to the camp, and raised the banners of peace and Stark. She was stopped by the guards at the gate. "What's your business?" One shouted to her.

"King Stannis has forbidden any camp followers from entering." The other chimed in.

"Do I look like I'm selling myself?" Anastasia's voice was full of attitude. "I've come on behalf of Robb Stark to negotiate with Lord Stannis."

"It's King Stannis, wench." He had a flaming stag on his breast.

"And how many kingdoms does Stannis own?" The guards looked at on another. "That's what I thought, tell Lord Stannis that I await his present and I'm a busy woman, I don't have all day for him."

Anastasia was brought to a large tent at the centre of the camp. "King Stannis, this woman says she speaks for the usurper Robb Stark."

Before she could be invited in Anastasia strode in. "Uncle, how good to see." Anastasia sat herself down in one of the seats that faced Stannis and his war council. She looked at the faces surrounding her uncle, who only had a cold hateful stare for her. "It's so good to see you surround yourself with good council such as that of Sir Davos, how are you onion knight?"

"Good my lady, I see the rumours of your demise were false." He bowed his head. Anastasia enjoyed the company of Sir Davos Seaworth, she'd diced with him some times and briefly had been involved with one of his sons.

"Oh, come now Davos. I think we know each other well enough to just be Anastasia and Davos. At any rate I'm no lady, just ask my uncle he can go on at some length about how I am no lady with no place in court. If I remember correctly, I am a whore's brat who should be earning a living on her back as opposed to living in the royal court. Isn't that right Uncle?"

Stannis's fist slammed down on the table. "Out the lot of you, Davos stay and you don't call me uncle."

"But I am the closest thing you have to a niece, after it was revealed that Cersei's precious children aren't true born. Did you hear that?" Anastasia smiled at Stannis.

"You may be blood, but you are no family to me."

"Well there's something we agree on. I've never considered you family, there's more to family than blood. But when I call you uncle it's priceless, anyway Robb fells as though I should talk to you regardless."

"Say what you must say and get out of my sight."

"Robb hopes that you will put aside your feud, join forces and help him to defeat the Lannister."

"And who will have the crown once we take Lannisters out?"

"Robb hasn't thought that far ahead, but if I get what I want he should. What is your response?"

"If I send him just your head, I think that would be a clear response for what I do to traitors."

"That wouldn't be you wisest move." Chad chimed from behind Stannis.

"Chad down, my uncle means no real threat to me or the crown."

"The iron throne is mine by every right in the seven kingdoms!" He pounded his fist against the table once again.

"Did you even love my father?"

"No, he was a drunk and a fool."

"He's the only reason you have any claim to the throne and you didn't even love him. The succession is completely fucked and you are delusional if you think that it means anything that you should rule next."

"The people will choose their rightful king." The red priestess entered the tent. "For he is chosen by the lord of light and has the power of R'hollor."

"It's what you've wanted to hear all your life isn't it, that Stannis is special."

"You should not mock the lord of light child, he has shown interest in you. You are the one who lead me to Westeros and showed me Stannis, you have a great flame within, if only you would accept the lord of light."

"Is this what she tells you Stannis, that R'hollor will guide you to your throne? Have you run out of tricks yet Melisandre?"

"I have no tricks, but some blood from the vein would be most helpful."

"Ask Thoros he's taken more than enough kings' blood for all red priests." Anastasia stared at the red priestess, than turned her head to Stannis. "What shall I tell my king?"

"You should tell the usurper Robb Stark, that I will not give up half of my kingdom and I shall crush him if he does not bend the knee."

Anastasia strode out of the tent, Chad close at her heels. Kings and queens men alike looked on at her as she mounted and headed towards the camp of Renly. Lady Stark was receiving Lord Renly when they arrived; he'd been holding a tourney. "Dearest niece." He rose and planted a kiss on each of her cheeks. "It seems you are the only child my brother ever sprouted."

"Another woman who thinks she can fight in battle, soon we'll be overrun by them. At least this one is prettier than Brienne the beauty. " Lord Tarly called.

"I saw your son while I was up at the wall, my lord." He was quite after that, but he gave her hateful stares.

"Come niece, before you make enemies of all my bannermen."

"I haven't the time, I must be back to my king. I just wished to see my uncles, at least you gave me a warmer welcome than your brother."

Anastasia rode back toward the northern army.


	33. A whore's life

Arrived at the Northern's camp, she was greeted by a pair of guards. "The king demands that you are brought straight to his tent."

Anastasia was ushered into Robb's tent. He met her eyes the second she walked into the tent. "Good you're here, what tidings do you bring from Stannis?"

"The one's I said I would. Stannis called you a usurper and that he wouldn't give half his kingdom to a green boy."

"Well then we'll need to rely on Renly. My mother will bring him to our side, until then we need to continue to fight the Lannisters, we have the Kingslayer but Lord Tywin still mounts his men against us." Robb leaned over a map. "We'll take the high ground and take this holdfast."

Robb nodded to everyone, they all stood to leave, when one of his lead bannermen grabbed Anastasia by the arm. "Did you frequent, the street of silk back in kings landing?"

"I grew up on that street my mother was Imogene Drackest, they say she was the most beautiful whore in the seven kingdoms."

"Drackest, I remember that name. You were the daughter that charged three gold dragons and pleasured men with your mouth better than any woman." He laughed. "Yes, we have a bloody whore on our war council." He laughed some more, throwing his whole body into it and repeating himself over and over again.

He was so amused he didn't see as Anastasia's fist flew and knocked him in the mouth so hard he spit blood. "You really shouldn't say things about whores, because you wouldn't believe how much whores talk, about men they've been with and all the things those men like. Your name's Umber right? Do you remember a young girl her name was Sally, she worked at my whorehouse and she saw and did some things for you that most men would considered sick." Anastasia leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Now do you want me to spread all the details of what you said and did and let's not forget the ways you don't quite measure up?" He glared at her, his eyes full of hatred as he departed the tent, with his tail in between his legs. Robb gave her a look and she knew that he'd be trying to play the king. Anastasia sat and waited for the scolding.

"You're on were shaking ground, you can't talk to my bannermen like that. You're a woman and a warrior, but men will always see the woman. I should send you home."

"Where is home Robb? Is it the whore house I was born in or is it the red keep where I grew up? Or is it along the wayward track where I learnt who I was? Tell me Robb where is home, you're more than welcome to run back to yours, Winterfell isn't under any threat but my home, I need to fight to get there."

Robb just stared at her. "You're proving to be more trouble then you're worth, unless I need a great whore."

Anastasia slapped him with and open hand. "Don't call me a whore. I grew up with whores and I have respect for them but you name me one of them. I spent my life trying to get away from it. Do you know what it's like to hate yourself to not be able to have a shred of dignity?"

Robb sat down beside her. "No. How old were you when you…" He trailed off not able to finish his sentence.

"Four, there's only three ways you get to be a whore, you forced, sold or born into it." She stared at her hands as she spoke. "I brag about being raised in a whore house, but it's just like men boast about the battles they've fought in. So they can remember the times that are like the songs and stories with bravery and love. I watched as women older than me cried themselves to sleep, I remember having to put make up on to hide the bruises from one customer to the next who'd add a few more. I remember crying into my pillow at night because I was helpless. That's the reason I learnt to use swords and knives, so I never had to feel like that again."

She looked up to find Robb staring at her in amazement; he pulled her in for an embrace. But they weren't the arms Anastasia wanted wrapped around her. Anastasia pushed him away. "I never knew."

Anastasia stroked his cheek and saw the boy inside the man's skin. "Of course you didn't, you're so young with much to learn. Remember to be kind to whores, Robb and you need not fear most women's scorn." She stood and walked away.

Anastasia rose for battle the next morning. There was nothing special about this fight most of it went by in a blur, swords crash and men screamed. The enemy was easy, Anastasia walked around the mostly empty, she heard a scream. Anastasia ran into a barn with sword in hand. There stood a man wearing Stark colours holding down a girl of seventeen. There was a dead man half dressed in Lannister colours laid beside the woman. Anastasia pulled the man off of her as he ripped the front of her dress and pulled at the already tattered end of her skirts. The man threw a fist towards Anastasia, she dodge and kicked the man's knees out from under him before using the hilt of the sword to smack against his face, breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious. "Are you alright?" Anastasia knelt down in front of the girl. "Did he hurt you at all?" The girl was fairly pretty, she held up her arm which had a small gash on it. Anastasia offered the girl her cloak she'd taken to wearing even though she didn't feel the cold. The girl wrapped herself within the folds of it and followed Anastasia helped her to her tent.


	34. Confessions and Judgement

Anastasia sat in her tent dressing the girl's wounds, she had been quite throughout. "Do you have a name?" The girl looked up and shook her head, in conformation. "What is it?"

"Eleanor." She squeaked.

"That's pretty." Anastasia kept working and waited for her to respond.

"My mother calls me Ellie." She offered.

"Ellie what happened back there?"

She was frightened when she spoke. "I was looking after the few animals we had left after the lions came. There was lots of noise and then one of them came in, he held me down and ripped my skirts I try to scream but he hit me. I sobbed as he took what he wanted, he was finished and gathering his things when the wolf entered, I just laid down and cried as they fought, the lion ended up dead. I thought I was safe until the wolf turned to me he had the same look in his eyes as the lion. He said I was a Lannisters whore and then he picked up where the other one left off. I tried to bite and claw at him, but he was stronger, he didn't cover my mouth though so I screamed. You saved me."

Anastasia stroked the girl's cheek. "Stay with me and you need never feel that way again."

Jade burst into the tent, a couple of guards followed her in. "They need you on the war council."

"We've been sent to escort to you." They informed her.

"Alright." Anastasia rose. "Jade take care of Ellie."

Anastasia walked through the camp. She was met with many angry stares the guards followed not far behind her. Anastasia entered the tent all around stood Robb and his bannermen. They all stared at her. The guards shoved Anastasia to her knees. One of Robb's bannermen slapped her across the face. "If you raise a hand to me again, it will be the last time you have hands." She spat at him.

"Enough." Robb commanded he spoke like a king, his face was solemn, but his eyes showed regret and sadness. "She is a trusted ally of mine and I will not have her hurt. Anastasia answer me honestly." He looked down at her. "I heard a filthy rumour, I hold no faith in it but at the insistence of my bannermen I have need to hold you for trial. It is said that you bore a bastard child for the Kingslayer, I need hear no more than your denial."

"How can I deny it when it's true?"

Robb's face turned to anger. "Out all of you!" He yelled. The tent cleared in seconds. "Tell me this is some sick kind of joke!" Tears were beginning to leak out of the corner of his eyes.

Anastasia looked down at her feet. "You shouldn't cry when anyone is present, it's not kingly."

"I don't care about being fucking kingly." He kicked a chair across the room.

"How much did Jaime, tell you about our son?"

"Jaime is it now!"

"Did he mention how old I was?"

"According to the Kingslayer you were fourteen." He calmed down a bit and sat. "Young but willing."

"I was young, but I was far from willing. I was eleven at when I birthed my son."

"A whore's brat at eleven is more than willing."

"Lord or whore's daughter it makes no different at that age. Do you think your sister Arya is exactly eager to be spreading her legs for anyone?"

Robb looked and waved a hand. "I might as well hear both sides of this story."

"I was eleven and I lived in the court of the capital of Westeros how could I have been happier? At the time I was rather dumb I had taken fancy to a blonde knight by the name of Jaime Lannister."

"I don't care if you loved a Lannister."

Anastasia continued as though Robb hadn't spoken. "That was until I witnessed something that no gods approve of. I saw Jaime with the queen, I'm sure they tried to kill me many times, I never ate anything I didn't prepare for myself. Once they'd realised they couldn't kill me, Jaime would enter my room, he would hold my hands with one of his and the other he would use to gag my mouth as he unlaced himself and raped me. Again and again he would come to my room. He would shove his cock inside me and push further and further. Robb you have no idea what it is like to lay there and have tears stream down your face as someone uses your body and when he released he would always cry out his sister's name. The worst thing was he didn't even want me, I was squirming under him and he didn't even want me, he wanted his sister. It wasn't that long before I found that I was with child, I knew how to make moon tea, but I couldn't do it I had grown up a bastard I couldn't kill one. I tried to hide it but Cersei found out. Before I was about to show they poisoned my brother and I was sent north to grieve his death." Anastasia's voice was raised. "I think Cersei hoped that I'd die in childbirth, as the months went on I grew more attached to the thing inside me as my hatred grew for the man who had put it in me. When the time came I screamed in pain, but when I saw him this beautiful little boy with dark hair and emerald eyes, I loved him straight away." Anastasia stopped her voice was starting to choke at the memory of what came next. "It was hours before I would relinquish my hold on him, but eventually I slept confident that when I woke my little Drake would be in my arms once more, I remember before I drifted off to sleep Jaime asking to hold our child, you can't believe the joy I felt I was scared and alone with a new born baby and he was my white knight in shining armour. I awoke later that night to find my baby gone, I searched the room for him before I was pulled into the court yard where I hid." Anastasia's voice dropped to barely above a whisper. "I'll never forget the sight as the man I thought I loved slit my baby's throat and left him in the snow; he didn't even bury the body just kicked a light layer over my sons corpse, he wasn't even warm and m layer over my sons corpse, he wasn't even cold yet. I ripped his body out of the snow and just held it against me unwilling to accept it." Anastasia looked up at him through the tears.

Robb looked at her. "How can I ever trust you, you fucked the enemy."

Anastasia snapped, she screamed at him. "Call me what you like, believe what you will, but never question my hatred of the Lannisters. They killed my mother, poisoned my brother and my father. Was I supposed to love them when Lord Tywin presented my cousins bodies at the feet of the throne, or when Jaime shoved a sword through my grandfather's back!"

Robb looked at her. Anastasia realised where she had gone wrong. "Who are you?"

Anastasia stood, lifted her head up high and rang out in a clear voice. "I am Anastasia Drackest, though I was born under the name Anastasia of the house Targaryen, the blood of Valyria and the blood of the dragon. Daughter of Imogene, niece of Rheagar and granddaughter of Aerys Targaryen the mad king." She ripped her mother's necklace from her neck. "This was your aunts and the black you see on it is the blood of your grandfather and uncle. Robb I can't help who my family was."

"Guards! Take Anastasia to her tent, she is not to leave under any circumstances."

Anastasia was brought back to her tent. Anastasia spent her time writing the necessary letters. There was one for Jon she placed his mother necklace inside; one for Dany inside was her mother's necklace and one for her people. It was less than an hour before havoc started to break out, Chad was brought before her kicking against the guards and he had wounds on his forehead. "Tell your dog to behave or we'll have his balls off."

Anastasia gave him one look and he seized. "Here." Anastasia handed him the letters. "If it comes to the worst, I need you to deliver these and keep my people in line."

"I won't fail." He nodded and left.

Anastasia sat down and lit candles, she had one for her mother, one for her father, one for her brother, one for her sister and one for her son. "I may join you sooner than I thought." She laid down and drifted into sleep.

Anastasia found herself back in Littlefinger's whore house on the street of silk. She was tucked into the old room she shared with her brother, there were candles and music. A hand lay against her forehead, she looked up to see her mother standing there in all of her beauty, her hair was dyed black but Anastasia knew underneath it was spun silver. In her arms she cradled Maria, Anastasia sat up and took her infant sister in her arms she was beautiful, she had the hair and eyes of a true Targaryen. Anastasia walked out of the room her sister in her arms and mother following close behind. Anastasia seized her mother's hand to feel the warmth of it. When they entered the room her father Robert was drinking and eating boar, Anastasia handed Maria back to her mother and embraced her father he laughed and his beard scratched her face like it had when she was a child. Her mother sat in Robert's lap, he played with Maria as he kissed her mother's neck.

The doors swung open and through them came bounding in Egan. He had a play sword in his hands, when he saw Anastasia he ran and jumped into her arms, she caught him and spun him around in a circle, and she kissed the top of his head burying her face in the red locks atop his head. He jumped down and grabbed at Anastasia's hand and they ran like they did in the forest when the king's guard was looking for them, Anastasia felt half a child again, her heart pumping and her feet pounding against the ground, even though she could see hard stone beneath her feet she felt as though she was striding across the forest floor. They stopped at the entrance of a Dothraki tent in the middle of the room, Anastasia entered pulling the flaps back, Egan clutched her hand tighter as they proceeded, Viserys and Dany stood. Viserys greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and a firm hand rubbing her arm. Anastasia marvelled at Dany she was great with child. Anastasia threw her arms around the girl, feeling the slight kick of her unborn child. They parted planting a kiss on each other's cheeks. Anastasia felt the tug on her hand from Egan.

Once again they off, he moved as lightly as he had when she had last seen him. Suddenly Anastasia lost sight of Egan; he had disappeared around the corner. Anastasia recognised the heavy doors in front of her they were the doors to the main parlour. Anastasia pushed open the doors, inside she saw Jon Snow bouncing her little Drake on his knee they both laughed and smiled at each other. He didn't notice as she entered, she stared for a moment watching her son and lover. Anastasia strode forward and picked up her young boy she held him tight to her chest. She felt Jon's arms encircle her as he kissed the back of her neck. Anastasia saw as they all appeared her mother, her father, Maria, Egan, Viserys and Dany. They all circled her she felt the warmth as all of them took their places. Anastasia felt happy truly happy and complete for the first time in years. She watched as her family interacted her brother played with Viserys, her mother and father were caught within each other's embrace; they sat furthest away from her. Jon sat thigh to thigh with her and held her hand as they watched Drake play with his young aunt Maria. Dany sat playing with Anastasia's hair. Though as the sun began to set Anastasia felt the pulls from Dany getting harder and harder until she was awakened watching the family she had disperse, her eyelids opening wider.

Anastasia was marched to the centre of camp there stood Robb, with him was a two handed blade and raised podium, Anastasia nodded as she climb the stairs and stood in front of the block where her head would soon rest. "We are gathered here today to witness the execution of Anastasia of the house Targaryen. We will now giver her time to pray to her gods."

Anastasia stood a little straighter; her voice was clear throughout the ranks. "I have no god but for him who is named death and I have but one thing to say to him which is not today."

"Have you any last words before I sentence you to death?"

"Yes swing hard and swing well Robb, for when they write the histories of the king in the north this will be one of the moments that define you." Anastasia kneeled and presented her head on the block.

"I Robb Stark king in the north sentence you to die." He lifted the sword high above his head.

**Author's Note: Should Anastasia live or should she die! It's your decision. **


	35. In the swing of a sword

"I Robb Stark king in the north sentence you to die." He lifted the sword high above his head.

Anastasia felt the wind blow; her hair moved as she waited for the steel to come down upon her exposed neck, she wouldn't let them cut her braid. The air left goose bumps up her exposed arm, Anastasia knew she didn't feel the cold, so it could only be fear, she could hear the hammering of her own heart inside her chest, it burned beneath her ice cold skin which was covered in light layer of sweat. Anastasia had learnt a long time ago that death was nothing to fear but still she was only human, she couldn't show fear she needed to play the villain here, if nothing else was accomplished from her death, Robb would be a better king. She looked out into the crowd the atmosphere was very different to her last beheading, angry eyes and hostile faces greeted her throughout the crowd, the yelling all around blurred into one, the world around her slowed she watched the small corner at the front of the crowd where her people were, Jade and Ellie clung together. Chad had men on both sides holding him up, she saw a few of them cry and heard her name shouted again and again. She knew she couldn't pull the same trick she did last time, Robb was everything without him the north would fall, and she would serve her king until the end. Anastasia waited for the sword to come down, she closed her eyes and hoped that he would cut straight through she had seen men still alive after five swings of the sword. Come on Robb she thought her nerve wouldn't hold up forever, sooner or later she would give in to her instincts and not just kneel and bare it. She heard the swoosh of steel cutting the air. She closed her eyes and thought of Jon, no matter what they did to her she'd always have the picture of him the first morning after.

Jon followed Halfhand and the others as the made their way through the icy realm that was beyond the wall, Jon liked the hard work it kept his mind from thinking about them, the memoirs of his father were getting easier, but everything he imagined her, with her soft pale skin, all wrapped up in the furs which covered his bed at Winterfell, his heart sank to the point that he had thrown up once or twice. In his mind it was always the same dream, his beautiful Anastasia running as she hurled herself off of the cliff face, it was said that she simply didn't appear above the water again, but in Jon's head he could see her face as she was smashed time and again against the jiggered rocks, she kicked and she screamed as she desperately tried to pull herself above the water. She always reached out to him in the dream and yelled his name just before her air finished, her eyes went blank and distant, all light gone from them as she floated away her hand still outstretched the tips of her fingers brushed passed his hand. That was when he woke up and every time he was covered in cold sweat that almost soaked through his blacks.

Jon crouched they were approaching a widling camp, there was three of them. The brothers moved in quickly Jon took the one at the fire while his brothers covered his back, the wildling fought but Jon pinned him to a rock and pushed back his hood, only to reveal a red headed woman, the way she looked at him her eyes so determined and rebellious, she reminded him of Anastasia. Jon took her as a prisoner.

Anastasia watched as the steel slammed into the rock right beside her head, she peered up at Robb his jaw was set he didn't say a single thing just motioned his head toward his tent. Anastasia could barely make her legs work as two guards on either side brought her into the king's tent. They left her slumped on the floor as she tried to figure out what had happened. Anastasia had never had much faith in any gods but she knew that death had heard her prayers, saved from the headman's sword twice, was there anyone luckier than her. Robb entered the tent his hair a mess Anastasia hadn't even realised that rain fell. Robb didn't look at her instead he headed straight for the table with the wine. He poured a cup and drained it straight away, before pouring himself another. "Why?" She asked.

"Cause I would regret it. For all your bad qualities you are a person I want by my side. Anastasia I can never tolerate that from you again, you will tell me the truth at all times and you will do anything I ask, otherwise I will have your head off." She didn't answer just stared at her feet. "Do you understand me?" Robb grabbed her chin in his hand. "Anything I ask you will do."

She nodded slowly. "Anything you ask." She repeated dryly.

"Good many of my bannermen will still want your head on a spike."

"I haven't decided yet." She answered.

"Haven't decided what?"

"If you're a very smart or a very stupid king. You know that by siding with the remains of the Targaryen line you will lose some of your bannermen."

"How could that ever make me smart?"

"Because of with keeping me at your side you've gained a very valuable asset over the Lannisters."

"What?"

"Dorne. The Dornish forgive but they never forget the dragons were always their allies; the lions smashed their princesses' head against a wall after raping her. It makes a very easy decision as to which side they take." She rose to leave as she near the flaps of the tent, she turned. "Which were you going to take my head off for, being a dragon or breading a lion?"

"Pride." He answered looking down at the maps.

Anastasia left her lips twitching up slightly, she had lived another day.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for such a long wait but school started up and I was trying to back into sync with things.


	36. Letters

Anastasia looked on at the carnage that was the battlefield. The bodies which littered the ground were covered in Lannister crimson mostly, but there was the odd bite of Stark grey. Anastasia walked looking for Robb she had lost sight of him during the battle but she was confident he was alive. She found him talking to a field woman assisting to saw a man's leg off. "Taking up a new career your grace?" She laughed leading him away from her as he asked what her name was. Robb gave her a curious look he knew she only call him your grace in formal situations.

"What was that for?" He scolded her.

"I can't help it if battle gets your blood up but a tip of advice, fuck her by all means but don't be the honour bound man. She's not worth seven kingdoms." Anastasia strode of she knew it would happen along campaign young men often used their cocks more than any other time in their lives but she couldn't have him marring a girl. The Frey's allegiance was temperamental and Lord Walder would use any excuse he could to go over to the Lannister if it looked like they would win.

Anastasia ran around the battlefield she lent her knowledge of healing to those who needed it that was where Robb found her when he had come looking for her. He nodded his head she followed, "Sowing lessons came in handy." He smiled at his own joke.

"No, when you travel the roads alone you have to be everything for yourself, maester, priest and anything else you need. I have a lot of experience of stitching up my own body." Anastasia walked off she knew this was Robb's way of apologising without having to say he's sorry, a king needed to live with his choices not regret them. Anastasia made it back to her own tent the skies were grey, there were whispers that it was an omen, but of what. Anastasia found all of her people sitting in her tent it must have been important for them to gather like this. "What is it?"

"Letters Khaleesi." Argo said, he had sworn himself as her blood rider over the narrow sea and insisted on calling her Khaleesi in a sign of respect. Anastasia took the first letter and read; all of it was encoded so that even if the spider got his hands on it, he'd never be able to decipher the meaning behind it. Anastasia looked at the names at the bottom of the letter it was the way she knew exactly where it had come from. Liao was Liv which meant that it was from the red keep, but it also had travelled through Harrenhal and many other key parts of the war, Anastasia clutched the other letter unopened. Anastasia left for the kings tent immediately, she burst through the flaps to find Catlyn Stark have returned. Robb stood in front of his mother. "Anastasia whatever it is may wait."

"No it may not Robb, read this." She handed him the letter.

"My son is to be addressed as your grace now." Catlyn made a point of saying her eyes were as cold as ever.

"Anastasia what is this 'the small bird's wings have been clipped but the red beauty remains in good health some dark spots and lines but well. The small cat sneaks around the dusty haunted alleys right round entire new hall.' This is gibberish about birds and cats. Why did you bring it?"

"Because you don't understand the code this letter came from the red keep, from people loyal to me."

"Translate it then." Robb and Catlyn both moved forward.

"Dearest Anna,

The summer is near its end and the small bird's wings have been clipped' the summer has officially ended and the girl has been trapped. 'But the red beauty remains in good health some dark spots and lines but well.' Sansa Stark remains in good health though she has required a few scratches and bruises. 'The young cub sits on the mat and paws at the mice of the west' Joffery Baratheon sits upon the iron throne and torments the people of Westeros. 'The she cat grows tired and the gerbil scurries about helping the mice.' Cersei Lannister is tired by her son and Tyrion Lannister is hand helping the people of Westeros. 'The small cat sneaks around the dusty haunted alleys right round entire new hall.' Arya Stark goes unnoticed at Harrenhal. 'The cat looks like a tommy and roams for the yellow house cat.' She is disguised as a boy and is working for Tywin Lannister." Anastasia smiled. "Now how much do you love me?"

Robb and Catlyn looked from one to the other. "We must rescue Arya." Catlyn exclaimed.

"No, we shouldn't draw attention to her at the moment I have people in Harrenhal watching her, they'll move if need be at the moment she is unnoticed and in no danger."

"Then surely we should do something for Sansa." Catlyn pleaded desperately.

"No, we know Sansa is safe and I had instructions left that at the first opportunity Sansa was to be taken and brought here, Cersei Lannister knows that if anything were to happen to Sansa the Starks would rain down on them with fire." Anastasia opened the other letter which was addressed directly to her. "Robb I have more good news." She stated as she began to read the letter aloud. "Dear Anastasia, we of Dorne believe in your cause, long live the dragon! We shall help you to rain fire and blood to avenge both yours and our fallen, to dethrone the Lannisters. Men shall be sent in the night, the iron throne shall hear that they have turned on Dorne in order to support the dragon, know that you have the full support of Dorne. Doran Martell."

Anastasia was forced to read the letter many times to the king in the north. Robb was ecstatic, since he had let Anastasia live several of his lesser bannermen had deserted him claiming that they should kill the Targaryen's, not save them. Catlyn sat and brooded although Anastasia knew she was pleased with the idea of more men fighting for her son, she didn't like that Anastasia could influence Robb more than she could and he wouldn't act to rescue his sisters. All who were in the tent were sworn to secrecy. Anastasia left the tent to find the tallest woman she had ever seen standing guard covered in plate and mail with a sworn at her side. "Hello." Anastasia waved at the big woman, she wasn't a beauty but she looked nice enough. The knight just inclined her head. "Who are you?"

"Brienne of Tarth my lady."

"I'm no lady, but it's nice to meet you Brienne of Tarth. I look forward to being at battle with you."


	37. Battle

Anastasia sat in the sun on a stone craving the final touches into the war hammer, she'd already scribed his name on the back of it. Anastasia had had a lot of practice at the art, she held the silver bracelet on her wrist up to the light she wore it almost everywhere the wooden charms dangled. Anastasia had saved a place right next to the dragon for the war hammer that she knew would swing there one day. Robb looked down on her as she worked. "Enjoying the sun?"

"Yes might as well get as much as I can now. The summer's nearly over and the coming winter will be long." She looked down and continued with the final touches.

"You believe in that superstition." Robb laughed.

"Yes it comes from the people, and I am their princess."

"You take that seriously."

"Yes, they count on me to be there and I will when we take king's landing I shall stand close at your side and tell them all is alright; as is my duty."

Robb looked at the charms which covered her wrist for the first time. "Who are they?"

Anastasia looked down and touched the charms. "They are the ones I've loved and lost, the dragon is my mother, the little sword is my brother, the rattle is my sister, the crown is my grandfather, the big sword is my uncle and this." She held up the war hammer. "This is my father. The rest are friends or lovers of mine it would take too long to tell you all the stories. I keep them around my wrist so I never forget them and they're always close to me." A horn sounded in the distance. "We're under attack!" She yelled.

Anastasia scrambled to her tent to prepare she already had her swords and knives on her but she stopped long enough to grab her bow and a quiver of arrows. Anastasia raced through the camp to where her people were assembled her stallion already saddled and ready. "Move it!" She yelled indiscriminately at those running past. "It's a fucking war not a tea party." She mounted her stallion in one jump; she'd always belonged in the saddle. "Alright hold formation watch your partners back and protect the northern bastards. They already don't like us let's show them what we're made of."

Yells of fury erupted all around her. Anastasia galloped up to the front of the pack, she met Robb all geared up and ready for a fight. "Your grace maybe you should stay out of this."

"No, this is a war I started and I will not ask men to die for me without being with them."

"Fine then." Anastasia brought her horse to stand next to him. "I'll make sure you don't get yourself killed." She caught a small smile from him in her peripheral vision.

The battle broke out around them all; there was blood and guts on the ground before she had picked a target. She rode her horse full steam ahead following Robb into the thickness of war. She whirled around to find Robb with an arrow jutting out of his side and slumped in the saddle. "Cover me!" She yelled as she pulled him onto her horse and tried to keep him out of harm's way. Anastasia found her way off to the side away from the majority of the fighting; she laid him down on the ground, they were relatively safe from fire and sight with the thick trees around. "Come on you can't die on me." She said as she looked over him pulling the arrow out. Robb groaned and opened his eyes slightly. "So the royal idiot has decided to grace us with his presence, I tell you not to get yourself killed and what do you do go charging cock first into a battle with your royal banner clear as day and get lined up nicely by an archer." Anastasia worked on his side stitching it up. "How did you survive without me?" Anastasia heard a twig snap. "Shush." Anastasia stood and raised her bow. Thirteen men appeared from the forest. "Step away." She said raising the bow and stringing her arrow.

"Look what we found lads; the wounded wolf pup and his little dragon bitch protecting him." Before the words had been out for more than a second he had an arrow through his throat and another notched in her bow.

"Who's next?" A smug smile played across her lips.

"Watch the girl, we want her alive. Tywin Lannister wants her thoroughly raped by every man who fights for him before he kills her for the dishonour she's brought to the name Lannister."

"Oh good to know I'm so popular boys." She straightened and took a more covering stance over Robb. "But I'm not being raped today." Before any of them could move Anastasia had shot off three more arrows, two spearing men in the neck and the third I pinning one to a tree by the shoulder; the others tried to charge her but she was prepared the first one to reach her found himself with her foot in his chest, she felt the bone crush inward and vaulted herself back into a tree and kicking her back. Anastasia found herself crouched in front of her king, there were still eight of them. Anastasia held herself and waited for them to come to her, like they always said keep calm and carry on. Anastasia drew the knife from the waistband at the small of her back. Anastasia held the blade in an assassins grip and waited; the first one copped it through the throat a clean slice his blood spurt all over her, the next found himself with the blade through his chest.

Anastasia looked around the six who still stood looked around one of them piss bolted for the battlefield, Anastasia wondered what salvation he hoped to find there. There were still five of them they all charged Anastasia ran forward to meet them she threw her blade it went straight into the eye of one he was down and didn't look to be getting up any time soon. Anastasia pulled another one of her knives out and slide under one who nearly grabbed her cutting along his thigh, the outpouring of blood was disgusting as it pooled over her face. Anastasia closed her eyes as the red liquid trickled down her face. The man fell and that left three as Anastasia rolled back into a fighting stance one grabbed her from behind, but luckily she was in kicking distance of a tree she ran her legs up it and vaulted herself onto the man's shoulders, she twisted her foot just right and heard the satisfying crack as he fell to his knees. The other two remembered they were not alone and headed for Robb, Anastasia ran at them full tilt throwing herself at one, she caught him by the shoulders and spun herself around putting her foot in his stomach and throwing him over her head, he flew just past Robb and into a tree the other one was leaning over Robb. "Say your prayers wolfie."

Robb looked up at the man and threw his arms up just in time to see a blade sticking through his throat. Anastasia moved the man away. "Are you okay?" She knelt down and checked Robb.

"You mean apart from the arrow wound." He smiled.

"Yes." Anastasia stood. She moved around and checked the men for signs of life; she found the one who she had kicked his rib cage in panting for life. He couldn't speak but Anastasia could make out the word he mouthed. In the aftermath of battle mercy was on the lips of many men both living and dead, Anastasia drew her knife and held a hand over his mouth as she slid the knife over his exposed throat quickly. There were two others in need of her knife's gift. Robb stayed silent as she did what she had to, Anastasia collected her weapons from the men's bodies. Good arrows and fine steel were hard to come by.

Anastasia helped Robb to his feet. "Thank you." He said as she helped him onto the horse. She swung up in the saddle behind him. "You don't need to rid double with me."

"Yes I do, when we reach the edge I'll dismount and you need ride to your men it'll be painful but it will keep you with a throne." Anastasia ready to jump as they neared the edge of the tree lines, she grabbed the reins and started to lead her horse. "Don't ever mention what happen back there alright."

Robb looked toward the field where his banners streamed and nodded. They entered the camp to cheers the healing woman Robb had been interested in came running up looking at Anastasia covered in blood. "Don't worry about me, I need a cloth not a nurse." The woman persisted, wiping at it. "None of its mine but some of it's his." She looked at Robb as Anastasia helped him dismount.

Anastasia had finally found a nice place to wash herself. She was upstream from all the men, the water running over her face. She checked the area before taking her tunic off, she wasn't shy but she didn't want men staring at her tits all the same as she washed the blood out. She heard rustling in bushes as she appeared. Catlyn walked out of the shrubs and so did Brienne, the lady knight looked envious at Anastasia's chest, Brienne was almost as flat as a boy. Anastasia knew what it was to want to feel both woman and warrior, unlike Brienne she had grown into her femininity. "My son tells me what you did for." Catlyn stated looking of into the trees ignoring Anastasia half naked and kneeling by the creek.

"He shouldn't have, it will do him no good. Men don't value a weak man and any man who needs to be saved by a woman will be considered weak."

Catlyn glared at her, Anastasia knew it was tough for her to admit she was wrong especially to a bastard, she was like Cersei in the fact that she hated bastards with every fibre in her body. "Why did you do it?" She accused.

"Because he is my king and I'll never have my revenge if he dies. The north needs a stark to rise and your other boys are too young."

Catlyn's eyes narrowed as she tried to see if Anastasia was lying, before she stormed off into back to the king. Brienne stayed behind. "My lady." She called as Anastasia went back to her shirt.

"I'm no lady Brienne." She answered simply. "If I was I'd not be kneeling by a creek trying to get at least six different men's blood out of my shirt."

"You fought for your king as is right, I would gladly have you at my back in the field." Before Anastasia could answer the big woman was trudging back to her mistress.

"Well that one's a piece of work."


	38. What we must do

Anastasia entered the king's tent, her shirt was a light red almost pink colour now that she'd washed it; Robb had demanded her presents said the man who found her dicing with the men. She'd always enjoyed gambling. She found him inclining on his make shift bed. "How's your side?"

"Good." His face was serious.

"What's wrong?"

"Theon has taken Winterfell and declared himself, prince of the iron islands." Robb's face was breaking apart.

Anastasia knelt beside her king and grabbed his hand. "Theon won't hurt your brothers." She reassured him, rubbing his hand.

"How do you know?"

"What would he get out of it, the north would never let him live he killed two of Eddard Starks boys and then what leeway would he have over of you when you retake your birth right, from the tentacles of the treacherous kraken." She moved her hand through his thick hair. He leaned his head up and met her red lips with his own, Anastasia enjoyed the sensation of it for a few moments, letting his tongue slid between her lips and tangle with her own. She broke away, it was tempting but he wasn't worth it. "Now you know the bitter taste that is betrayal, maybe you should listen to me next time."

"You only know because you were a betrayer yourself." He looked down as he said the words; they felt like a slap in the face to Anastasia. He tried to hide his embarrassment of her small rejection of him.

"Robb you chose to leave my head attached to my shoulders, in that act you decided that I hadn't committed treason. Therefore you need to live with that decision." She grabbed the hair her fingers were roaming through and twisted until they were almost pulled out by the roots. She leant down so she could whisper in his ear. "Don't you ever throw that back in my face again, because as good of friend that I am, I can be a much better enemy." Robb turned his head trying for her again, Anastasia moved before he could reach her this time. "Robb I'm not here to be your whore, do not treat me as such, if you desperately need to stick your cock in something, here." Anastasia flicked him a coin she got up and left, Robb was beginning to trust her too much, Anastasia knew she couldn't have that.

As Anastasia walked she noticed the little nurse Robb liked to talk with hanging around. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulders. "His grace is in need of your services." Anastasia walked off as the girl hurried into Robb's tent, let him enjoy a little bit of strange before the war was over. Anastasia made her way back to her own tent. She found Jade siting in the big assortment of cushions that she had. Anastasia went to the corner where there was a large chest; Anastasia pulled the fine silk dresses out of it, war wasn't always won with the sword and everyone must do what is needed regardless of personal opinion. Anastasia just hoped that she wouldn't have to. "Jade you'd do whatever I'd asked of you, wouldn't you?"

"Of course."

"Even going back to a life you swore against?"

"Yes, you saved my life and I told you it was yours. You may do whatever you wish with it."

"Good, I may call on you to do just that." Jade nodded.

Anastasia walked through the camp looking for something to do. The men all glared at her as she walked past, there had been a few before but since she had admitted that she was a Targaryen many more had joined the ranks. She was itching for a fight but couldn't bring herself to deal with the trouble they would bring, instead she found a nice tree and started to climb, it had been too long since she had done this she could feel the burn in her muscles as she scaled the tree she climbed from branch to branch swinging herself onto the ones big enough to stand on it felt good being up so high away from the petty problems of everyone away from the world and this war. Anastasia stood up straight and felt the wind blow in her face from here she could see poking out off in the distance the five black and decaying fingers of Harrenhal.

Anastasia sat and reflected on how had she ended up here? A year ago all she wanted was to travel north and see Jon Snow again, a year ago she'd never met the only remaining family on her mother's side, a year ago she still had a father, a year ago Ned Stark was a legend, a year ago she still had Barristan to talk to. Anastasia had always enjoyed talking to the old knight he'd listen to her and tell what he thought true, Barristan was the only man in the king's guard that was ever able to keep track of her, when she'd first lived in the red keep her father would assign a member of the king's guard to watch her, she made a great game out of it telling them she'd be going to the privy and really be climbing down the side of the building, and out the gates. She remembered one time when she had jumped out the window to hear the man yell as he tried to catch her nearly toppling out of the damn thing himself. But Barristan was different, all of her tricks only worked once on him. He learnt all of her ways out of the palace and would be waiting there when she arrived ready to take her back to the red keep. He'd into more friend than guard by the time she was ten, where she'd only have to ask and he'd accompany her outside of the spacious prison cell they called the red keep. Anastasia had only he to turn to when she leaving after her brother's death, she'd left out who had fathered her bastard and told him that she was willing apart from that he knew the truth. He even kept quiet to her father about the whole thing. She'd actually felt sorry about disappearing for him and her father.

The daylight began to fade and Anastasia decided to make her way back down the tree, it felt so much closer to the ground than it did to climb up. When Anastasia made her way back into the camp she found people running and torches being lit, she grabbed the nearest man she could. "What's going on?"

"The Kingslayer has been freed." He shouted before running off.

Anastasia made her way to Robb's tent; he'd have to know what happened. She stormed in anger filling her. "What the hell is going on here?"

Robb was surrounded by his bannermen; they all looked up at her. "The Kingslayer was freed by my mother, after we received word of my brother's deaths." Robb stared up at her and Anastasia could feel the hate rolling off of him, it was all directed at her, his voice was serious and it could mean that he blamed her for this.

Anastasia left before she could be accused of anything else. She found Lady Catelyn's tent where she had been confined. The guards were easy enough to get passed, they weren't too bright and Anastasia told them that she'd been sent by Robb. Catelyn looked up as she entered, her face went from expecting to bitter in three seconds flat. "What do you want?" She refused to look at Anastasia.

"I want to know why?"

"To save my girls, you claim you were a mother surely you can understand. I just lost two sons, I want my family back."

"I know what it is to love a child and I know what it is to act in emotion for them but this was calm and calculated. You know we won't get your daughters back for this, I hope you know that you possibly have gotten your eldest one killed from this stunt, if they hurt Sansa now what do we have to retaliate with, you gave away our only bargaining chip, just hope they bring him back."

Anastasia walked as fast as she could without appearing conspicuous, she found the way into her tent, and Chad was lounging. "Go get Jade now!" she snarled at him. Anastasia unlocked the chest and pulled out the contents and began stuffing them in the bags, she made sure they were safe from the majority of the weather.

Jade entered. "What do you need?"

"Get two horses and anything you need we leave in half an hour." Jade nodded in response.


	39. If I think of you

The sun was just settling behind the hills as Anastasia stood in the shadow of the forest with Jade she stared at the ruin that was Harrenhal, the rain was thick falling down upon them in bucket loads, Anastasia was soaked from head to toe, her boots and pants were covered in mud from the hard ride, they said it was a fortnights march to Harrenhal, Jade and her had made it in six days they rode from first light until the sun went down. Robb was spiralling down and the north needed him, she must do this. Jade took her hand as they stepped further into the dense cover. Anastasia stripped her wet and sodden clothes carefully stepping into one of the silk gowns she had packed. The thin material was not something she would wear but she would have been too noticeable with a sword at her side, there weren't many young women with striking blue eyes and long black hair who could use a sword. It wouldn't take too long to figure out; thankfully many whores would fit her description. Anastasia stood still as Jade tied her hair in place and fixed her dress. Jade said nothing during a time this used to be her life. Anastasia knew it was painful for her to go back after she'd been saved from slavery but she'd do it without complaint.

Anastasia and Jade abandoned the horses and most of their weapons in the woods, they walked out into the open just as a new onslaught of rain hit them, Jade had goose bumps all over while Anastasia's skin remain unblemished. Anastasia offered her warmth as they walked toward the big gates of Harrenhal; huddling together they made it to an iron gate. Anastasia reached out and began to rattle it. A man appeared from above. "Well what do we have hear." He circled the women as though he was a jungle cat and they were prey. Anastasia and Jade both looked down at the muddy ground, they knew the game well meek and submissive survived. "Now what do you want?" He said grabbing at Jade's arse; she moved just the right amount, not enough to be a shy maid but not enough to give them away.

"We need somewhere to spend the night." Anastasia spoke up making her voice softer and making eye contact with him.

"Would ya' now?" He smiled as he took in the sight of them, his eyes lingering on both their chests, Anastasia had flicked her nipples a few times before so they were obvious sticking through the thin fabric.

Anastasia stepped forward and placed her hands on the man's chest as she spoke rubbing slow circles on his chest. She licked her lips. "Yes, we'd be…" She caught his lower lip between her teeth. "Grateful for your help…" She moved her hips as she slid down her knees hitting the mud. "Very grateful." She gave him a wicked smile and a wink before unlacing his breeches and pulling him out, not much compared to others, as she open her mouth she couldn't help but tell herself, pretend it's Jon it will all go easier. That's what mother always said if your minds somewhere else at least they can't take that.

Jon stared at the wildling girl Ygritte, her red hair was striking as she stood guard. He remembered what the half hand said don't refuse them. Jon wanted to speak but he couldn't think of what to say to her.

"What's wrong with you Snow, never talked to a girl before?" She flashed him a smile that reminded him of one he'd thought was long forgotten. The way her lips stretched over her teeth, they were slanted and slightly yellow but they were the same somehow. Ygritte's face transformed before his eyes her hair going from blazing red to a dark black, her eyes turning from an earthy green to a mesmerising blue. Her lips still in that same position were met by his. He grabbed her by the shoulders hoping the tighter he held on the longer she would last his southern angel. The sea had swallowed her but for the night maybe the gods had given back. Jon slid his tongue in and was met with another.

Jon felt the warmth next to him; he looked down to see the naked wilding girl next to him. He stared hard but the vision of beauty wouldn't return the hair stayed red. It hadn't been worth it the girl was far from a maid and she was a woman of her own but in the end she was just the wildling girl who had captured him, not the beauty that had captured his heart, as soon as Jon had finished she'd turned back. Jon said a silent pray to the old gods that they would take care of her. He'd used Ygritte he knew it wasn't right but he'd do it again to feel her even if it was only for a few seconds.

Anastasia checked that he was truly asleep. His breathing was deep, she slipped out from under the covers they were horrid compared to the ones at Winterfell. Anastasia wiped the excess from between her thighs as she found the thin dress; there was little chance that one of them hadn't squirted enough in her for a little bastard. There had been five of them on guard duty; she couldn't keep her eyes open as the last one lay on top of her. Regardless of how much she pictured him none of them were Jon, she was close to tears before the final one had collapsed on her; at least they had gotten something out of it. They all had they're turn with Jade as well.

Anastasia found the woman from Lys sitting waiting she had a knife in hand and was staring at the man who'd last had her. Anastasia covered the small hand which clutched the blade with her own, shaking her head, Jade stood and wiped away a suspicious white stain from the corner of her lips with the tip of the knife before leaving, that was big of her Anastasia had nail marks along her side from that one. Jade and Anastasia walked out both still wearing their whore attire. Anastasia produced her own blade; she had three stashed in her hair. There was a chance they may have found them but she figured men who'd been on the march for the better part of the year would pay more attention to her tits and the hair between her legs then the stuff on top of her head.

They made it into the yard the dark was fully upon them, the hour of the wolf had come. All they needed to do was find the little she wolf now. Anastasia found an abandoned sword, sitting on a bench she picked it up and stashed it up the seam of her dress. She anticipated she'd need it before the night was done. There was little sound apart from the rain falling and the sound of a hammer hitting new steel.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and big thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Always open to criticism.


	40. A woman looks for a girl

Anastasia looked all around the yard was deserted, she looked in the forge there was just the one blacksmith he was young and tall with dark hair. Anastasia snuck out unnoticed no need to deal with that one. Anastasia crept around the corner of the nearest building where she found Jade. Anastasia placed a finger over her lips and motioned for Jade to go one way and her to go the other.

Anastasia treaded carefully as she tried to find where Arya would be. She looked up to see a man in the crimson colours, ducking behind a pillar she watched, he moved in a way that was familiar his gait having a certain grace that only came with years of practice. As he came across the bright light of the moon his face wavered. Anastasia braced herself, clutching a coin in her hand. "Valar morghulis." She said loud enough for a faceless man to hear. She waited for a few seconds before she felt his presences.

She heard the sound of steel cut the air and a soft whisper of "Valar dohaeris" Anastasia kicked to her side and blocked the blade before it could kill her. The man was coming again she could feel it although she could not see she could hear his steady breaths. She threw the coin in his direction, there was no sound as the iron coin was enclosed by his fingers. "Did a woman train in the house of the many faced god?" He stepped out of the shadows and into the light revealing a man of maybe thirty with longish hair and white and red streaks.

"For a while a woman did. But this is my only face; unlike yours mine does not move in the moonlight. Does a man have a name?"

"This man has the honour of being Jaqen H'ghar."

"For now or always, why does a man dress as a lion?"

"Why does a woman dress like a whore?"

Both their stances were tense as Anastasia decided to try. "A woman searches for a girl."

"There are many girls here, for which does she search?"

"The girl who dresses like a boy, a woman thinks a man would know where to find a girl."

He inclined his head. "A man says nothing."

"Does a man owe a girl a debt?" He inclined his head once more, and pointed off to the side. Anastasia nodded to the man and walked. "Valar morghlis."

"Valar dohaeris." He answered.

Anastasia left the faceless man behind and made her way up the stairs careful not to make a sound in her bare feet. The stone was hard and cold as she found a closed door, she turned the handle and waited for the click, slowly she lifted the door slightly so it would not make a sound. There lay the sleeping girl, her hair had been sheared off and from a distance could pass for a boy but her face was too pointed and smooth, she was much too little for a boy her age.

Anastasia crept onto the small straw bed carefully avoiding the girl's sprawled limbs. She pushed herself up so her back was nearly against the wall; she shook the girl slightly waiting for her to move before grabbing her. One hand around the girl's mouth the other around her chest Anastasia held the squiggling girl. She pressed her hand hard against her mouth so only the softest of murmurs escaped her lips. She kicked and she punched out widely behind her, Anastasia lent down and whispered in the girl's ear. "Is the little she-wolf afraid?" At that the girl began to thrash harder. Anastasia had loosened her grip slightly but had to hold on tight, where there had only been fear before there was now hysteria. Anastasia moved and whispered again. "Shush, little one you know me." The girl stopped a little bit. "Remember my voice little one, you know me." The girl stopped completely, Anastasia released her grip on the girl's torso but held firm on her mouth. "Now little one, are you going to be good?" She nodded her head Anastasia could feel tears starting to fall on her hand.

Anastasia let go of the girl's mouth and was unprepared for the tight embrace which she experienced. "I thought you'd all forgotten about me." She cried into Anastasia's chest.

"Now is not the time for tears, does a water dancer cry?" Anastasia picked up one of the girl's cold hands. "Do you have anything you must bring?"

The girl nodded. "I need needle." She said.

Anastasia nodded she knew there were swords and then there were swords. "Where is it?"

"One of the guards took it."

"Which one?"

"I don't know." Anastasia took her hand and stood to leave. "Wait we need to bring Gendry as well." She raised her voice.

Anastasia knew it was a long chance but she needed to ask. "Waters, he is tall with thick black hair, blue eyes and is a smith's apprentice." Arya nodded, Anastasia's heart leapt. "I'll bring your friend and I'll see what I can do about your sword."

Anastasia led them around the stairs keeping to the dark and staying out of sight. She found Jade standing at point; it gave them a good view of Harrenhal. "Is this the one?" Jade looked at Arya critically, Anastasia had told her they were rescuing a princess.

Anastasia looked down so she made eye contact with Arya. "I need you to go with Jade; I'll stay and find what we need." She to Jade. "You take the girl, take her to our stuff. If I'm not back in an hour you grab it all and ride. Don't look back just ride." She grabbed Jade's arm and whispered in her ear. "In my bag there is a banner I need you to leave it behind in plain sight. Take the back roads and get her back to the king at all costs." Jade nodded as she pushed Arya towards the abandoned gate.

Anastasia headed back to the forge. There he stood Gendry, working away at the fire when anyone else would have been in bed. Anastasia grabbed the nearest bag and started piling in any weapon that was worth taking, she walked up behind him and taped him on the shoulder. He turned swung out at her, she made quick work of him grabbing the hand and twisting it behind his back, and she pushed him up against the wall. "Who's got your friends sword?"

"I don't know. What are you doing here?"

She took his hand spinning him around. "Saving you, come on let's go. I've already been too long." He flinched away. "What's wrong?"

"We can't leave, you shouldn't be here, and they'll catch us." Anastasia shook her head and pulled him away, Gendry tried to dig his feet into the ground but Anastasia persisted pulling, he almost lost his footing, kicking the forge. Hot embers spilt out, the forge going up in flames.

Anastasia pulled him harder as he watched the flames. "Come on we need to leave now, they'll hang you for this." She ran for the gate with Gendry, flames all around as men started to stream out. "Move it." She called to him as they ran for the gate.

Suddenly a man in the yellow and crimson of the Lannister charged at them Anastasia shoved Gendry. "Go!" She yelled as she pulled the sword from under her skirt, she had the blade up in enough time to block the oncoming swing. She moved to the side and kicked out his knees before plunging the sword into his back. The fires were drawing closer, Anastasia looked at his side and long behold there was needle and a flask of wine. She grabbed the little sword and tucked it into her belt, she kept the wine handy. Before heading out the gate she spied the guard's cabin. She picked up the nearest stick she could find tore the hem from her ruined dress she tied it around the end of the stick and feed the tip to the flames. She smashed a window with her elbow not noticing the blood seeping down her arm she poured the wine into the cabin and threw the torch in after it. She looked on at the flames. "Burn you sons of whores." She whispered into the wind as she fled the burning buildings all around.

She found Gendry waiting for her not too far away from the gate she grabbed his hand and made her way up the hill. Jade and Arya waited the horses ready to go Anastasia took her bag and pulled out the banner, she placed it on the ground, mounting the horse they rode off into the night, Arya riding double with Anastasia and Gendry with Jade. In the dark they couldn't make out the symbol but come the daylight they would see the black and gold of house Baratheon. No one would know that Robb was involved.

Author's Note: I don't know if this chapter works or not I planned on having it as two but it wasn't long enough.


	41. What is war?

As the sun made it to the middle of the sky Anastasia slowed the horse. They'd put enough gape between the lions and them to warrant a rest. They found a creek and tied the horses up. Anastasia dismounted helping Arya off the big stallion. Gendry almost fell from the horse luckily Jade was there to catch him. It was amusing to see him so out of control, Anastasia had feared her half-brother dead, she'd thought he'd been among the one's Cersei had had killed in the capital, Anastasia had met all of Roberts bastards, searched for them but Gendry was one of the few she liked. Anastasia unloaded some food they only brought enough to sustain three for a couple days.

Arya looked up at Anastasia with her big grey eyes. "I thought you were dead." She whispered.

"You gave many that impression yourself little one."

"But I saw you flee the square that day I was there. They said you jumped off a cliff."

"I did." Anastasia was busy grooming her stallion; he was a fine creature worthy of any Khal. "How is it that you came to know a man from Lys?" Anastasia asked not looking away from the beasts black coat.

"I saved him and the two other men in the cage; he said I owed three names to the red god."

"Never look for a faceless man again, because next time it will be you who pays the red price." Anastasia looked down at the little girl and handed her needle which was still at her side.

Anastasia left her there and went in search of Gendry, she found him by the creek taking a piss on a tree, and she laughed and turned away. He looked up in fright. "Oh good it's just you."

"Who did you expect?"

"Someone I'd be embarrassed taking a piss in front of." He said as he fumbled to get himself laced back up.

Anastasia sat on the ground and patted the space beside her, Gendry sat down reluctantly. "I have to tell you something. You know how I showed both the hands you and told them you were my cousin." He nodded. "I lied to you we're not cousins we're brother and sister, we have the same father but different mothers." Gendry shook his head. Anastasia held him at her side. "We're family we need to stay together all right."

They mounted once again. They took turns sleeping in the saddle; it was much easier if they didn't stop. They made it to the Stark camp before four days had passed the horses were tired and so were the riders. Anastasia went to find Robb; she towed Arya half-asleep behind her. When she arrived at the entrance of the tent the guards would not let her passed. "Go find another cock to suck you stupid whore." One of them called to her. Anastasia didn't have the patience she let go of Arya's arm and punched the guard in the throat he made a gurgling sound as he dropped to the ground the other tried to get her with a spear but she was quicker, grabbing just after the point and smacking him in the face with the butt. She threw the spear on the ground and gave the guard who she'd throat punched a swift kick for calling her a whore. Grabbing Arya's arm she pulled her into the tent.

"You need better guards." Was all she said as she entered the tent. All Robb's lead bannermen stood around him as they looked on at Anastasia it was probably a strange sight her in a dress covered in mud and dried blood, with a little girl at her side.

"You." Robb started as he moved forward.

"Brought your sister, a little gratitude may be in order." Robb stared down at Arya, as if only noticing her then.

"Guards take my sister to my mother's tent, everyone else out." He commanded. Anastasia turned to leave. "Not you." She watched as all his bannermen filed out of the room. "Thank you." He said as he picked her up in a hug. Anastasia patted his shoulder as he held on too long.

"There's no need to thank me. As far as you're concerned I did nothing, this never happened."

He looked her up and down his eyes lingering to long on her chest for her liking but that was men for you. "What did you do?"

"What needed to be done, nothing more nothing less. As far as anyone at Harrenhal knows, Stannis sent in two camp followers to sabotage the camp, a cupbearer and an apprentice went missing and a few men died from wounds and burns, the wolf had nothing to do with it is that understood." She grabbed a cup and poured the wine, it had been too long a day to be sober.

"You acted as a camp follower?"

"No dressed like this I fooled them into thinking I was Tywin Lannister himself, of course I was a pretending to be a whore." She flopped down into a seat while she laid the sarcasm on thick. Her smile turned wicked as she said. "I was very convincing, five Lannister men can attest to my skills." She winked Robb looked appalled. "Don't be so naïve; you think wars are won with swords and battle strategies alone. No a set of these will get you into many more places than that sword ever will." She said grabbing her tits. "Men like you need people like me in war; otherwise it lasts too long and brings more grief than it's worth." He stared at her while she sipped her wine.

"Don't tell me of war, like I'm a sullen child. Peace is worth all costs."

Anastasia smiled. "You ask me not to treat you as a child, but you preach peace. Do you even know what peace is your grace? Peace is the time when there is silence because everybody has stopped to reload." Anastasia finished her wine and left the tent. She stormed off towards the river.

Anastasia swan in the water relishing in being clean, she splashed liking the chill in the air and being alone, it was necessary Robb had decided that there would be a feast tonight. She'd let that horrible dress float down the river, hoping that she could do the same with the memories. After dressing in her normal clothes and tying her hair back in a braid, Anastasia went in search of the nurses tent, she found it abandoned luckily she rooted through the herbs until she found everything she needed.

The feast was long and dull Anastasia had pressing matters and couldn't stand being surrounded by so many people content to talk about nothing, she picked at the food given to her. At her first chance to leave she took it fleeing back to her tent. There she found Chad and Jade enjoying a knife game. Anastasia motioned her head, "Out." She said in a tone she seldom used, it required complete obedience, Anastasia grabbed Chad's arm before he left and whispered in his ear. "Don't let anybody in but the king himself tonight, understood" He nodded. Once they were gone she found the little vile of moon tea that she'd made earlier. It was pretty to look at all blue as it went from side to side as she tipped the vile.

Anastasia tilted her head back and swallowed the disgusting liquid. She sat with a bucket ready for it to come back up. After about an hour of waiting Anastasia felt the hot goo rising up her throat she grabbed the bucket and surrendered to it. That was how Robb found her, head in a bucket heaving. Anastasia had tasted everything she'd eaten again. "Anastasia what's wrong?" He said as he rushed to her side.

She lifted her head long enough to say. "Nothing, just woman's business, we'll talk in the morning my friend." She said as she throw up once again in the bucket, she looked down and spotted the first heap of blood, good this wasn't for nothing she would have been pregnant.

Robb refused to leave instead grabbing her hair that had mostly fallen out of the braid and been covered in vomit, holding it back out of her face as she continued to vomit. "What are friends for?" He whispered as she heaved and he stayed silent at her side.

A few hours later when Anastasia was sure she had thrown up everything she'd eaten in the last month. She sat up; Robb laid her down against his chest. The hour was late but he'd stayed with her throughout the whole ordeal. Anastasia's eyes were drooping from it all; she snuggled closer to Robb liking his scent, when she asked. "What did you come in here for anyway, apart from holding my hair back?"

He lent down and whispered in her ear. "To ask you to forgive me and be my hand." She was so tired the last words were a blur as she drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: As always thanks for reading and I forgot to say that I'm so happy I made it to forty chapters last time and sorry the title for this one kind of sucks.


	42. The moring after the night before

Anastasia woke to the feel of arms wrapped around her, she moved in closer to the well-muscled chest, breathing in deep until she placed the scent. She looked up to find Robb's head resting on top of her own. She stood in a second shoving Robb over. "What the fuck!" She yelled at him dishevelled as he tried to pick himself up off the floor.

"It's alright I didn't do anything." He said sleepily as he tried to straighten his clothes.

"You better not have. What are you still doing here?" Anastasia rushed to the flaps and looked out into the blinding sunrise. "Why didn't you leave?"

"It's perfectly fine, a king often spend many nights with their hand."

"Since when am I your hand!" She said running her hands through her messy and vomit smelling hair.

"Since I asked you last night."

"You thought when I was drug induced and throwing my guts up was the best time to ask." Robb tried to come up with a response. "Never mind, we'd just need to get you out of here." She shrugged off her stress and took another look out of tent. She spied one of her men, a Dothraki. "Paqu." She called. He came running to her, "Take his grace to his tent and make sure no one sees him."

"Yes Khaleesi." He responded taking Robb by the arm. Anastasia had explained it to him before but he insisted on calling her his queen.

Once they were safely out of sight Anastasia scrubbed her hair to get out the vomit and cover the smell. She proceeded to throw everything she'd need into her bags, in case she needed to be gone. Anastasia changed into the best clothes she had brought with her a pair of black breeches and a white tunic, she pulled her long black hair to the side and began to tie it in the familiar braid, even weaving a few bells in, as was the Dothraki fashion. Lastly she grabbed the necklaces at her throat and kissed them for luck.

Jon laid with Ygritte's arms around him. He couldn't understand it the girl was nothing like Anastasia yet she reminded him of her every time he looked at her. Jon thought he should feel guilty about taking advantage of the girl but he didn't, he always could see Anastasia most clearly when he and Ygritte were together, he knew it was the wilding girl but somehow he always convinced himself it was really it southern beauty. Ygritte stirred. "Who is she?" She asked.

"Who's who?" Jon asked.

"Ana. You called me Ana just before you finished kissing my head." She sat up.

"Ana was my woman, before I was a crow." He explained, his throat tightening at remembering.

"Was she a northern girl?" Ygritte traced circles on his chest as she spoke.

"No she was from the south, almost as far as south goes."

"Was she pretty?"

"Yes she was beautiful; she had long dark hair and pale skin." Jon remembered the feel of her under his hands and lips.

"Don't see why you care, about a proper southern lady. I bet she couldn't even protect herself, she'd be waiting for some knight to save her like all soft girls south of the wall." Ygritte said defensively.

Jon held her shoulders tight and looked into her eyes as he spoke trying to make her understand. "No she was a southerner, but she was far from a proper lady. She walked around in men's clothing and was better with a bow, sword and knife than most men. She'd spent time over the narrow sea and ridden with Dothraki and fought in the fighting pits of Meereen."

"Why'd you leave her?" Ygritte moved in closer resting her head on his chest.

"I thought my duty was at the wall, but I should have been with her." Jon looked down, he didn't want to cry he was supposed to try and forget Anastasia.

"What happened to her?"

"She worked with my father to drive the Lannisters from power, when the day of the execution came, instead of letting them kill her she threw herself from one of the great cliffs of king's Landing. She died in the ocean, they didn't find her body."

"She sounds like quite a woman."

"She was." Jon answered simply as Ygritte kissed him, he relished in the feel of warmth.

Anastasia entered Robb's tent to find for once he was alone, not surrounded by his bannermen. She didn't bother with a greeting. "What the fuck is the matter with you? Why would you ask me to be your hand?"

"As you've said before, I don't know how to play the game but you do. I trust you, you saved my life, you rescued my sister, you dishonoured yourself for my cause and you warned me about Theon." He said striding to her and grasping her shoulders. "When we take King's Landing, you shall be at my side."

"I can't Robb, your rein is already on a knife's edge and now you want to have a woman as your hand."

"Not just any woman but you. The men respect you. What more do you need?"

"It won't be allowed, do you know what your bannermen would say when they heard the news? The hand of the king being a woman, they'd say I had my hand wrapped around you cock. Every decision I make would be undermined many times more than a man, because the only way a woman has power in this world is to be in the right man's bed." She paced as she walked. "What would I even to in King's Landing Robb?"

"Help me to rule."

"No, I'm a Targaryen. We don't belong in power Robb. I may seem like a good candidate now, but I have to live with the fact that I may end up like the rest of my family, unable to tell what's real from what's not and being blind as to who to trust." She said slumping down in a chair.

"This is an honour. Anastasia I'd also like to ask you, what do you think of Talisa?" He asked very weary.

She burst into life. "No, you can't marry that woman. You need more men as it is you can't be offending the Frey's by marring her."

Robb stoped her. "I am, tonight and I'd like you to be present."

"Fine." She nodded.

The night came too quickly for Anastasia, the word had spread quickly that she was now the hand of the king and so had the rumours. Anastasia found Talisa, in her tent, a woman brushing her hair. She gave a shake of the head and the girl was gone. Anastasia took up where the woman had left off brushing the woman's long brown hair. The girl didn't have the chance to speak before Anastasia did. "This morning you woke up a nurse, tomorrow you will be a queen. Understand that you are now part of this game; your main part will come if we win the war, but until then you need to be Robb's support anything he asks for you give him is that understood?" She moved on to tying her hair. "He needs and heir with his brothers being dead. You will also spend as much waking time as possible with Lady Catelyn, she could have been an excellent queen, and she'll teach you everything you need to know. These are your responsibilities as queen if you can't handle them I suggest I don't see at the ceremony." Anastasia finished with the hair but grabbed it nice and tight pulling the girls head back. "And if you ever hurt him in anyway, I will kill you." She whispered, letting the girl's hair go. "See you tonight your grace."


	43. Capture and retreat

Author's Note: I'm stepping away from Anastasia and Jon Snow both for the next chapter or two. In that time they'll keep doing what they're doing. Anastasia heading for King's Landing and Jon travelling with the wildlings. From here we're picking up with Liv and Angie and the next one will be with Dany across the narrow sea.

Liv made sure there nobody who could see her as swept the corridors of the red keep. Nobody noticed servants. They preferred to forget they existed, which lead to one hearing the most interesting of things. Stannis was to be here in a few days, the hand and queen had decided to have a power pissing contest for power. Moving her long blond hair aside Liv moved along to the next corridor to find more juicy little secrets. Anastasia had put her utmost trust in Liv and she knew what had to be done.

That night Liv went in search of Angie. She found the red head at the foot of the stairs leading to the dungeons, they took the tunnel together. Waiting until there was nobody present, Angie was a serving wench, and Liv was a maid as far as anyone was concerned. They huddled in the darkness. "They say it shall be two days until Stannis is here, that is the time we strike." Liv thumped her fist against her wall for emphasis. "While the city is under attack we grab the Stark girl and use the tunnels located near her quarters, to get her out undetected." Angie nodded.

The girls parted, Liv knew she could trust Angie with the details. Liv spent the day after watching the Stark girl; she was tall for one so young, very beautiful with long auburn hair. She spent most of her time wandering there was a foreign maid that may prove difficult but aside from that nobody bothered much with the girl.

The night came and Liv was ready, she waited within the girl's chambers for her to return she'd been summoned to the king unexpectedly, but Liv had stayed put, if they took her now it would have been suspicious, Liv had already grabbed the necessary supplies of clothing from the girl's draws, the poorest looking things the lady had. Surely the girl would return before being locked up with the maids in the keep. Liv stood for hours waiting for the girl's return. She had an intake of breath as the door squeezed open it would do no good if Sansa returned to find some maid unconscious on the floor. Liv poked her head slightly out so she could see who it was the gate was too solid to be the little lady. She threw herself back into hiding as quick as she could, it was the hound he was drunk and covered in blood. Liv tried to make herself smaller, as he stumbled around looking for something. Anastasia had always been the tough one, Liv could win in a bar brawl but she couldn't take on a knight with a sword.

She held quite while the big man sat and waited. Not too long afterwards the little red head came stumbling in clutching at her skirts, the hound gave her a fright as they began to talk. Liv resisted the urge to show herself and grab the girl Angie would be waiting she wouldn't leave but each hour that passed was one less they had to flee. The hound said he'd take her, and Liv held her breath if the little bird agreed she'd be forced to move. Liv let out a sigh of relief as the girl refused and the hound left. She waited until the man's footsteps could no long be heard; she waited until Sansa opened the door of the wardrobe where Liv had hidden herself. Before the little girl could scream Liv had her hand around the girl's mouth and a blade at her throat. "Shush little one, I'm here on behalf of your brother. We must leave now." She whispered in Sansa's ear. "I'm going to remove my hand now, don't scream." She lifted her hand and noise came from the girl's throat. Liv had no choice she threw one good punch and floored the girl. Liv didn't hesitate; she put a cloak over her, pulling the hood over the hair.

Liv held the girl up as she went down the stairs holding the girl. The halls were deserted as she walked awkwardly with the girl's at her side. They made it to the tunnel entrance, it was dark but Liv couldn't carry the girl and the torch, searching blindly with her feet she hauled the girl down the stairs. Liv met Angie just outside the red keep. "What's happened?" she asked as she pulled the horses right.

"She wouldn't be quite." Liv shrugged as she hauled the girl onto the horse. Liv climbed on behind as Angie mounted hers.

The girl awoke to find herself on horseback with a woman behind her. "Morning sunshine." She said as Sansa sat up. The lady thrashed around for a bit before giving in to the hopelessness. Once it reached noon Liv decided they were far enough away for a small stop, she and Angie dismounted Liv helped the ungrateful Sansa off the horse tempted to let her fall in the mud with her pretty clothes. As soon as Liv released the girl's hands she took off running, Angie knocked her to the ground. Angie may be small but the girl was deadly. Hauling the girl up, they broke their fast. "We're taking you back to your brother; I thought you'd be grateful." Liv said as she bound the girl's hands together. "You were always so docile for the lions." Liv pulled the rope as tight as they would go, see how the little wolf liked the burn of them. "Why would you fight us? Don't you trust us?" Liv held the girl's face.

"Because you've kidnapped me, why would I trust you? For all I know you're delivering me to Stannis or one of my brother's other enemies. I don't even know who you work for." The girl had some courage Liv would give her that.

"We work for Anastasia Drackest, a fond friend of your brother and sweetie it's the men this world you shouldn't trust, a woman only does wrong those who hurt her." Liv said encouragingly, letting go of the little lady's chin.

"Anastasia she's a bitch and she hates me." The girl whined.

She didn't have time to react before Liv's hand snaked out and slapped her face. "Don't you ever talk about her like that again." Liv threatened her voice full of venom. She moved away from the girl as she cried, obviously she knew nothing of pain if that made her cry. "Angie she can ride with you!" She yelled.

They helped the little girl up onto the horse, Angie riding behind her. Liv jumped soundly onto her own mare. It was going to be a long ride. Angie talked with the girl kindly. By the time night was falling the girls were chatting away. "What do you want in a partner Sansa?" Angie asked, it was easy to forget Angie was young sometimes.

"I want a boy who's tall and handsome and kind, a true knight." Sansa said looking off into space as only an innocent girl could. "What about you Angie."

Angie looked around for a few seconds. "I want long legs, blonde hair and would take on the world for me." She said throwing Liv a wink.

When it came time for them to sleep, Liv set up a campfire and took the first watch. The little lady slept close to the flames, while Angie snuggled up at Liv's side, kissing her neck. "Night Liv." She said as she planted a kiss on her lips.

"Night Angie." She replied as the red head slept her head in Liv's lap.


	44. Family feud

Daenerys sat on her feet on top of a bench in her chambers. Dany unfolded and refolded the paper in her hand as she waited for Sir Barristan Selmy. He had been a member of her father and grandfather's king's guard, now he served her. Sir Barristan strode in with his armour in perfect condition. He kneeled before his queen. "Your grace." He kept his head bowed; Dany wondered if he'd kneel like that all day at her command.

"Rise sir, certainly that isn't good for your knees." She said, starting to rise in order to help him up, the old man rose before she could take a step.

"My knees have taken much worst your grace. The day I can't kneel before the queen I am sworn to protect is the day I shall on my own sword your grace." He bowed his head at her again before standing right and proper in front of her. After years of training sir Barristan stood as if he was in battle or a courtroom there was no other way in front of an audience, he wouldn't even relax his stance when he was only with her, Dany was saddened a little by that. She had been almost cruel attempting to turn him away when he begged to serve her, this man had spent his life serving one king or another he had never had time for his own life.

"Sit, good sir." Dany gestured to the seat next to hers.

"Your grace I shall stand unless that is a command." He spoke as he always did restrained and patient.

"I shall not command you to take a seat sir but know that any point the seat is yours." She said with a smile. "It is your duty to tell your monarch anything they wish to know is it not Sir."

"Of course your grace."

"How long did you serve the usurpers, who overthrow my father?"

"I served King Robert for fifteen years your grace and I served his son Joffrey for four days."

"If I asked you to tell me all of their secrets sir would you?"

"Of course your grace, but I do not know how useful it would be. I do not know the boy Joffrey well. Most of what I know is that of Robert, who is dead."

"That is fine sir; it is one of Roberts that I need, a very particular one. The usurper Robert Baratheon kept a bastard at court did he not?"

"Yes he did your grace."

"This bastard of his was a girl, with long black hair and blues eyes."

"Yes your grace, what would you wish to know of Anastasia?"

"I want you to tell me of her."

"She was Robert's bastard; she came to court at the age of seven with her younger brother. She lived in the capital until the age of eleven, at which point she went north to have her bastard. She returned four years later from across the narrow sea, without the child. She has skill in knife, sword, bow and arrow as well as hand to hand combat. A year ago she jumped off on of the cliffs in King's landing, the fall killed her and as far as I know conclusively she killed six men in her life."

"Did you know her mother very well, sir Barristan?"

"No, your grace I had only met the woman a few times and those were very brief. She spent most of her time with the king behind closed doors."

"What did she look like?"

"Very beautiful for any woman, she had dark hair, pale skin, sharp features and green eyes."

"Did you know she was my sister Imogene?"

"No, your grace. She couldn't have been your sister died in king's landing."

"I met the girl we speak of once she claimed that she was my niece and that my sister didn't die until years later. She possessed one of my family's pins. How could she get that if she wasn't Imogene's daughter?"

"There are pins like that, which exists your grace perhaps Anastasia bought one from the underground of the capital."

"What would you say of her character?"

"I would tell you, that she was a girl of great talent, with an unwillingness to conform as well as a strong love and respect for the problems and hardships of the common man. She was a born leader and ruler your grace, I never saw someone make men love and fear them as quickly as Anastasia could. She is a girl who can play the game of thrones, but does not get caught up in it when it interferes with what she considers right."

"Do you believe she lied to me, that she isn't really a dragon? Tell me sir Barristan would she lie, was Anastasia prone to lying?" Dany stood, her fists clenched with anger.

"She would, when it was required, your grace." Barristan said slowly and with great unease.

"She never mentioned that she had a bastard." Dany paced. "I trusted her, she told me she would be on my side if I ever decide to take my birth right and yet she's gone and done this." She held up her fist which had a scrap of paper in it.

"What is that your grace?"

"A letter, which details that she, has joined the Stark heir and his moving forward with him into battle." Dany felt like screaming as she threw the letter on the ground. "I mourned her when I thought she was dead, she was my only family. But now I don't know who she is. She may very well be my niece but she has proven to be a slippery snake, faking her own death, joining my enemies. I knew she came from treacherous lines but to put one of the usurpers dogs on my throne, to fight a war for it. How dare she!" Dany paced furiously not even bothering to really talk to Barristan anymore. "I want her alive when we take the kingdoms. I want that girl to beg for life as she admits every lie she has ever told me."

"Your grace, we have only just started to gather a proper army I believe you should wait before you try to take over the seven kingdoms."

"No sir I will take my army across the sea and I will set fire to the rain before I am done. I shall make wealthy men of those who decide to stand by me and I make those who stole my father's throne bleed, for their crimes. Is that understood sir?"

"Yes your grace." Barristan turned to leave. "Your grace you should know, as old as she may appeared Anastasia is only a young girl and if she is the only family you have then maybe you should not be so quick to judge her and turn her away.

Author's Note: I though Anastasia hadn't been thoroughly fucked by the world so I added this in, let me know what you think. I'm always open to criticism.


	45. The honour of war

Anastasia over the fire, she could see Talisa huddled at Robb's side in the cold. She looked away, the girl had done everything she'd been told, she spent her days with lady Catelyn and her night in Robb's tent. Everyone seemed happy as could be expected in war. She left the fire miserable, sitting in her tent she thought of Jon it had been close to a year since she had heard from him. He'd sent no letters since before she was captured, in king's landing. There was little she could do as she looked around her tent it was big and lonely, all her possessions were still packed ready to leave at a moment's notice; she'd considered it a few times since becoming hand, running was always her fall back plan. She'd ran when her mother died, slept out in the forest with her brother for nearly a fortnight before the guards found them. She'd run right the Lannister had wanted when her brother died. She'd run from Jaime Lannister after he killed her son. She'd even run after Ned had died, she ran right here and now she wanted to run, to the wall and beyond if that was what it took to be Jon's arms again.

Being Robb's hand was difficult; she had to find honourable ways of doing everything. He wouldn't work with thieves or smugglers, he refused to hurt captives. Everything had to be done by the book; she complied as little as she liked it, wondering how many innocent people would have to die in order for him to learn that in war there is no honour.

Anastasia looked up before the man could reach for the flaps of her tent. "What do you want?" She called. The man stood confused outside the flaps. "Come in a sit if you need to."

"Thank you my…" He hesitated as he walked. The hand was addressed as my lord, but she was no lord.

"Anastasia is fine if you're looking for something to say. What do you want?" She stood and offered him a cup of wine that was one thing this position came with wine.

He took the cup and drank. "There's two girls' here to see you, my…Anastasia." He finished uncertainly.

Anastasia shot up immediately. "A blonde and a red head?" Could it be? She knew Liv would wait for the right time to take Sansa and there would have been none better than that of the Blackwater.

"No, a young one with brown hair and the other one has hers dyed green. They said they wanted you to meet them, they said you knew what for. I offered to take them to you but they said you'd come to them."

Anastasia nodded. "Where were they?"

"On the edge of the camp."

"Did you tell anyone else of this?" She asked her voice strained to be nice.

"No, I came straight to you."

"Good. Take me to them." She stood and began to buckle her sword at her hip and strung a quiver of arrows and a bow across her back.

The man looked nervous as he opened the flaps. "What will ya be needing those for?"

She strode out in front of him. "Nothing hopefully."

They walked in silence from her tent, just before they reached the trees, Anastasia threw out her hand to stop him. "It's in there?" She pointed.

"Yes."

"Good, stay away regardless of what you hear, make sure everyone on guard is wide awake, don't let anyone you don't know into the camp and put extra men around the king." She walked toward the thick tree line, hand clutched around the dagger hidden in the back of her breeches.

"Is there anything I can do personally?"

"Try to ignore the screams." She said as she strode out of sight.

Anastasia stood in the middle, there was always a scene, a distinct tune was whistled, and she paused for three seconds before repeating it. She spun at the sound of feet, only a ghost could make no sound. The girl emerged from behind the trees; she couldn't have been more than ten. "Where's your master?"

Anastasia she turned before the girl could hit the ground, blade bare. She'd jumped from the trees, her hair was green but her face was familiar, Anastasia couldn't quite place who it was but the way her eyes moved it was obvious the girl knew her. "Come now Dagger. Is that how you greet an old friend?" Her voice gave it away.

"Hello Jasmine. It's exactly how I greet an assassin. I haven't been called Dagger in years though."

Anastasia's eyes moved with the girl, as she stalked side to side. They'd trained together for years she was the closest thing Anastasia had to a friend in the shadow warriors. "What too good to remember our time together, don't you recall all the things we did all alone at night or have you got your northern king now." She laughed. Anastasia was glad she never finished her training she had run from that too.

"So, whose gold are you taking for this or is it personal?" Anastasia flipped the knife in her hand.

"A certain queen payed us for your death, I just wanted the satisfaction of being here when it happened." The girl went backwards on her hands as the first arrow flew. Anastasia sliced it with her knife the point flying past her right the rest her left.

She was ready for them to come they appeared from the trees. It was a good spot it was dark, there was cover all around and close, easy for coming and going between. She planted her feet there was only five including the little girl and Jasmine. The first man came at her she waited until he was close enough she thrusted the blade through his heart, the gift of mercy. The next one wasn't so lucky he knocked her blade out of her hand and lifted her from the ground while the next one flipped down, she moved just right so that she sent her and the man holding her forward hitting the grounds with her hands out she tossed him with her legs, he didn't go very far.

She didn't have time to recover before the next one got her. He placed his hands in the perfect place to snap her neck. She had to act fast, she knocked one of his arms away before grabbing it kicking his knees out and breaking his arm at the shoulder with her foot, it was brazen but effective. Before she could finish the man she was attacked from behind. On the ground with the man straddling her she could see Jasmine leering from her tree branch. He got a few good hits in and she was disorientated.

The man took her weapons before pulling her up; she couldn't stand on her own with all the ringing in her head. Anastasia was covered in mud as they pushed her up against the nearest tree. Jasmine ran a finger along her check, moving it down to her neck. "Sweetie I was expecting much better from you. I guess all the time in the courts softened you up." She dug the nail in, leaving a trail of blood.

Anastasia smiled before throwing herself forward and knocking Jasmine to the ground. She took off running at the man, the knives she had built into her boots made quick work of him as she kick with deadly precision. Suddenly she heard a scream as Jasmine was struck by an arrow. Her side was bleeding as she crawled and the men emerged. Robb was on horseback and so were half his guards. One grabbed the little girl. Anastasia intervened grabbing her. "No, you never kill the apprentice." Hiding the girl behind her back, she edged them closer to the edge. The girl took off running as Anastasia let her go into the side furthest from the camp.

Anastasia looked down at Jasmine bleeding at her feet the woman was still alive and reaching for her blade. Anastasia knelt down and took the steel from her hand. She offered her other out and Jasmine placed a piece of paper in her hand. She took the blade and slid it across the poor girl's throat. Anastasia gathered up her weapons before shutting the eyes and lifting the girl up.

"Who was she?" One of the lords asked as they left the men on horses and her on foot.

"A friend." Anastasia said as she walked out of the trees.

Anastasia didn't bother to open the deed before she burnt it with Jasmine and the rest, just watched the flames destroy them all. This was the honour of war, having your enemy bury you the right way.


	46. Pacts

Anastasia sat oiling her blades, they'd ceased to move more than a couple leagues a day since Robb was nearing the end of the territory he had won. Arya was miserable walking with the column, Lady Catelyn wouldn't let her anywhere out of her sight and the new queen was too new to overrule her good mother. Anastasia had saved the girls sword, her mother wanted to throw it across the kingdoms when she found it.

Anastasia got a small kick out of stealing the girl away for an hour a day and showing her how to use the blade, the little wolf hadn't been far in her training with Syrio Forel but she had passion and the basics a boy her age would be expected to master. Arya Stark showed promise as a swordsman. Anastasia looked upwards; there were meetings every day at noon and they shit her to tears, listening to men argue over what land would go where once the fighting was done. She'd often interrupted meetings like these to make an input but now that she was welcome it didn't seem to have the same effect.

Anastasia sat patiently at Robb's side waiting for the Bolton's to stop arguing with the Umber's about who should have some pointless mill. Anastasia watched the Lord Bolton very closely; there was something in him that she just didn't trust, for all the strength the Great Jon had she felt that Bolton would slip a knife in him and win if there was ever a fight.

Anastasia stayed after the meeting, as hand she was supposed to be at the king's side for anything. Robb poured himself a cup. Anastasia sat on the table her feet resting on the chair, she didn't care about etiquette. Robb paced a little she could tell he was nervous; he always got a little nervous when he told her something she didn't like. It was sort of funny that a man who had been bloodied in battle was scared to tell a woman something she didn't want to here. She waited as he cleared his throat before speaking. "After the war, it would be wise for us to make strong allegiances with those less loyal to the Lannisters."

Anastasia nodded. "Yes it would be."

"The best way would be in to solidify these bounds through marriage." He looked uneasy at the last part.

Anastasia nodded in understanding. "I see, but no."

"As your king it is in my power to ask you to marry." Robb said angrily.

"My father was a king and he couldn't marry me to some lord's son as a favour and neither can you!"

"What do you plan to do after this war then? My mother tells me that being the last Targaryen in Westeros means that your blood is worth more than gold."

"I know exactly what I am worth Robb. Prior to you asking me to be hand I didn't have any permanent plans for after this war. I thought I might go across the narrow sea find peace; I thought I might have an epic showdown in the pits of Kings Landing with Jaime Lannister and have both of us perish. I never thought I would be married and living in the capital with my children." Anastasia looked down at her hands. "Robb, I'm tired. This war will have no winners, few of them do. I don't want to go through it again Robb, I can't."

"Go through what?"

"Loving someone and losing them, my sister, my brother, my mother, my son, my father. All of them hurt Robb, they hurt so much. Just look at my wrist." She held it out for him to see, the wooden charms clacked together dark against the silver of the bracelet. "Everyone is someone I loved and lost, I can't be close to people. The second I start to feel something for someone, daylight is running out for them. On my wrist are friends and family and everyone is my fault. If I hadn't be so slow getting help maybe my sister would have lived, if I had of never been seen by Cersei my mother would have lived, if I had of never followed Jaime Lannister my brother would have lived, if I had never given my son to that man he would have lived and if I gone with my father on that hunt he would have lived." Anastasia held back the tears as she spoke but her voice was hoarse by the end of her little speech.

"Anastasia I know this has not have been an easy life for you, but this is greater than one woman's feelings."

A messenger suddenly burst into the tent. "Your grace." He bowed.

"What is it?" Robb snapped.

"There has been word from the watch, your grace." The messenger was barely more than a boy; he gulped, he was tense. Anastasia could tell he brought bad news, she held her breath as she waited for what he would say. "It's your brother your grace."

"Jon? What's happened to Jon?" Robb grabbed the boy by the shoulders. "What has happened to my brother?"

"He has been lost beyond the wall, your grace. They believe him dead." Anastasia felt the rage build up in her as she heard those words, she kept her fury at bay it was not the boy's fault that Jon was gone.

Robb let go of the boy and stumbled into a chair. "Leave us." He instructed the boy.

Once the boy was gone Anastasia rushed to his side bending down beside. "I'm sorry for your loss; I knew how close you and your brother were." She knew that she couldn't show any of her own grief but she could comfort him in his.

"Anastasia I need you at my side and I need you to do what I ask." He said looking far from her.

"Why should I marry someone to hold ties together instead of you?" She snapped, Jon wasn't even confirmed dead yet and he wanted her to marry some man who won his favour. She composed herself. "I will do what is asked of me for king and for country but I will never be happy in my marriage." She left the tent.

Anastasia stormed past her tent and into the woods; there was a man on guard with a small fire burning in front of him. When she entered his sight he stood at attention. "M'lady what are you doing out here?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with soldier." She pulled a gold dragon from her pocket. "Here find yourself a whore, I'll keep the watch."

"I don't know M'lady."

"Are you questioning me, would you like to bring this before your king?"

"No M'lady." Be bowed and left.

Anastasia waited until he was out of earshot before she charged at the closest tree, she punched and kicked the bark, the skin peeled off her knuckles, bleeding they left imprints as she hit the bark again and again in fury, she did not make a sound as tears feel silently from her. It was not until she was almost exhausted that she began to speak. "You bastard, you stupid bastard!" She screamed at the bark. "I loved you, I loved you and you went and died on me. Why?" She pushed away from the tree and looked up at the sky. "Are you happy! Do you enjoy this! Does my pain bring you joy?" She yelled at the sky. Suddenly the fire flared as she yelled, the fire touched her skin and Anastasia felt nothing. Anastasia heard a young girl scream. Before Arya could run away Anastasia had the girl by the scruff of her dress. "What did you see?" She asked the girl shaking her.

"I saw the fire, I saw you in the fire, but you did not catch." She yelled back, the girl was afraid.

Anastasia let her go, looking sharply into her eyes. "Don't you ever tell anyone what you saw." She threatened. Arya shook her head in agreement.

Author's Note: This is just a general interest question. Why do people like this story so much? I just wanted to know so if you guys could PM me that would be great!


	47. The joys of silence

Anastasia took a special interest in Arya after the incident. She pulled the girl away from her mother as much as she could; she used the guise of teaching her how to fight to lure the girl away. Anastasia had just finished showing Arya a useful blocking technique and was oiling her practice sword, when Arya asked. "Why were you so emotional that night?"

Anastasia knew what night the girl was speaking off. "And what night was that little one?"

"The one where you did that thing to the fire?" Arya was afraid as she spoke, Anastasia could see it in her face and her voice.

"I did nothing to the fire; it simply flared and missed me."

"You're a liar!" The girl accused.

"You are too little one."

"No, I'm not. I don't lie!" she yelled.

"Everyone does little one. When you were traveling with Yoren and those boys heading to the watch, did you tell them that you were a girl? A high born lady at that?" She looked at the little wolf pup, silenced.

"I did that to survive." She said recovering from her silence. "Why are you lying to me?"

"The same reason little one. Only mine is not just for my own survival." Anastasia stood tucking her sword into its sheathe at her side, she still preferred her knives but a sword worked well. Anastasia began to walk away from the camp. "You coming little one." She called to Arya who was still sitting on a rock.

Arya ran to catch up with Anastasia. "Shouldn't we stay in the camp?"

"Why are you a babe in need of protecting?" Anastasia teased.

"No!" Arya huffed. "I'm just not stupid, anyone could be out here."

"If we don't go too far there shouldn't be anyone. Outlaws don't come this close to military camps unless on supply runs and there are not currently any sellsword troops in Westeros, I think we'll be fine." Anastasia grabbed the young Stark girl and held her at her side. "But if the princess is concerned I shall protect her." Anastasia let the girl go and began to climb the nearest tree. Once up on a solid branch she walked on her hands and flipped down landing light as a cat on a thin branch, she walked across it as though it was a bridge. Anastasia tossed herself at the ground, falling into a tumble before standing at the girl's feet. "You want to try?" She smiled as the Arya's eyes lit up. "We start on the ground." Anastasia spent a good hour teaching the girl how to walk on her hands, tumble and spring. She learnt quickly and had great balance.

There was a noise in the distance, Anastasia grabbed Arya and pushed them up against a tree. The noise was getting closer, it sounded like hoof beats. Anastasia boosted Arya up. "Climb." She told the girl. Arya stayed still. "Climb, up high. Don't make a sound until I tell you to come to get you or they leave. Be somewhere that the leaves cover you and no matter what happens don't come down. If they kill me, wait until night fall, get down and head east, keep to the forest edge and follow the sound of the river." Anastasia spoke so that her voice was clear but would not carry. Arya began to climb as fast as she could.

Anastasia put her hands behind her back ready to grab any of her weapons but also to push herself from the tree if need be. They came from the west, Anastasia glanced up the tree before they arrived, she'd be the closest and she couldn't see Arya; hopefully the girl would live, Anastasia grabbed Jon's ring from around her neck and kissed it for luck. The men emerged from the trees. There had to be close to fifty of them, Anastasia needed one look at them to tell that they were all southerns. Anastasia measured their distance, she reached for her sword. One of them spoke up. "Now what would a pretty little one like you be doing out here?"

"Nothing that need concern yourself with." She said pulling her sword from her side.

Another one chimed in. "No don't, the little woman has a sword."

"Oh, look she's a southerner." The first one mocked, his eyes traced her up and down. Anastasia knew that look he wasn't looking at her body, but at her stance. This one wasn't stupid as the other's he thought she was actually a threat. "And who would you be southerner?" His voice was full of disgust.

"Anastasia Drackest." She pulled herself ready; they used the word southerner as an insult. They may serve the north.

The first man dismounted from his horse and walked towards her. Anastasia placed her sword at his throat keeping him at a distance. The man did not flinch at the steel on his skin, instead taking to a knee. "We are humble servants of the dragon queen." He raised his head. "Our lives are yours. As are all those of Dorne."

The man stayed kneeling in the mud. "Rise." Anastasia commanded him. "Choose three men you trust of the utmost." He nodded and they stepped forward. Anastasia whistled and she heard Arya climbing down, when the girl emerged Anastasia grabbed the girl, holding her to her side. "Two of your men can ride tandem; we'll need a horse if we are to make it to the camp of quickly." One of the men offered them his horse. Anastasia lifted Arya onto the horse, before sheathing her sword and jumping behind the girl. The men all mounted up. "Tell the rest of your men to wait here until we return for them for them."

"They are your men your grace." He nodded.

"Then they should listen to your command."

"As your grace wishes. Men you are to stay here until the dragon queen returns, make camp and lead the other's to this spot." They set out on the ride.

Anastasia took the back of the pack. She kept firm hold on the reins of the horse. "This may be quicker if you were to lead your grace." One of the men called.

"No, we must make some time. Of course how many men do you have to assemble?"

"Three hundred your grace."

"Remind me again, who are the rulers of Dorne?"

"The Martell's your grace, their Sigel is a sun and a spear, the current prince is Doran Martell." He turned his horse to face her. "You don't seriously think you can beat a Dornishmen at the history do you know?" He nodded in her direction and turned his horse to continue. "If truth be told, you don't think we are Dornish, you think we're Lannister spies or sellswords, that's why you're at the back of the pack with your legs tensed ready to fight on horseback if needed and to protect the girl. That's why you have let my men in a place easy for yours to find and ambush and that is why you've only brought four of us, because you've got thirty five knives, a sword and skill in hand to hand fighting, enough to dispatch all of us, but still appear as though you are taking us a party to meet with the northerner king. Is there anything I missed?"

"Yes I have thirty six knives." She said bitterly, he had seen right through her.

"You're smart girl, but I've been doing this since before you were born. Now why don't you lead?" He held his arm out for her, Anastasia took the leave.

"If you aren't who you say you are, I'll make sure you live long enough for me to find out?"

"There's the Targaryen fire." They continued in silence.


	48. War plans

They reached the camp before dusk, Anastasia lead them by horse past the first set of guards before dismounting, and she kept Arya close at hand the entire time until they were in the centre of the camp in front of Robb's tent. "Run to your mother." She whispered in the girl's ear. Arya took off like a young stag, while Anastasia showed the men in. Robb was holding council again; Anastasia took a knee in front of him. "Your grace these men claim to be the ones sent to you from Doran Martell of Dorne."

The youngest of the three men rose and stepped forward. "We do not serve a dog we serve the dragon queen."

Before he could react had taken his knees out from under him and had her boot firmly pressed on his throat. "I am no queen, I never asked for your service and there is no need if you do not wish to. But if you serve me than you serve him for that is my king, is that understood?" The man nodded weakly grasping at her foot. She removed it and his comrades helped him to his feet. "I'm sorry your grace." She apologised stepping back towards Robb.

The eldest of the men, the one who had known every step Anastasia had taken, stepped forward and retook a knee in front of Robb. "Your grace our swords belong to you and your gracious hand."

The discussion took hours; night had fallen long before the Dornishmen were on their way with a troop of Starks to lead them all here to assemble camp. Anastasia walked back to her tent, she opened the flaps and found Liv. The blonde didn't waste any time she pulled Anastasia into the tent and her arms. "I'm glad you're alive." She whispered in Anastasia's ear.

"You knew I was alive." Anastasia said as she pushed out of Liv's arms.

"It's different seeing you in person than just having letters." She smiled. "I brought you a present from the capital, a young bird with red hair and fair skin."

"Where is she?" Anastasia asked hastily grabbing Liv's shoulders.

"By the horses, she's waiting with Angie."

"Take me to her." Liv and Anastasia left the tent and wandered into the woods, their under the pale moonlight next to two horses stood Angie and a young girl in a hood. Anastasia embraced Angie, before turning her attention to the girl she pushed the hood away and there was Sansa Stark as beautiful as ever. "Sansa do you remember who I am?" She asked the girl cautiously as she would a child.

Sansa nodded. "I remember, but your dead, you jumped off the cliffs in King's landing you couldn't have survived." She was shocked. "They told me that I was to be taken to you but I didn't think it was possible."

Anastasia took the girl by the hand. "Come." Anastasia pushed the girl's hood back up and led her to Robb's tent. She stopped and whispered to the guard. "Bring Lady Catlyn."

Anastasia, Angie and Liv all walked into the tent where Robb was with Talisa. Anastasia pulled Sansa after her. "Your graces." She greeted the royal couple. "I would like to present to you, Sansa Stark first daughter of Lady Catlyn and Lord Eddard Stark." She pulled Sansa forward and removed her hood.

Robb stood astonished, before anybody could say a thing Sansa ran into Robb's arm. They embraced as Lady Catlyn walked in. Anastasia was overjoyed by the almost squeal of delight which came from the conservative lady as she walked as fast as her skirts would permit her to. Anastasia left the Stark family to rejoice in the remnants of their family was brought back together.

Before Anastasia left for sleep she found Liv. "Gather your strength, we ride in three days." She whispered.

Anastasia fell into her make shift bed, she would let Robb have this night for his family, but come tomorrow they would discuss the end of this dreaded war. The next morning came to quickly for Anastasia she had been blissfully dreaming of Jon, when she woke she pulled herself out of bed and forced herself to be presentable, she combed her hair as well as she could and put on her finest attire. Anastasia made sure she looked the part of nobility even if she wasn't as she strode to the king's tent.

As Anastasia arrived she halted in front of the guards, "Tell the king I have arrived." She instructed them, a little shocked one of them ducked inside to inform Robb, she was ushered in without complaint. Robb sat wrapped in his robe, Anastasia waited silently while he pondered over his map; there were many lions and fewer wolves as he continued to ignore her Anastasia interjected. "The problem is you're both pack animals, but a lion's pride is more fickle than a wolf pack."

Robb looked up as though seeing her for the first time. He motioned for her to sit. Anastasia took the seat, poured herself a cup of wine and looked him straight in the eye. "When do you expect this war to end?" She questioned him swirling her wine.

Robb looked puzzled. "I can not predict time and wars are never straight, you think you have your opponent beat and then you don't. Why do you ask?"

Anastasia brought her cup up to her lips. "What if I told you I could deliver you the red keep in a month?" She took a sip of her wine as he pondered it.

"How?" Was all he asked.

Anastasia put her cup down. "With your sister out of the capital, the Lannisters no longer have anything to bargain with you and due to the fact that you no longer hold the Kingslayer the point is moot. Now this war could go on for years were by you and Tywin Lannister take petty moves against one another and chaos is spread over Westeros, with winter coming many would die and if you were to win you would have inherited the truly most fucked kingdom since Aegon and his dragons crossed the narrow sea, or you could listen to me." Anastasia took another sip of her wine before spreading her hands on the table. "I could give you the south, all you have to do is keep playing at battle, you fight of Tywin Lannister in the south and say that I have gone back north in order to claim your rightful seat from the iron islanders, I send me Dornish men that way and really head further south and with my men I take the capital, the people love me, we would be able to change hands of the city with no blood shed necessary and everyone Lannister in Kings Landing would be under lock and key ready for you when you come to take your crown." Anastasia smiled at Robb. "Now when do you think this war will end?"

Author's Note: I'm sorry I've been so long between updates but I've had exams and stuff on.


	49. Almost there

Anastasia emerged from her tent in the dark of the night; her stallion was ready and waiting for her. Liv, Angie and the rest of her small band of men waited she had directed Loran, the leader of the Dornishmen to head north and reclaim Robb's kingdom. She pushed her hood aside as she stared at her faithful; they had stood by her when it had been revealed that she was a dragon. She'd earned each and every one of their trusts, whether it was through saving their lives or proving herself as a leader and a fighter.

Anastasia gave a nod and they all set out in their separate direction travelling in a group as large as theirs these days would draw attention, they were all heading south but along many different roads. Anastasia was to be with Liv and Angie, the girls had pleaded with her that they should not leave her side. Anastasia was taking the king's road it was the quickest and most dangerous way to get to king's landing, a few of her men were to stay behind and make sure the Dornish did their duty before boarding a ship and sailing to the capital, everyone else was constricted to land.

They rode through the night their horses carrying them far, when morning was upon them Anastasia pulled her small group to a halt, where once she could travel the roads unnoticed now Anastasia was a figure which people searched. It was a disadvantage from returning from the dead and being named hand of the king. She'd heard the stories about the woman, with the blue eyes and black hair, true daughter of Robert here to save the people from their new tyrant king. Anastasia, Liv and Angie were all experienced in pretending to be someone else, Liv carried the cream it was from across the narrow sea and very expensive but it would colour the hair. Anastasia took one look at her proud braid before untying it, and massaging the cream in, her hair changed from the beautiful black of her father to a common brown. It was strange looking at them; Liv's golden hair was now brown as was Angie's fiery red locks. The final touch was Anastasia's eyes anyone who had seen her before would be able to pick her from the eyes alone regardless of the colour of her hair, which would be very dangerous in once they entered the gates of the city. By noon the women set out again and Anastasia knew that she was unrecognisable. A young woman who looked suspiciously like the hand of the king, walked into that little patch of forest they had sought cover in and a young woman with unbound brown hair and Lannister green eyes rode out.

Jon stared at the view in front of him it was breath taking, he once again stood on the wall but facing the wrong way. Ygritte smile at him as stared out at the view as well. Jon felt guilty every time he looked at her he saw Anastasia in all her beauty, it wasn't fair on the wildling girl that he thought of another woman when with her, but he couldn't help it every time she was near him he felt like he was closer to Anastasia. Jon regrated that he would need to betray her and give up his only connection to Anastasia.

That night when they had descended the wall Jon gathered his things, it was a chilly night this side of the wall but if he didn't go now Mance and the rest of his wildling army would attack the wall and invade the seven kingdoms. Jon knew his duty as a man of the night's watch was to protect the kingdom at all costs. He gathered up Longclaw and was about to mount one of the horses when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Jon turned sword in hand to find Ygritte even in the dark her red hair shone. "Where do you think you're going Jon Snow?"

Jon couldn't see any reason to lie to her. "To the wall." He answered before throwing her against the horse, hand clamped against her mouth. Ygritte struggled for a while before giving up, Jon made sure he didn't make the same mistakes with her again.

Jon removed his hand and she pushed herself against him, catching his bottom lip with her teeth. Jon kissed her back relishing in the feeling of it knowing it would be the last. Once they parted, Ygritte talked calmly and slowly. "You know nothing Jon Snow; if you go back they'll kill me. I am yours and you are mine, now let's go back and I won't say a word." Ygritte took his hand and Jon pulled away.

"I can't." He whispered to her before knocking her with Longclaw, Ygritte fell to the ground. Jon could see the wheels turning in her head, as she opened her mouth she made no noise as the sword stuck through her throat. He dislodged Longclaw without a sound and mounted up his horse. He took a long look at Ygritte's corpse on the ground before taking off. They'd find her in the morning and then they'd come for him.

Jon rode through the night and the next morning his ears pricking at even the slightest sound of chase. Day pasted but finally he reached the wall. He was greeted with much suspicion but eventually he was brought to the Lord Commanders chambers, after hours of convincing them that he was not a wildling Jon was allowed to return to his chambers. There he found Sam, clutching a piece of paper. The men embraced each other before Sam handed Jon the note. "I thought you were dead and I went to see if you had any mail from your brothers."

The letter had been opened. "She's alive." Jon whispered to himself as he read the words again and again.

The ride had been long from the camp to the here. Anastasia and her party were one days ride from the capital but there was a stop they needed to make. Anastasia found the small cottage that faced the Blackwater; you could see King's landing from it. Anastasia knocked on the door and a familiar face opened the door. Cassandra looked confused; Anastasia, Liv and Angie stepped inside and Cassandra looked as though she was about to scream before Anastasia pulled out the small disc which made her eyes green. Cassandra relaxed and threw her arms around Anastasia. "It's been almost two years." She mumbled. "Would you like to see the child?" Anastasia nodded. "Tom." Cassandra yelled.

A young boy came bounding into the room, his hair was dyed black but Anastasia could tell from his smile that it was Tommen. Tommen recognized her and threw himself into her arms. "Ana, I knew you weren't a traitor."

Anastasia bent down and locked her arms around the little boy and pulled him closer to her, even though they didn't share a drop of blood Anastasia felt as though they were family. Shooing him away Anastasia stood straight. "We leave tomorrow and in three days' time we take the city."


	50. The night of liberations

They awoke early; Anastasia took it as her personal duty to rouse Tommen. She woke him with a kiss to the forehead. "It's time to wake little brother." She whispered in his ear. Tommen rubbed his eyes as he sat up. Anastasia helped him to ready himself; she would be taking him into the city to hide in secret. It would be better this way if they were able to get him through the gates before they were barred as opposed to after.

They were less than a league from the gate when Anastasia called for a stop; she looked over her shoulder as she went to fetch the water. Tommen had been complaining of thirst since they left just as Anastasia had wanted. She sprinkled the white dust into the water, swirling it around so all traces would be lost in the bottom of the flask. She gathered her nerve before returning and offering the little boy a drink. Its better this way was all she could think to herself as she watched him drink eagerly.

Jon stood atop the wall watching the winds blow the snow. He knew they were out there, thousands of them all united under Mance Raider. It was then that he heard the sound of drums. The night was dark and the arrows flew.

Anastasia unloaded the sleeping Tommen. They'd gotten through the gates no problem, with her eyes different and Tommen sound asleep nobody batted an eye at her story of them being brother and sister. The company of them travelled to the small fishermen's community just along the bay of the Blackwater. Anastasia dismounted pulling Tommen with her as they arrived at Cassandra's home. Angie led the horses away; it would rouse too much suspicion for them if they kept them. Anastasia said a silent farewell to her black stallion before they entered the city. She hoped that she'd see him again.

The door of the quaint little house flung open for them. Anastasia carried Tommen in and before exchanging pleasantries she found the nearest bed and tucked him in. He was still a little prince and deserved to be treated as such, Anastasia stroked him hair back. As she turned she saw the small crowd at the doorway watching her. There was Liv, Cassandra, and Cassandra's parents all standing watching her. "So that's the little monster?" Cassandra's father burst out. "Why did you bring that filth into our house? I say we gut the evil spawn here."

Anastasia turned and walked slowly up to the man, she looked down as she spoke pulling her gloves off, before rubbing her eyes. "Tommen is my brother and a sweet boy; while there is still breath in my body nobody under my command will lay a finger on that boy." She looked at him the green discs removed and gave him a stare that would send seasoned warriors cowering in fear. "Is that understood?"

Anastasia made her way into the kitchen, peer out the window through the drapes she watched as the people went by, she knew almost all of them and as they passed some made meaningful looks at the house. "They know I'm here." She said emotionlessly as she let the drape fall back into place. "Don't they?"

Cassandra's mother stepped forward. "Of course your grace." She curtsied. "We could not keep it from them that their saviour was here, this place owes you much us more than most. Nobody here would feel unjust or scared harbouring you here."

Anastasia leaned against the wall. "Calling me your grace, will raise questions and the people here owe me nothing."

"They do, you've kept these people fed, offered them food from your own plate, kept their taxes down and kept them safe. Our Cassie would have been raped, beaten and possibly killed if not for you. What lord in the red keep would have killed two of their own for a fishermen's daughter?"

"That was a life time ago." Anastasia said pushing herself away from the wall.

"We remember, your absences was felt. The queen raised our taxes, took our possessions and many have gone starving." The old woman clung to Anastasia's arm. "There are those of us old enough to remember Ayres, your father was our saviour from him and you shall save us from Joffrey."

Anastasia nodded, this woman had said all she had feared. That she was the hope of the millions who lived in King's landing. Anastasia cleared her throat, "Have the preparations been made."

The sun was setting as Anastasia sat in the home of Cassandra's parents. Tonight was the night; they would take the kingdom back, she finished washing out the brown from her hair and began to braid the beautiful black locks, her men had arrived over the days since she had made it to king's landing all was going as planed and now all that laid in her way was this night, if tonight succeeded then so had she.

All of her men gathered around the small table in the middle of the Cassandra's parents' home. Anastasia stood at their head. "Tonight, we can not and will not fail. The men women and children of the seven kingdoms have suffered for too long at the hands of the Lannisters, tonight we shall overthrow the rotten fruit which rules and take back what is ours." Anastasia stepped onto the table. "Tonight we shall show these lions how powerful they are, we the people will make them see us for the great power that we are, we shall take from them their precious indulgence and their shield and then they will see just how weak they are. You all swore that you would fight for me, die for me if needed, well tonight I ask you to fulfil those promise, prove that your words are not wind and help me. We shall take lives tonight but only those we must, no one is to be harmed if not needed and the lions are to be captured alive." There was a dull roar as she dismounted the table.

As night fell they all left the home quietly, some of her people would be among the people on this their night of liberation as she and the rest took the red keep. Anastasia pretended not to see as Liv and Angie embraced passionately before setting out, tonight they would be separated and Anastasia knew that they feared for each other, it was understandable if Jon was going to be out there tonight Anastasia would have made sure that she was the last thing he remembered. Anastasia led her small group to the entrance of the tunnel's her family had built. They'd been intended to help the royal family escape should there ever be a day when the dragons were sentenced to die, but tonight they would serve as the way in which the attacking army take the city. Anastasia found Cassandra just before they entered the tunnel. She grabbed the girl's arm, Tommen was asleep in her grasped; they had drugged him once again. "Tonight you keep him safe, many will want blood. Stay here where I can find." Anastasia placed a small kiss on the boys head before leading the way into the tunnel. It was dark but the torches were prepared, for them.

Anastasia and her small militia were silent as they crept down the dank tunnels only a small light as they came to the large gate that would take them into the heart of the red keep Anastasia froze. There were guards waiting only two of them. As she waited to see what they would do Liv pushed forward, making her way up her stairs. Anastasia and the rest pushed themselves back against the wall, the sound carried as Anastasia heard Liv. "Would you big strong men mind helping me, I appear to be lost." There was a wet spluttering sound before she appeared again, her hands red. Anastasia looked at her disappointed, Liv merely shrugged. "Tonight can't just be your glory."

When they made it up the stairs Anastasia stopped them. "We are here now, there is no turning back it will be two hours before guard changes and the alarm will be raised, by then we need to have gathered all of the important pieces. Liv, you are to lead and secure the queen, Angie find Tyrion and subdue, Paqu you handle the kings guard and bring Joffrey alive, the rest of you make sure we have the entire chambers including the throne room locked and ready. Jade, when morning comes, take this to the roof." Anastasia produced a Direwolf flag the Sigel of house Stark. "And hang it high for everyone to see." Anastasia nodded and they scattered.

Anastasia went first to the tower in which the king's guard slept, she was on a mission. When she arrived she opened the door quietly. She looked in and found three figures sleeping, she pulled the cover of the first back and found sir Meryn Trant, before he had a chance to wake Anastasia shoved a knife through his throat. Under the second set of covers was Boros Blount he met the same fate as his former brother but was able to make a soft noise before lying dead and bloody on his sheets. Anastasia held her knife to her chest as she pushed herself against the wall and waited for the other figure to stir. He stumbled forward and Anastasia smiled it was what she came for, Jaime got up shakily, even in the dark Anastasia could tell it was him. Before he could wake up fully Anastasia threw herself out of hiding hitting him first with her fist and then her elbow. He fell down to the ground unconscious. Anastasia smirked as she picked at him. "Got you Kingslayer." She whispered in his ear as she pulled his clothes off.

It was nearly time for the shift changes, Anastasia hurried to the soldier's quarters. There she found him a youth by the name of Leon Waters a bastard who fought for the Lannisters Anastasia had seen him often, he was not a swordsman and was mainly arrow fodder as a soldier but that was not what made him noteworthy. Anastasia walked up behind him he was on guard alone outside the throne room Anastasia tapped him on the shoulder before disappearing into the throne room. Anastasia was hidden behind one of the big pillars. She whistled using the acoustics of the room to make it seem like she was in front of him. He mounted the steps of the dais and she took her chances running silently until she was right behind, she put her blade to his throat and whispered. "Gods forgive me." She felt it as the blood started to pour. Anastasia began to dab the clothes of Jaime Lannister in Leon's blood. Anastasia quickly changed the man throwing his clothes into the flames of the throne room. It was almost uncanny as he lay there dead in Jaime's clothes but Anastasia knew that wouldn't fool Cersei or Tywin. She straddled the man's corpse and raised her blade the first thing she did was cut his hair it was wrong, as the blonde locks feel away he looked almost right but Anastasia stared there was something in the face, she didn't know what but it had to be done.

Anastasia sat on the steps of the dais up to her arms were covered in blood and she tossed her knife which was covered in blood up and down as they walked in. A few of her men took a knee in front of her; Liv was at the front of the pack. "Your grace, the city is ours."

Anastasia stood and came to them. "Good, sadly the Kingslayer did not live." She point her knife to the corpse at her feet, his clothes and hair were right but his face was almost indistinguishable, it had been savaged, open cuts all over the face. It was butchery and Anastasia did not relish in the thought of having done it but she knew Robb would not give her, her revenge and she would not be without it. It was for the best.

Author's Note: Chapter 50, wow! I'd like to thank everyone who's made it this far, for supporting me and my story.


	51. Arrangements

Anastasia sat on the stairs below the throne she didn't have the audacity to sit on it, that chair would always be her father's seat, no matter who ruled. Instead she sat waiting for them to be brought to her. The sun was coming up and the banging on the doors had not ceased, King's Landing had been built to never be breeched and she planned to use that to her advantage. She had cleaned the blood off herself and left the lions to suffer locked in captivity, while the night passed. Many other members of proud houses had been captured it had all gone as planned.

The body of the 'Kingslayer' had been taken away to be preserved in its state until Robb arrived, Anastasia knew he wouldn't approve of it but he'd like the reality worse. Anastasia sat spinning her knife thinking about her father, she wiped her eyes which were starting to water as the doors opened. This was just first light and by dusk it would all be sorted. Anastasia stood as they dragged in Joffrey; he was kicking like a child. Anastasia looked at him in disgust, she moved her head and he was thrown into the ground. "You can't do that I am the king!" He shouted.

Joffrey started to stand, before her men could throw him down again Anastasia intervened. "No let him stand, I want to look the monster in the eye." Anastasia slowly walked down the stairs making sure each step echoed around the empty space. "You're not king anymore." She stood right in front of him and pulled the golden crown off his head. "And this isn't yours anymore." Turning her back on him she placed the crown on the iron throne.

"I'll have you all killed, you're a fucking traitor! I am your rightful king!" He screamed at her.

Anastasia walked back down so she was face to face with him and her hand flashed out striking him. "Well if I'm a traitor, I might as well do every treacherous act before I die." Anastasia smiled at the sight of tears in his eyes. "Make amends with whatever gods you keep, plead to them your sad story of what you are because when the young wolf walks through those doors have no illusion, he will give you the same mercy you gave his father only he'll swing the sword. Though you should be thankful if it was me I wouldn't give you that mercy, we Targaryen's are very creative when it comes to men's fates, personally I'd let the citizens of King's Landing who you have tormented ripe you apart piece by piece and burn the pieces of the steps of the sept you defiled when you removed Eddard Stark's head from his shoulders. "

"A king has friends; you and your traitor wolf will pay for this insult!" A smile crossed his fleshy lips. "Can't you hear them banging."

"Those aren't friends of yours, their mine, people of this city wondering why a Stark banner has been raised high in place of the Lannisters. They want to know that the tyranny of Joffrey is over." The boy's face was full of fear as she stepped away from him. "Take him to his chambers, chain him to something heavy and make sure he stays." She watched as he was dragged out of the throne room. Anastasia stood and began to throw her knife again. "Which one next." She murmured to herself.

Anastasia found her way to lord Tywin's chambers. He was sitting at his desk waiting, the room was a mess papers were thrown about and furniture was overturned and yet he still sat proud as ever, there was a small cut and dried blood above his right eye and the clothes he wore were covered in dust but he'd still found the strength of character to pull his clothes straight and sit like the most powerful man in the world. Anastasia almost skipped into his solar, sitting herself down in the chair opposite him and grabbing one of the apples from a bowl near her feet. She took a bite of the big red juicy apple and placed her feet up on his desk, before she began to talk. "Really Tywin you could have kept the place in better condition, this will be mine soon and look at all the clean-up I'll need to be done." She teased bitting her apple again.

"What do you want, Anastasia?" He said placing his hands together and resting his chin on them. "Why do you seek to torture me before you kill us?"

"I've come to do no such thing, Lord Tywin; I am merely here to ask you to command your men to stop their attack." She smiled at him.

Tywin looked at her with his aging eyes. "And why would I do that?"

Anastasia put her half eaten apple down. "So that you may receive the mercy, I plan on offering you."

Tywin Lannister smiled it was a rare sight and Anastasia felt privileged to have seen it. "I was actually beginning to think you had some intelligence, you don't think I'd believe you when you say you'll spare my life. You a dragon, want revenge because I sacked your grandfather's city, my son killed your grandfather and my men smashed your cousin's heads against the wall."

Anastasia shook her head. "You don't know me at all Lord Tywin, if I'm honest two of those acts are the best thing you have ever done for this kingdom, but I don't want vengeance against _you_ and the mercy I offer you is not your life."

"Pray tell me what is this mercy you offer me then, something I would give up two years of fighting for."

"The mercy I offer you is death, you will give me what I want; you will write to your men and make them withdraw and I will offer you a death with dignity." She stared at him straight. "If you refuse you will still write to your men or I will break your hands and have your writing forged, either way your men will lose whether it is their lives or just their positions." She leant over to whisper in his ear. "Your name and legacy are what matter to you and I will take them either way, your home will be pillaged, your gold put to the kingdom and every distant member of family you have will be made to spend the rest of their lives working in a kitchen scrubbing floors and worse because of your downfall, the name Lannister will be burnt to the ground and thrown so far that no one will know of it." She sat back. "Comply and I will let die as a man of position, the name Tywin Lannister will still ignite fear in people's hearts and I will let you choose in which order we put your family to the sword, try to defy and I will make sure you see the pretty little heads of your children and grandson roll before finally I kill you. Are we understood _Lord Tywin_?" She stood ready to depart. "For you the battle is already lost and won, just save those you care about. Do not keep me waiting too long, I'll return at midday, I wasn't that order in writing." Anastasia turned ready to leave.

"Girl, you have more brains then your father." He stood as she left.

Anastasia left the chambers of Tywin and was ready herself for the next one. She was brought to where Tyrion was being held. She entered without a guard, she looked in and the room was in the same state as Lord Tywin's solar only Tyrion had not bothered to put on a show. "My dear friend." She greeted him with as she sat down on the bed near him. Tyrion shrugged away from her as she went touch his face.

"Why have you come?" He asked frankly.

"To take back my home." She answered it hurt Anastasia to have one of her friends locked away but it was what had to be done. She produced a letter she had written from her tunic. "This is for you, it will help you to escape."

Tyrion took the paper and looked up at her his face scared. "What of my family?"

"I want you to take Tommen to Dorne where Myrcella is, there you may hide out until all of you came be taken across the narrow sea and kept safe until you return as the Lord of Casterly Rock and warden of the west."

Tyrion looked down. "Why?"

"Because you are my friend and I do not want to see what happened with my grandfather to be repeated, Myrcella and Tommen are beautiful, sweet and most importantly innocent children, they are almost family to me and I don't want them hurt any more than you do. In Dorne and across the narrow sea people are more expecting of what they are of course I'll send you gold and guards to maintain their protection, because they ad you will be the ones to rebuild the Lannister name." She looked Tyrion in the eye. "I need your help, to help you and to help them. I know after this life I'm bound for hell but the thought of saving them and others who are helpless help me to know that it's worth it."

Tyrion stared at her seriously. "What is to happen to the rest of my family?"

"You already know what."

"I want to hear it from you." His voice was strained as he spoke.

"Your sister, your nephew and your father are to die." She swallowed seeing the pain it brought him to hear the words.

"And Jaime?" He asked barely able to speak.

"Jaime is already dead, he would not come quietly and he is no longer as pretty as he was in life." She chose her words very carefully Tyrion had always had a way of telling if she was lying.

"And who did that to him?"

"I did, I slit his throat and when I saw him lying in his own blood I knew it wasn't enough. I took my blade and I butcher the face that I once loved. You know why I did what I did?"

"Yes, the whole, kingdom has heard your justification of why you did what you did? But I still can't believe that brother would do that to a child, he killed a man he swore to serve but he had reasons and can't believe that he would kill a child he fathered."

Anastasia looked at her hands as she rung them again and again. "He had reasons, for doing this as well, your sister. Would you ever doubt that he'd do those things if she asked?" Tyrion shook his head. Anastasia leant over and kissed his forehead. "Goodbye my friend, we won't see each other for some time but you take care of those children do you understand me?" Tyrion's head shook in agreement; Anastasia closed her eyes and kissed his head one more time before standing to leave. She held the tears at bay ensuring herself that they'd be okay.

Author's Note: I finished exams and had a whole day off so I've written a lot!


	52. Scorn

Anastasia walked down the hall to the last lion. She ordered the guards away and opened the door and told them to fetch Cassandra with the child, on the bed sat Cersei, her golden hair pulled back in all its elegance and her dress which was Lannister red perfectly straight. "You've always been a proud cunt haven't you?"

Cersei stared at her, those green eyes so full of hate. "I am a Lannister and a queen you can't speak to me like that." She spat.

Anastasia walked up to the little majesty and threw her hand back slapping the woman's white cheeks there was a red handprint left on her face. "Can I do that?" Anastasia smiled. "Most noble born women after having had their home taken would get down on their knees and use whatever methods necessary to beg for theirs and their children's life. I don't want that from you but I won't let you sit there pretending that you can treat me as you did when you were a regal bitch."

"What do you want from me? If you're going to kill me just do it, don't bother talking." She rolled her eyes and looked away.

Anastasia grabbed her pretty little face and made her look. "What do I want from you?" her voice was full of pain and hatred. "I want you to feel as I felt for all those years, I want you to lie awake at night replaying the images over and over in your head to feel guilt ridden and know it is your fault that those who are closest to you are dead." She let the woman's face go. "I am going to put you through everything you made me suffer, I want you to know how helpless you are and to hate someone so much that you would kill them with your bare hands." Anastasia produced a knife from her belt and held it up to the woman's face. "You took my mother, my brother, my son and my father from me and now I am going to return the favour. I am going to make you watch as someone slits your son's throat and hacks off your father and brothers' heads and then if I'm feeling merciful I won't make you stand up on the battlements and look at their rotting heads. You will know what hate really is, when you want nothing more than to bash their face in."

Anastasia turned away from Cersei who was in tears at the thought of those she loved dead. "You've already taken a son from me, what does another prove?"

Anastasia went to the door and opened it wide. "Cassandra bring him in." Cassandra ran into the room holding the hand of Tommen.

"Mother!" Tommen screamed running for her. Cersei caught him in her arms and held him tight.

Anastasia clicked her fingers and Cassandra pulled Tommen from Cersei's arms. Cersei rose to scratch the woman's eyes out but Anastasia just shook her head and the lioness sat back down. "Thank you Cassandra, take the child." She assisted Cassandra out of the room and turned back to Cersei. "You'll see the child again once we are done. Tonight you will be moved out of this room and you will not try to run or you will never see that child again. After you are in the crowd at the front for the execution of your family if you can play the part of a common spectator, then you will be taken to a ship on board with your son you will stop off in Dorne to collect Myrcella and then you will precede to the city of Pentos where you will be working in a brothel under the name of Imogen with your two children Anastasia and Egan. You will know who you are and instruct your children on how to rule for when the time comes Tommen shall inherit Casterly Rock and Myrcella shall be given a strong marriage fitting her position and you shall know the fear my mother had having to hide the fact that you are royalty and having to have your pride destroyed for the sake of your children and once you have had your children taken from you, on to better things and have experienced the life you forced my mother into are you allowed to die, without all the things that you were born with and having been used by so many men you've lost count because your family fell and your brother couldn't protect you. I know the pain of growing up parentless and I will not subject your children to that so I will spare your life and since I can not take your mother's from you in vengeance for mine I will give you her life, just make sure you don't offend some man with a wife as jealous, bitter and spiteful as yourself."

"Please spare Joffrey." She begged.

"Joffrey is a monster and he deserves to die be glad I'm going to kill him like a man and not the spineless rat that he is. Turn around."

"No." She yelled in a mad fury throwing her arms out to strike Anastasia. "You're the monster you pretend to be better than me but it's you, you're the monster."

Anastasia grabbed Cersei's wrists and held them tight forcing Cersei to her knees. Anastasia's grip around the bitch's wrists tightened as she whispered in Cersei's ear. "Cersei if I am anything, I am what you made me, if you hadn't killed my mother I would have been someone completely different a lady, if you hadn't have killed my brother I would not have the passion I do, if you had not killed my son I would never be as dangerous as I am now and if you had not killed my father I would not have gone to war and you would have not ended up like this. I am the spawn of your misdeeds, the creation of your hate and I will see you suffer, our greatest tormentors are the ones we created." Anastasia moved back and let the woman's wrists go. "Now turn around." Cersei complied and Anastasia began to hack away her pretty gold locks, leaving it longer in parts than others, once she was done Anastasia brushed the hair of Cersei's back. She turned the former queen around to face her, putting the blade to her throat. "Now take the dress off or I'll cut you out of it." Cersei surrendered slipping the gown off. Anastasia picked up the rumpled fine cloth and passed it outside the door and she was handed back a dirty dress that looked as though it had seen many mistresses, Anastasia threw it at Cersei who was sitting on the ground. "Put it on."

As she slipped into the dress Anastasia went to leave, she had nearly slipped out of the room when she heard the woman scream. "Are you happy now, you've taken everything from me?"

Anastasia turned back in. "No, the point of it is not to make me happy but to know that you have suffered for what you have done to me. I would have been happy if you had of let my family live. You are a proud and arrogant woman who does not deserve my sympathy or my mercy." Anastasia slammed the door as she left.

Author's Note: I'd really appreciate feedback on this one because this is one of the scenes I thought about when starting this story.


	53. Tyrell

Anastasia walked back to her rooms she had not visited them since the day her father died, they had moved out whatever minor lady or lord they'd been surrendered to. Anastasia flopped down on her bed throwing her arm over her eyes it was going to be a long day, it wasn't even midday yet. She had one more appointment before she visited Lord Tywin again. Margery Tyrell was brought to Anastasia's rooms the young woman was beautiful a real rose. Anastasia sat at her small table which looked out at the city from the balcony, it was a good position too far for an archer to get a good shot and the ledge was well hidden if in need of a quick getaway. As Margery entered she held herself like a lady but dressed in an almost whorish manner, everything that needed to be covered was but the fabric was light and in the right lights see-through. "Do sit and join me for tea." Anastasia welcomed her.

Margery sat down across from Anastasia and smiled prettily at her. Anastasia could see straight though the little girl's charade, she thought Anastasia had a man's preference. "Do excuse me, my lady but why am I here?"

Anastasia poured herself and Margery a cup of tea. "You and I both know quite well that I am no lady and Margery you need not fear I am not inclined as your sweet brother is to my own gender, I have sampled the honey but found I much prefer to be really fucked by a man than just play with a woman, not that I doubt for a second that you wouldn't use that pretty little figure of yours to save your life, after all women don't usually break maidenhead's and so you could keep pretending to be the perfect pretty little rose when you find your next husband."

Margery Tyrell laughed, pretending to be shocked. "Why my lady you do have a sense of humour, why would my life be in danger?"

"You're a Tyrell that has found herself wedded to not one but two kings in this war and yet still remain a virgin, young, pretty, powerful and pure ready to be married off again to the victor. So obviously you have some brains behind that perfect, innocent little lady façade or you have smart people around you, pushing you to better their lives either way, the people have come to love. You were a traitor's wife and now are the queen to be. I could find someone like that very useful."

"I am faithful to the Lannisters, I am to be joined with Joffrey by marriage and solidify Baratheon-Tyrell ties." The girl sipped her tea uncomfortably.

Anastasia's hand flashed out and court Margery's she softly massaged the girl's smooth skin. "You don't need to be afraid Margery; the Lannisters are finished and have no power to seek retribution you left Renly before he was even cold and the two of you had been wedded, all I'm asking is that you leave Joffrey, what do you really owe the Lannisters you have not been wedded to them yet and therefore there are no concrete ties between you two, basically nothing compared to the last king you abandoned." Anastasia's fingers pressed a little harder into the Tyrell's skin. "All I want you to do Margery is to come with me and at dusk and stand out on the balcony , looking down at the people of this city who will have gathered and tell them that you are fine and so are they in the hands of Anastasia Drackest hand of the king."

The girl looked around hesitantly. "I don't know would that not be treason?"

"Treason is to defy the orders of the ruler is it not?"

"Yes, my lady."

"And the ruler of King's Landing is whoever holds the red keep, isn't it?"

"Yes my lady."

"And whoever holds the red keep resides in it if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, my lady."

"Then is it treason? For I reside in the red keep, I hold the red keep and therefore I am the ruler of King's Landing, which means that to defy my orders is treason, so therefore to follow is not." Anastasia smiled. "Understood?"

"Yes my lady, but I will need to consult my grandmother." The girl stood.

Anastasia shot her hand out and grabbed the girl by her wrist. "I do not admit to womanly things much but sometimes I am taken aback by romantic gestures. I guess it is a show of my gender but I must say that the heroic actions of Joffrey while we stormed the castle was an attest to some great character, I mean sparing his betrothed the pain of being persecuted and hurt by his enemies. He slit her throat and planned to take his own life as well so they could both be with the seven together, it was unfortunate that the young king misread the objective of his attackers for they posed no harm to his beloved rose and his grand gesture of love was pointless for now he is stuck with the living and her with the dead, a young beauty taken too soon." Anastasia managed to put tears in her eyes as she spoke and Margery looked horrified. "I do find roses are beautiful at all points in their lives from first budding to wilting, it makes me almost sad when they are cut down in their prime although they are at their most beautiful then, they leave so much to be desired, a real shame when they are pruned so early." Anastasia's hand slipped so that she was just holding Margery's fingers. "Obviously you are not the brains of the Tyrell operation, take my proposal to your grandmother, but come dusk you will be on that balcony and will greet the people of King's Landing either as their beloved or dearly departed Margery. Think on it some my dear the Tyrell's could be a great ally of mine or their fine bloom could be taken by one bad summer." Anastasia brought the young girl's fingers to her lips and kissed them. Anastasia let Margery go and the girl almost ran from her.


	54. Management

Anastasia sat at her small table facing her balcony and sighed placing her face in her hands wishing the day would be over; it was only midday and yet she was so tired. This day was going to be the longest of her life but if it all went well it could end decades of war in no time. She composed herself as she went to meet with Tywin Lannister, Anastasia admitted to herself that although she had met the man on several occasions she still felt small and in awe of being in his presence, but letting him know that would not serve her or anyone any good. She marched to his chambers psyching herself up as she went, she didn't expect complete cooperation the first time and had already made preparations for such an incident.

As she entered the room she found the lead lion sitting proud at his station. Anastasia found it slightly amusing to him this way in so many aspects Cersei echoed this man's pride and arrogance, with the green eyes and blonde hair it was easy to tell that they had been picked from the same crop. Anastasia held her hand out and in it was placed the letter Tywin had wrote. She quickly gazed over it looking for any signs of a hidden message within, ripping the letter up. She threw the pieces at Tywin. "Exactly how stupid do you think I am?" She asked him frankly. "Because only an idiot would think that I'd let that past." She took the seat in front of him, Tywin did nothing but stare accusingly at her. "Now since you feel the need to be as much of an ingrate as those children of yours, I'll show you what I can be when I'm a real bitch. Bring in the Kingslayer!" I yelled to my men out the door.

They shuffled in holding between them the corpse of the 'Kingslayer'. The only change in Tywin's face as he looked upon the body that could have been his son was a tightening in his jaw. "Who did this to my son?" He glared at the men carry the body.

"I did." Anastasia spoke up and that hateful glare turned its full power on her. "After what he did to me I'd say it's getting off lightly." Anastasia let a convincing wicked grin creep onto her face.

"You're a butcher, but what's to be expected from when a dragon whore and a drunken rebel breed." He spat the words at her. "How will this make me do as you ask, you stupid girl?"

Anastasia laughed. "You might want to remember, Lord Tywin that you served that dragon whore and her drunken rebel too." Her tone went very stern. "And you will serve the offspring of that union, otherwise I will dragged that beloved daughter of yours in front of you and make you watch as I butcher her alive." Anastasia shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "If that doesn't work, then we have your imp son, two grandchildren and I believe you also have a brother currently residing in the capital. We can repeat the process over and over again until you comply." Anastasia stood and lent over so she could whisper in the old lion's ear. "I am a Targaryen; we can be very creative with the fates of men. You watched my grandfather a mad man and what he was capable of, he burned them alive those who had done nothing wrong to him. I on the other hand am perfectly sound of mind and nothing would bring me more pleasure than to paint the walls with the gold and crimson blood of those who have scorned me. I'll give you some advice boy, don't fuck with the dragon." Anastasia pulled herself away, heading for the door she called. "Remove the body." As she left she cried over her shoulder. "I'll be back Lord Tywin, we mustn't keep the people waiting." She stopped to speak to the guard. "Do tell me how he reacts; I would like to know I made Lord Tywin Lannister, the legendary war commander cry."

Anastasia found her way back to her chambers, she was alone. She took a moment to recline in a chair, closing her eyes she reflexively sent her hand to her chest to find Jon's ring around her neck, the cold silver felt heavier than usual as it sat upon her fingers. "Jon" She sighed, the report had said that they presumed he was dead not that he was dead. Anastasia felt like simply crawling into bed and waiting for Robb to turn up with his army. The was a knock at her door, Anastasia waited for it to go away but the sound just kept going, finally frustrated she stood and punched her fist against the wall, breathing in she composed herself and opened the door wide, before it stood Varys and Littlefinger accompanied by one guard. "What is the meaning of this visit, I didn't ask for them." She directed her speech to their captor.

"No, but they insisted upon seeing you." He replied. "If you wish, I'll send them away."

Anastasia rubbed her forehead. "No send them in, if you hear screams it's not me." She smiled at the guard as she ushered the men in and closed the door on him.

"Is that wise, sending away your protection and sealing yourself in a room with two men." Littlefinger interjected.

Anastasia shook her head. "I've spent the last two years fighting a war; I'm more than safe in a room with the likes of you two." Anastasia took a seat at the edge of her table. "Now what have I done to get the two of you in a room together? I thought by now I'd be seeing each of you separately with both urging me to discard the other with the Lannisters."

Lord Varys moved silently attempting to take her hand. "Your grace, we wish only to help you."

Anastasia moved her hand away in disgust. "Don't bother spider, you hate me and we both know it. What help exactly to you plan to give me, the same kind you offered Lord Stark?"

The eunuch bowed his head. "The death of Lord Stark was a sad thing, but I assure you that what I did was in the service of the realm."

"How did you serve the realm when you allowed the child to rule the kingdom?" She snapped at him putting the spider in his place.

Littlefinger strode forward confidently not even bothering with the spider's attempt at subtly. Anastasia shifted her eyes to him and he froze in place. "Of course you know I acted against Lord Stark, your grace but that was for the love I bore his wife, but you I have never acted against you or your family. If you remember back to when you were just a small child, you lived in one of my fine establishments and while you were there neither your mother nor yourself were abused in anyway." He put on that fact smile that he always wore.

Anastasia looked at him directly. "If you remember correctly Lord Baelish, it is Ned Stark's son whom shall be the king; you may not want to say such things so loudly again and as for my family, well obviously you have a shorter memory than I. You see I remember at the age of four my virginity was worth exactly three silver coins, I don't know how you define abuse, but for me that was one of the worst things a human being could do." Anastasia turned, both men were left silent as she rested her hands on the table and looked at the wall. "I suppose you want to know what is to happen to the both of you." She didn't wait for a response. "You'll be stripped of your positions on the small council and sent home." Anastasia turned back to them. "If that's all gentlemen I've got other matters to attend to." She waved a hand to the door. Littlefinger opened his mouth as though he wished to protest. "I could just as easily strip you of your head if you'd prefer." She snapped.

Both men left promptly and once again Anastasia was left to her own devices, it would be close to week before Robb would arrive and she'd be stuck running the capital. Anastasia decided to pay a visit to someone she'd been dying to see.

Author's Note: SORRY for the long delay but life just got in the way and I had so many ideas for my own stuff, but here enjoy.


End file.
